Adventice
by mokoshna
Summary: [Yaoi] Apparemment, Cloud et Reno n'ont que peu de choses en commun. L'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi va leur prouver le contraire... Attention, spoilers du jeu et du film !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu : **_Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits :** Le jeu_Final Fantasy 7 _et affiliés sont la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements : Spoilers **du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, **Yaoi **Reno x Cloud  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Reno trouva la lettre un beau matin en sortant de son appartement. Elle était soigneusement mise dans une enveloppe cachetée, sans adresse et sans indice sur sa provenance. Curieux, il la tourna dans tous les sens, la soupesa, en renifla les rebords. Rien.

Sa montre sonna huit heures. Il était en retard à son travail ; Tseng allait le tuer s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il empocha la lettre et n'y pensa plus de la journée. Lorsqu'il put enfin la lire, à presque vingt heures du soir, il le regretta aussitôt. Et il se dit qu'il était grand temps de s'offrir cette cuite dont il rêvait depuis des mois.

**xxxxx**

Beaucoup d'amateurs s'accordaient à dire que la bière du Septième Ciel était la meilleure de tout Edge. Tifa Lockheart, la patronne, était une beauté de vingt-trois ans au physique de rêve et au caractère bien trempé quoiqu'un peu soupe-au-lait sur les bords. Elle menait d'une poigne de fer son commerce et semblait increvable ; elle avait aussi la sordide réputation de mettre au tapis quiconque osait se montrer un peu trop cavalier envers elle et la magnifique paire de mamelles qui constituait au moins la moitié de l'attraction du bar.

Fort de ces connaissances, Reno réfréna son envie de la complimenter sur sa superbe poitrine sitôt la porte passée et se contenta de commander une bière, blonde et servie dans une chope en verre, merci. Il ignora royalement les regards inquiets et quelque peu suspicieux qu'elle lui lança, fit mine de fixer un mur nu totalement inintéressant durant l'attente de ladite bière, et en règle générale fit comme si sa présence en ces lieux était aussi anodine que le premier péquenot de Gongaga venu visiter la ville. Parfait début pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

— Voilà ta blonde, dit tout haut Tifa en lui plaçant le verre sous le nez.

Reno détourna son attention du mur et la remercia distraitement, les yeux cette fois baissés vers sa boisson. Sa chevelure rouge contrastait de manière cocasse avec le comptoir gris ; Tifa eut l'impression de voir un arbuste en feu. Elle poussa un gloussement lorsqu'il s'étouffa dès la première gorgée et la recracha.

— C'est pas de la bière, ça, yo ! s'indigna-t-il, les yeux ronds.

— Non, c'est le jus spécial de Yuffie. Une recette familiale de Wutai, paraît-il.

— C'est dégueulasse, yo !

— Je veux bien te croire. Je n'ai goûté ce truc qu'une fois et j'ai bien cru en mourir.

Le Turk fit la grimace.

— Pourquoi tu me sers un truc pareil, yo ?

— Pour voir si tu étais distrait au point de boire cette horreur sans sourciller. Apparemment pas.

Le sourire narquois de la jeune femme irrita Reno. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Tifa, il ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de délaisser la boisson. À peine avala-t-il une poignée de cacahuètes en libre-service pour faire passer le goût.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tout est impec, yo.

— C'est ça. Et moi, je suis un mec, ajouta-t-elle en bombant le torse.

Il grogna en signe d'amusement.

— En quoi ça te regarde, yo ?

— Reno, c'est mon bar. Si je vois un Turk rentrer dans un état bizarre et me dire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, j'ai le droit de penser que ça me regarde.

Reno ne répondit pas et observa les environs. La soirée n'était pas bien avancée ; il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de clients tout au plus, tous des habitués qui lui lançaient des coups d'oeil hostiles. Il fallait dire que sa réputation l'avait précédée : tout le monde à Edge connaissait Reno des Turks et savait qu'il avait eu sa part de responsabilité dans la destruction du secteur 7. Les rancunes avaient la vie dure, même en ces temps de désoeuvrement (ou peut-être accentuaient-ils leur souvenir ?). On ne lui reprochait pas ouvertement son appartenance aux Turks du fait de sa force et du rôle qu'il avait joué lors de la crise avec le gang de Kadaj, mais s'il en croyait les éclats de haine qu'il devinait dans les yeux des quelques hommes présents, sa présence n'était pas bien vue. Le fait que Tifa soit une ancienne ennemie et membre d'Avalanche ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur.

— D'ailleurs, continua la jeune femme, Rude n'est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes inséparables, d'habitude !

— Il a eu un empêchement, yo.

— Et ça explique pourquoi tu as décidé de venir chez moi ?

— C'est quoi, ces questions ? J'ai pas le droit de boire une bière tranquille, yo ?

La barmaid soupira.

— Si, bien sûr, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte à battants de l'entrée se mit en mouvement. Un homme blond entra, ses bottes en cuir raclant le sol de manière insistante. Un silence de mort se fit. Reno ricana.

Cloud Strife était rentré de livraison.

**xxxxx**

Cloud venait de passer une journée absolument horripilante. En premier lieu, Fenrir avait refusé de démarrer ; comme cela arrivait rarement, il fut assez embarrassé. Après une heure de manipulations diverses et de jurons échangés avec sa machine, le jeune homme découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce usée qui avait eu la malheureuse idée de le lâcher pile le jour où il avait trois livraisons urgentes à faire. Et bien entendu, la remplacer demanda encore une heure de retard sur son emploi du temps initial.

La première livraison à se passa plutôt bien, mais le retour se fit sous la pluie. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Cloud avait bravé les éléments avec le flegme d'un voyageur habitué aux pires conditions climatiques ; sa traversée du monde à la poursuite de Sephiroth lui avait fait subir bien pire. Une fois ces sages pensées en tête, la pluie se changea en grêle en l'espace d'une minute à peine. Cloud fut obligé de faire halte sous un pan rocheux quand les grêlons atteignirent la taille de son poing. Cela dura bien encore deux heures ; le temps de finir sa deuxième livraison, et il était trop tard pour penser à s'occuper de la troisième. Cela lui aurait demandé soit de camper dehors, soit de rouler toute la nuit. Aucune des deux solutions ne l'attirant spécialement, il décida de laisser cette tâche pour le lendemain et alla passer sa frustration au Septième Ciel. Avec un peu de chance, le fait de voir les enfants et Tifa le calmerait un peu.

Il eut la surprise de trouver Reno des Turks accoudé au comptoir, une grimace solidement ancrée sur le visage. Cloud haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Tifa. Sa vieille amie fit un sourire d'excuse.

— Mais c'est Cloud ! s'écria le Turk en levant son verre en le voyant. Ça fait un bail, yo !

— Reno.

Comme s'il avait la patience pour supporter les sautes d'humeur de ce type ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins associés pour contrer la menace de Kadaj et ses frères, le Turk avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de le tourmenter en public, en se montrant un peu trop cavalier envers Tifa et lui par exemple. Il n'ignorait pas les préférences plus... éclectiques de Reno ; comment l'aurait-il pu, d'ailleurs, quand celui-ci s'évertuait à lui faire des avances à chacune de leurs rencontres ? Cloud ne savait jamais s'il en était agacé ou flatté. Sans doute un mélange des deux ; il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Ses années passées dans l'armée avait considérablement élargi ses considérations sur la sexualité de tout un chacun, mais comment savoir s'il s'agissait effectivement de son point de vue ou de celui de Zack ?

— Un problème ? continua-t-il. Rufus a un service à me demander ?

Reno secoua la tête, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

— J'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon blondinet favori ?

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

— Reno, je ne suis pas intéressé, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? J'aime les femmes.

— C'est ça, et ton attirance pour Sephiroth, c'est juste de l'admiration juvénile, hein ? ricana le Turk. À d'autres. J'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de choses.

Cloud n'insista pas. Il était inutile d'essayer de faire entendre raison à Reno quand il avait une idée en tête ; il avait déjà tenté le coup et s'était heurté à un mur. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le verre que l'autre homme tenait à la main.

— Tiens c'est drôle, on dirait le remède miracle de Yuffie contre le mal de l'air, dit-il en désignant la boisson jaunâtre.

— Ça l'est, intervint une Tifa rendue hilare par l'échange auquel ils venaient de se livrer. Version deux : deux minutes pour le faire, deux secondes pour l'avaler, deux jours pour s'en remettre.

— Je me disais bien que l'odeur était familière. Je ne savais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à part elle qui pouvaient en supporter le goût.

— C'est de la pisse de chocobo, yo ! cria joyeusement Reno.

Tifa secoua la tête et lui lança un regard en coin. S'était-il passé quelque chose en son absence ? Cloud soupira et se planta devant le Turk.

— Trêve de plaisanteries, fit-il d'une voix sombre. Pourquoi es-tu là, Reno ?

Généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe quand Reno était seul. Il préférait humilier Cloud et ses amis accompagné des autres Turks ; sa présence en ces lieux, seul et sans arme, n'était pas bon signe. Les anciens membres d'AVALANCHE et les Turks avaient beau être courtois (et dans le cas de Reno, aguicheur) les uns envers les autres, ils n'étaient pas des amis pour autant.

— C'est ça ton problème, tête de chocobo. Aucune confiance en tes semblables, yo.

— J'ai assez de confiance là où il faut. Juste pas pour toi et les gens de ton espèce.

— Pfuu. Élitiste.

— Crache le morceau, Reno.

Pris entre deux feux, un verre de liquide écoeurant à la main et aucun allié pour le soutenir. Cloud espérait bien que Reno abandonne d'ici peu. Il était trop fatigué pour faire preuve de tolérance. Ses vêtements avaient besoin d'être lavés et il n'était pas contre un bon bain lui-même, de préférence avant un repas chaud et consistant. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Reno lui fit alors un clin d'oeil et tira la langue de manière obscène. Cloud se demanda un bref instant s'il aurait des problèmes avec Rufus s'il explosait la tête d'un de ses employés à coups d'Omnislash. Probablement que non. Reno devait agacer assez de gens pour le mériter, y compris Rufus.

— Tu ne veux pas boire avec moi, Cloudy ? Je t'invite. Tournée de pisse de chocobo, yo !

Valait-il mieux le jeter dehors tout de suite ou attendre que Tifa s'en charge ?

— Reno, t'es lourd, dit justement la barmaid. Ou tu nous dit ce que tu fais ici, ou tu te barres. Je n'aime pas qu'on foute le bordel dans mon bar.

— Je ne fous pas le bordel, yo ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

— Non, mais si tu continues à brailler comme ça, tu vas te recevoir quelques coups et ça, c'est pas bon pour moi.

Le Turk ricana.

— Pas drôle, yo. Ok, je m'en vais.

Et avant que Tifa ou Cloud puisse comprendre quoi que ce fût, Reno déposa une dizaine de gils sur le comptoir et s'esquiva aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

— Pour la pisse de chocobo, yo ! dit-il. Et lâche-toi un peu, Cloud, t'as l'air d'un zombie !

La salle reprit son rythme habituel à son départ. Tifa haussa les épaules et alla jeter le jus de Yuffie dans l'évier, l'incident déjà mis de côté. Ce n'était pas le cas de son ami. Cloud fronça les sourcils et contempla longuement la porte. Il s'était passé quoi, exactement ?

**xxxxx**

La première fois que Reno avait embrassé un garçon, il était saoul et à peine plus âgé que le gamin que Cloud avait pris sous sa tutelle. Neuf ans. C'était bien peu pour une première expérience sexuelle. Pour sa défense, il n'était pas entièrement fautif. Son oncle avait profité de la situation et avait abusé de son statut d'adulte. Fort heureusement pour le petit Reno, il lui avait immédiatement vomi dessus, coupant court à toutes les pensées lubriques qu'il aurait pu avoir. L'enfant qu'il était s'en était sorti avec une gueule de bois et la promesse de ne plus boire d'alcool de toute sa vie. Trois ans plus tard, il rompait déjà ce premier serment d'honneur.

— À quoi tu penses ? fit Éléna en remarquant son visage sombre.

— À ma première cuite. Un cauchemar, yo.

— J'imagine.

Le rire d'Éléna était aussi clair que le ciel de Costa Del Sol. Reno envia son optimisme, sa joie de vivre, la relation discrète mais réelle qu'elle partageait avec Tseng. Toutes les cinq minutes, les yeux de la jeune femme se perdaient dans la contemplation de la silhouette de leur illustre chef. Tseng était concentré sur sa conduite, à l'avant de la jeep qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir d'un mécanicien bedonnant à l'haleine de chacal. Rude était assis à côté de lui et regardait le paysage. Éléna ne se rendait même pas compte que Reno l'observait.

— Combien de temps avant d'arriver, yo ? demanda-t-il pour la sixième fois depuis le début de leur voyage.

On ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Reno se désintéressa de la question et fixa la route, la tête emplie de doutes.

**xxxxx**

Martha Belfast était une très belle femme bien qu'ayant les bras un peu forts. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient étaient pourtant d'accord sur un même point : elle avait les plus belles jambes de Corel. Longues, fines, parfaitement ciselées. Une oeuvre d'art pour tout homme normalement constitué. Martha s'occupait de la vente des billets de téléphérique en partance vers le Gold Saucer ; ses jambes magnifiques étaient de ce fait constamment cachées derrière le comptoir en bois sombre, au grand dam des hommes qui venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Elle chassait les prétendants indésirables en leur signalant qu'elle ne parlait pas aux gens qui n'achetaient pas de billet. Du reste, elle savait se battre et n'hésitait pas à employer des méthodes plus musclées pour contrer ceux qui se montraient un peu trop insistants. Le bruit courait qu'elle avait fait partie des Turks quelques années auparavant ; comme tout le monde dans le coin aimait Martha, personne ne le croyait.

La ville de Corel avait un peu prospéré depuis les événements d'avant la destruction de Shinra : au lieu des tentes plus ou moins vivables et des camps sommaires, quelques baraques plus solides, en bois ou en pierre, ornaient à présent le paysage. Le confort était plus accessible du fait des efforts de tous ; certaines familles avaient même l'eau courante et le chauffage au charbon, ce qui était le comble du luxe dans la région. L'industrie s'était considérablement étendue ; Barret Wallace, le chef de l'équipe s'occupant de l'exploitation des matières premières utilisées en ersatz à l'énergie Mako, veillait à ce que l'ordre soit respecté et à ce que tout le monde puisse participer à cette nouvelle avancée. Les choses allaient pour le mieux.

Barret avait rencontré Martha le premier jour de son retour à Corel, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de renouer avec les gens rudes de la région. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme avait eu du fil à retordre avec une bande d'anciens militaires de la Shinra devenus mercenaires suite à la perte de leur emploi. Ils avaient absolument voulu se rendre à Gold Saucer pour prendre du bon temps mais ne possédaient aucun argent ; Martha leur avait gentiment conseillé de revenir plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient de quoi payer leur billet de passage. Cela ne leur avait pas plu et ils s'étaient attaqués à elle. Ils avaient été une dizaine contre une seule jeune femme ; aucun des habitants présents n'avait eu le courage d'aller l'aider. Seul Barret s'était interposé et à eux deux, ils avaient assommé les voyous et les avaient chassés hors de la ville. Les deux compères étaient devenus rapidement amis et leur relation avait grandement contribué à la réhabilitation de Barret auprès des autres. À présent, ils étaient tous deux des figures importantes de Corel.

On disait que Barret était intéressé par Martha et en aurait bien fait son épouse et la mère de la fille qu'il avait laissée à Midgar. Barret réagissait à ces rumeurs en rougissant violemment et en bégayant absurdité sur absurdité. Martha ne faisait qu'en rire. Cela faisait partie des habitudes du coin, de discuter sur les affaires privées des gens. Tout le monde se connaissait et on vivait encore les uns sur les autres : rien d'étonnant à ce que le moindre geste soit immédiatement connu et amplifié.

C'est pourquoi l'arrivée d'un quatuor de Turks fit aussitôt sensation. La jeep pénétra dans l'enceinte de la ville à onze heures du matin, alors que les hommes valides étaient déjà partis travailler. Plusieurs curieux délaissèrent leur activité première pour les suivre, inquiets et non moins hostiles. Trois hommes, un brun, un roux et un chauve, une femme blonde plutôt menue. Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences avec un Turk. Leurs costumes noirs étaient impeccables, leurs mines sombres ne présageaient rien de bon (l'homme roux était un peu plus négligé et nonchalant mais personne ne fit vraiment attention aux détails). Leur véhicule s'arrêta devant le stand de Martha, ils descendirent sans un mot, le rouquin salua la foule en ricanant. L'homme brun fit un signe de tête à Martha qui lui répondit de même. La minute suivante, elle fermait boutique et s'en allait en direction du Mont Corel, les quatre Turks sur les talons. Les appels des habitants restèrent sans réponse, elle ignora leurs questions et les regards suppliants qu'ils lui lançaient. Les cinq compères disparurent au détour du chemin qui menaient au sommet.

Un message urgent fut envoyé sans tarder à Barret.

**xxxxx**

Cloud arriva à la mine de Corel Nord à la pause déjeuner, alors que tous les ouvriers étaient en train de discuter bruyamment autour de l'entrée en avalant sandwiches et bières. Il parqua Fenrir non loin du groupe et se dirigea sans hâte vers eux, un paquet sous le bras. Barret l'aperçut et lui fit de grands signes de sa main mécanique. Les autres hommes l'observèrent, curieux. Ils n'avaient vu Cloud qu'une fois ou deux depuis l'installation de Barret et s'étaient toujours demandés si ce que leur avait raconté leur patron à son sujet était vrai. Pour eux, Cloud et les autres étaient les héros qui avaient sauvé la planète ; de ce fait, ils avaient un peu de mal à le traiter normalement comme le leur avait demandé Barret.

— Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon pote ?

— Livraison, lui répondit son ami. Un paquet pour toi de la part de Reeve.

— Ah, ça doit être la pièce pour mon bras que je lui ai demandé !

Cloud hocha la tête et lui tendit le colis, ses yeux bleus parcourant le décor. La mine avait l'air de se porter bien ; il savait qu'au plus profond de la montagne, les hommes de Barret avaient trouvé un filon de pétrole assez conséquent et l'exploitaient au maximum. L'expansion récente de Corel était due à cette découverte inespérée et à la hargne des habitants, qui cherchaient à survivre coûte que coûte dans une région aussi hostile. Barret y était aussi pour beaucoup : d'abord en convertissant une partie des fabriques encore debout en distilleries d'alcool exportable, puis en forçant plusieurs hommes forts à le suivre pour trouver des solutions d'énergie alternatives au Mako. Bien lui en prit. Corel n'était pas loin de sortir du marasme économique dans lequel il était plongé depuis des années pour devenir une force industrielle du continent.

— Tout va bien, ici ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

— On ne peut mieux ! s'écria Barret en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Tout le monde a la pêche, c'est génial ! L'exploitation avance bien, les gars sont motivés. Avec un peu de bol, je pourrai passer quelques jours avec Marlène d'ici la fin du mois.

— Tant mieux.

— Y'a intérêt ! On a bossé comme des malades !

Son rire sincère faisait plaisir à entendre. Cloud sourit à son ami et sortit de sa poche une petite figurine en tissu représentant une petite fille tenant une fleur.

— C'est pour toi, dit-il. Marlène a passé deux jours à la faire.

Barret ouvrit des yeux ronds ; une larme lui coula du coin de l'oeil. Il saisit la poupée de sa main valide et la regarda de près.

— Sérieux ?

— Ouais. Tifa m'a tout raconté.

La poupée n'était pas très réussie ; un des bras était plus court que l'autre et les éléments de son visage étaient un peu de travers. Néanmoins, Barret brandit fièrement son cadeau devant ses hommes comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

— Eh les gars, regardez ce que ma petite princesse m'a fait ! cria-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Cloud se mit à rire de bon coeur avec les autres. Un mineur lui proposa une chope de bière locale. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant : il avait juré à Tifa de tout faire pour être plus sociable et c'était justement une bonne occasion de la prendre au mot. La bière était fraîche et bonne, pas exceptionnelle mais elle tenait assez au corps pour qu'il en redemande une autre. Le trajet avait été long depuis Edge et il lui faudrait bientôt reprendre le chemin inverse.

— Bois tant que tu veux, Cloud, c'est ma tournée ! s'écria un Barret au comble de la joie. Bon Dieu, c'est quand même bon d'être en vie !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer dans un épais sandwich brun, un homme surgit, le souffle haletant. Barret le connaissait bien. Le vieux Harvey évitait autant que possible de se fatiguer à cause d'une vieille blessure au genou qui n'avait jamais voulu guérir. Le voir dans un tel état ne présageait rien de bon. Harvey leva ses yeux affolés vers lui et se mit à parler.

**xxxxx**

La montée était difficile du fait des irrégularités de la route. Plusieurs fois, les pieds de Reno buttèrent sur des pierres ou des racines. La lettre chiffonnée se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste et il lui arrivait d'y plonger sa main pour la manipuler du bout des doigts. Le papier était sale et froissé de partout ; il avait perdu l'enveloppe, jetée depuis longtemps aux quatre vents. À ses côtés, Rude ne faisait pas attention à lui mais avait les yeux fixés sur leur guide. Les longs cheveux bruns de Martha étaient constamment soulevés par la bise.

— Alors, c'est pas trop dur, la vie ici ? demanda Reno tout à trac.

— On s'y fait, répondit Martha. Les gens sont gentils et ils ont envie d'accomplir de grandes choses pour leur ville.

— Ah, c'est cool alors.

— Oui.

Rude hochait la tête et essayait de ne pas voir qu'elle ne lui avait pas lancé le moindre regard depuis leur arrivée. Reno soupira. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que ces deux-là se réconcilieraient.

— Reno ? chuchota Éléna en l'entraînant à l'arrière de leur file. Tu connais cette femme ?

— Martha ? Ouais, elle a fait partie des nôtres pendant quatre ans. Elle a pris sa retraite un peu avant ton arrivée, yo.

— Oh. Et Rude ? Il la connaissait aussi ?

Sacrée Éléna. Faites-lui confiance pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le groupe. Reno attribuait cette compétence à son statut de seule femme des Turks à l'heure actuelle. Comme si elle avait acquis tous les pouvoirs féminins qui pouvaient être impartis à leur unité.

C'était un raisonnement complètement stupide, bien entendu, mais il avait le mérite d'occuper son esprit du vrai problème qui le dérangeait. Et cela faisait passer le temps dans cette montée fastidieuse.

— Ouais. Ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble, yo.

Éléna ne posa plus de questions du reste du voyage mais Reno put voir qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Était-elle inquiète au sujet de Rude ? Ou en voulait-elle à Martha d'être partie ? Son regard partait souvent de l'un à l'autre, pour finir sur Tseng. C'était donc ça.

— Tseng aussi la connaissait, mais seulement professionnellement, yo.

Reno espérait que cela suffirait à calmer ses incertitudes. Éléna n'était pas spécialement le type de la femme jalouse mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait la laisser se torturer l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée par son statut de benjamine des Turks. Elle était la plus jeune et la seule femme d'entre les quatre membres restants et de ce fait, elle se sentait obligée d'en faire trop et de veiller sur tout le monde. Résultat, elle était bien la plus consciencieuse de leur quatuor après Tseng, mais aussi la plus possessive : gare à quiconque osait toucher à sa petite famille !

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, Éléna secoua la tête, profondément troublée.

— J'espère que tout ira bien, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Reno se mit à rire.

— Un truc de fille ?

— Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va arriver.

Cette remarque fit taire Reno. Il détourna les yeux ; la culpabilité lui rongeait le coeur. La lettre était toujours dans sa poche. L'espace d'un instant, son toucher lui inspira du dégoût.

**xxxxx**

La piste était encore fraîche et menait au sommet de la montagne, là où la Shinra avait autrefois construit un réacteur Mako. L'endroit était maintenant à l'abandon et l'accès était plus ou moins interdit au public ; même les ouvriers ne s'y aventuraient plus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trop de problèmes passés.

— Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pris à Martha, bougonna Barret. Et ces Turks ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici, j'vous jure !

— C'est bizarre, en effet, admit Cloud. En parlant de ça, Reno est venu au Septième Ciel il y a une semaine. Il est reparti très vite, mais il était... bizarre. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot.

— Bizarre comment ?

— Il n'était pas aussi casse-pieds que d'habitude.

Barret fit la grimace.

— Ah ouais ?

— Il n'a même pas essayé de peloter Tifa ou de me draguer... correctement. Il a juste payé son verre et est parti, comme ça.

— Sans déc' ? s'étonna son ami. Tu crois que c'est lié ?

Cloud repensa au comportement de Reno, ses airs fuyants, la manière étrange avec laquelle il avait détourné le regard. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte que cela ne ressemblait pas au personnage. Il était plus du genre à foncer dans le tas qu'à prendre des gants, et tant pis s'il commettait une gaffe monumentale. Qu'il ait abandonné en cours de route, laissant Cloud sans même essayer de lui proposer un rendez-vous galant, était... nouveau. Et un peu déroutant.

— Je l'ignore. Et ça m'inquiète, à vrai dire. Qu'en est-il de ton amie ? Elle a quelque chose à voir avec les Turks ? D'après ce Harvey, elle n'a eu aucun mal à les conduire ici.

Barret parut gêné.

— Ben, y'a plus ou moins une rumeur qui dit qu'elle a été une ancienne Turk, mais je croyais que c'était du baratin. Et puis bon, les Turks, on leur a plutôt pardonné, et c'est pas comme si c'était le premier truc que tu pouvais te dire en la voyant...

Cloud soupira.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

— N'empêche, protesta Barret, c'est vraiment une femme bien. Je crois pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose de nuisible pour la planète ou pour les gens de Corel. Elle aime vraiment cet endroit.

— Si tu le dis...

Le reste de l'ascension se fit sans plus de commentaire. Cloud remarqua avec curiosité que le paysage n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur dernière visite : des rochers, quelques arbres, une montée abrupte. Il se demanda si le réacteur était aussi identique à son souvenir.

— Personne n'est allé là-haut depuis notre dernière visite ?

— Pas trop à ma connaissance, dit Barret. J'ai fait en sorte de boucler le coin. Je pensais pas qu'on aurait des problèmes si tôt.

— Tu t'y attendais, alors ?

— De la part de touristes morbides ou de groupes de mercenaires, ouais. Mais les Turks, j'voulais pas en entendre parler. Quand je mettrai la main dessus, ils comprendront pas leur douleur.

Et ce disant, il brandit son bras droit en direction du chemin et fit bouger la mitraillette qui y était greffée. Cloud tâta son épée pour se donner de la contenance.

**xxxxx**

Le réacteur était aussi vide qu'on pouvait l'espérer de la part d'une telle installation datant d'avant le jour du Météore. Les alentours étaient truffés de barrières, de panneaux d'avertissement et d'interdiction, de détritus immondes sans doute jetés par des détracteurs. L'un dans l'autre, il semblait peu probable que quelqu'un puisse y travailler, et encore moins y vivre.

— T'es sûr que l'info de Rufus est viable, Tseng ? demanda Reno en faisant rouler du bout du pied une canette rouillée. Ça m'a l'air vide, yo.

— Certain, affirma Tseng. Allons voir à l'intérieur, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

— Et si on trouve rien ?

— Alors il s'agira d'une fausse alerte, et je ne crois pas que quiconque en sera vraiment fâché, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tseng en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Reno haussa les épaules.

— Ouais, c'est vrai que l'idée de rencontrer un Hojo Deux... Yuck.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord. Rude, passe devant avec Martha. Éléna et Reno, restez ici pour surveiller et fouiller le coin. Je ne veux aucun intrus. Nous gardons le contact radio.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Reno se sentit grandement soulagé ; il n'avait pas à rentrer ni à voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Restait à trouver le moyen de rentrer au plus vite...

— Eh, Reno, à quoi tu penses ? fit la voix d'Éléna.

— À rien.

— Je ne te crois pas. T'es vraiment étrange depuis quelques temps.

— Ah oui ? Étrange comment ?

— Tu ne traînes plus autant avec nous, t'as l'air dans les nuages une fois sur deux, tu oublies souvent de placer ton sempiternel "yo" à la fin de chaque phrase. D'autres exemples ?

— Ah. T'as peut-être raison.

Et il laissa les choses là. Éléna fronça les sourcils, visiblement frustrée, mais elle n'osa pas poser davantage de questions. Un Reno introspectif était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'elle ne sache plus à quel saint se vouer ; elle préférait sans doute attendre d'avoir plus d'informations ou que son ami vienne lui parler de lui-même. C'était toujours comme ça : quand Reno avait un problème, aussi mineur fût-il, il prenait un malin plaisir à le dire autour de lui, quitte à agacer son entourage sur la longueur. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mêler ses amis à ce qui allait sans doute arriver. Trahir les Turks était hors de question, mais s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix... S'il n'y avait que sa vie qui en dépendait...

Un cri de la part d'Éléna le tira de sa torpeur. Surgissant du chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, deux silhouettes connues, visages courroucés et poses de combat, couraient vers eux en brandissant leurs armes respectives.

**xxxxx**

Barret menait la marche et fut naturellement le premier à les voir. Il accéléra l'allure tout en rechargeant son arme ; Cloud sortit son épée de son fourreau. Le réacteur était dans un état navrant de délabrement, avec les signes habituels qui caractérisaient une usine désaffectée. Devant le portail en ruine se trouvaient Éléna et Reno des Turks. Ils les avaient aperçus et les attendaient de pied ferme. Cloud pouvait voir des étincelles s'échapper du bâton électrique de Reno ; elles paraissaient irréelles dans ce lieu désert et sale.

— On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? commença Éléna en pointant son pistolet automatique dans leur direction.

— On pourrait vous demander la même chose ! rugit Barret. Cet endroit est fermé et interdit au public !

— Les Turks ne sont pas le public, dit la jeune femme avec fierté.

— Me dites pas que vous comptez remettre le réacteur à flot ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous botter les fesses ! Non, je vous botterai quand même les fesses, réacteur ou pas !

Reno ricana.

— Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, « Ballet ».

— Ferme-la, tête d'abruti.

— Ta gueule.

Cloud soupira. Comme si c'était le moment de s'échanger des insultes dignes d'une gamine du Village Fusée ! Il dépassa rapidement les deux hommes pris dans leur joute verbale et oculaire avec la ferme intention de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Un pistolet lui fut mis sous le nez. Il se mit en garde.

— On ne passe pas, dit calmement Éléna.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je croyais que Rufus était de notre côté.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Tseng m'a dit de ne laisser passer personne.

Cloud fit glisser sa lame sur le canon du pistolet et le détourna de la direction de sa tête, sans que cela ait l'air de déranger Éléna. Derrière lui, Reno et Barret pointaient leurs armes chargées l'un sur l'autre, attendant le moindre signe d'attaque de l'adversaire.

— Si c'est la guerre que la Shinra veut...

Une détonation se fit entendre de l'intérieur du réacteur, attirant l'attention de tous. Vif comme l'éclair, Reno sortit de sous sa veste un appareil radio et activa la communication. Cloud rejoignit Barret.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, yo ?

Grésillement. Le Turk jura et se précipita vers l'origine de l'explosion, Éléna le suivant de près. Barret et Cloud s'échangèrent un regard anxieux et leur emboîtèrent le pas, s'attendant au pire.

**xxxxx**

Que faire lorsque la vie de vos amis les plus proches est potentiellement en danger et qu'on n'a peut-être pas le droit d'intervenir directement ? Reno examina la question sous tous les angles sans trouver de réponse sûre. Il ne savait même pas si la personne qu'ils recherchaient se trouvait effectivement dans le réacteur ou si ce n'était qu'un subterfuge de sa part pour les éloigner de sa véritable base d'opérations. Après tout, Carson Nevada avait bien réussi à convaincre la Shinra de sa mort durant dix longues années. Même Reno l'avait fermement cru jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette lettre une semaine auparavant.

Le chemin lui parut long, trop long. À ses côtés, Éléna avait pâli et montrait son visage des jours d'adversité ; signe qu'elle se préparait à affronter le pire. Reno repensa au pressentiment dont elle lui avait parlé et pria pour qu'elle se fût trompée.

— Par là ! cria la jeune femme en empruntant un couloir à leur droite. Je peux entendre du bruit !

Elle avait toujours eu l'oreille étonnamment fine ; Reno suivit ses indications. À cet instant, des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière eux. Il se retourna et vit que les deux anciens membres d'AVALANCHE les avaient suivis.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, bordel ? tonna Barret.

Éléna était tellement angoissée qu'elle répondit de bonne grâce. Reno ne s'en offusqua pas. Après toutes ces années en sa compagnie, ils avaient appris qu'il était plus facile de laisser la jeune femme dans le noir que de lui indiquer les détails d'une mission. Elle était si prompte à révéler des informations capitales dans un moment de panique !

— Aucune idée, mais Tseng et les autres sont là-dedans ! C'est sûrement eux et le gars qu'on recherche !

— Quel gars ? demanda à son tour Cloud en arrivant à hauteur de Reno.

— C'est...

— Personne ! la coupa Reno. Ça ne te regarde pas, Strife !

Cloud lui jeta un regard noir. Quelle était la dernière fois où il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille plutôt que par son prénom ? Reno ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ces derniers temps, il était plutôt facile d'oublier qu'ils avaient été un jour des étrangers, voire des ennemis.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi ensemble durant plusieurs minutes, entre les cris furieux de Barret, les regards suspicieux de Cloud et l'attitude crispée d'Éléna. Reno avait hâte que tout se termine très vite. Il commençait à se sentir claustrophobe.

Le long couloir d'acier dans lequel ils couraient se termina enfin et ils purent émerger dans une salle immense, située au coeur du réacteur. Leurs trois amis s'y trouvaient, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un monstre gigantesque aux tentacules acérés leur faisait face. Il poussait des hurlements déchirants ; son corps spongieux bloquait l'accès à une porte triangulaire étrange. Le gardien de ces lieux, peut-être ?

— C'est quoi ce truc ? hurla-t-il à Tseng.

Celui-ci était occupé à parer à grands coups d'éventails les attaques de l'ennemi. Il jeta à peine une regard à son subordonné et fit signe à ses deux compagnons de le rejoindre. Martha et Rude, qui battaient les flancs de la bête à coups de poings et de pieds, lui obéirent sans sourciller. C'était moins une : un liquide verdâtre jaillit de l'endroit qu'ils avaient attaqué et gicla sur le sol et les murs.

— Bon sang ! clama Barret. Ce truc est plein à craquer de Mako, ma parole ! Comment c'est possible ?

Tseng lança un coup d'oeil à Barret et Cloud et parut adresser un reproche muet à Reno tout en continuant à lutter contre les tentacules. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le chef, se dit avec fierté Reno.

— Nous l'ignorons, répondit Tseng. Nous l'avons trouvé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Il semblait veiller sur cette entrée derrière lui.

— Il ressemble à aucun monstre connu, intervint Cloud. Est-ce une expérimentation de Hojo ?

Tseng donna l'impression de réfléchir sur sa réponse. Puis :

— En quelque sorte.

Cela parut suffire. Barret et Cloud échangèrent à peine un regard et foncèrent sur la bête, armes en avant.

**xxxxx**

Cloud se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, quelque peu rassuré de ne plus avoir à se poser de question pour le moment. La montée d'adrénaline qu'il recevait lors d'un combat était toujours aussi grisante ; il ne l'aurais abandonnée pour rien au monde. Il était un guerrier avant tout et le resterait probablement jusqu'à sa mort, même s'il s'était un peu assagi et ne parcourait plus les plaines autour de Midgar en quête du prochain adversaire. Il était bon de se rappeler de temps à autre qu'il avait le niveau pour s'opposer à n'importe quel monstre.

La créature avait l'apparence d'un poulpe géant ; ses longs tentacules agiles étaient sertis de lames brillantes et sans nul doute létales. Rude et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avaient réussi à l'entailler sur les côtés, faisant jaillir une double fontaine de Mako qui semblait constituer le « sang » du monstre. En tant que tel, l'existence d'un tel être était une aberration en soi. Était-il une réminiscence du passage de Hojo en ces lieux ? Raison de plus pour s'en débarrasser au plus tôt.

Esquive, parade du plat de l'épée, coupe d'un tentacule. Cloud put enfin atteindre une distance raisonnable pour lancer une attaque. Des flaques d'énergie Mako sur le sol. Il les ignora et assembla correctement son épée pour un Coup Tranchant, pile au sommet de ce qui servait sommairement de tête à la créature, tandis que Barret lui envoyait une salve de Furamax. Le monstre trembla sous les coups, puis il s'affaissa sur lui-même. Une dernière botte, et il fut vivement envoyé en arrière en faisant gicler un torrent de Mako. Les deux amis se poussèrent suffisamment pour ne pas être touchés. Cloud espérait que les Turks en avaient fait de même. En particulier Reno. Sitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, il se retourna.

Reno allait bien. Apparemment, il s'était jeté sur le côté avec Éléna et avait un mal fou à la faire tenir sur ses jambes. Les trois autres s'étaient retirés en les voyant se ruer sur l'ennemi. L'odeur acide du Mako était partout.

— Tout le monde va bien ? hurla Tseng en examinant ses hommes. Éléna ?

— Ou... oui, bégaya la jeune femme. Merci, Reno.

— De rien, ma belle.

Il paraissait calme et maître de lui. Cloud ne pouvait détacher les yeux du sourire chaleureux qu'il adressait à Éléna. L'avait-il jamais vu sourire de cette manière ? Et par tous les Cetras, pourquoi cette idée l'embarrassait-elle autant ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

L'odeur du Mako. L'expression de Reno. Cette sensation étrange dans son corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Reno se tourna vers lui et l'espace d'une seconde, Cloud crut voir un éclat vert traverser ses yeux.

Il sursauta. La vision avait disparue. Reno se désintéressa de lui et rejoignit Rude qui discutait avec la deuxième femme du groupe.

— Eh, Martha, t'es ok ? demanda Barret en se dirigeant vers eux.

La dénommée Martha fit un sourire crispé.

— Oui, merci Barret.

— Ok. Maintenant tu peux me dire ce que vous préparez, vous les Turks ? Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais jugé utile de me dire que tu étais avec eux ?

Il avait pris sa grosse voix de père de famille fâché. Cloud l'avait déjà entendue : généralement, cela précédait une engueulade en règle à la Barret. Il eut un peu pitié de cette pauvre femme.

— Martha ne fait plus partie des Turks, intervint Tseng. Elle nous rendait simplement un service. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

— Foutaises !

Son hurlement résonna dans la salle. Martha se ratatina visiblement.

— Je suis désolée, Barret. Je ne voulais pas r'inquiéter.

— En disparaissant d'un coup avec des Turks ? Et puis vous foutez quoi, d'abord ? Vous débarquez ici, et comme par hasard, on découvre une espèce de monstre bourré de Mako ! On ne veut pas de vos saletés de manipulations à Corel ! brailla Barret.

Un silence embarrassé se fit.

— Pour une fois, nous n'y sommes pour rien, dit alors Rude, au grand étonnement de tous.

— Et mon cul c'est du chocobo ?

— C'est vrai, dit à son tour Éléna. On est de votre côté !

— Prouvez-le, souffla Cloud. Dites-nous tout.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tseng. Celui-ci hocha la tête et montra du menton l'entrée rectangulaire que gardait le monstre.

— Allons-y, fit-il. Je vous raconterai en marchant.

**xxxxx**

_Le laboratoire était toujours sombre, quel que soit l'heure à laquelle il venait. Reno détestait cette atmosphère : moite, pesante, malsaine. Carson n'avait que faire de ces remarques ; c'était son lieu de travail, il avait le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. L'enfant tremblait toujours à l'idée de se retrouver sans le vouloir devant un monstre échappé d'un container, qu'il n'aurait pas vu parce qu'il s'était caché dans l'ombre._

_Les visites se déroulaient invariablement le mercredi, jour de repos supposé de Carson. Reno détestait ce jour plus que les autres. Il était obligé de s'excuser auprès de sa famille d'adoption pour emprunter le chemin de la Compagnie Shinra ; un garde mis au fait le laissait emprunter l'ascenseur de verre qui menait au quinzième étage, section Rouge._

_Reno détestait le rouge. Le nom de l'endroit était rouge, les fleurs qui ornaient l'entrée étaient rouges, même la brassière du garde était rouge. Le sang des cobayes était rouge, comme le sien._

_Son oncle l'accueillait un sourire aux lèvres._

— _Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, Reno ? demandait-il toujours._

_Les yeux de Carson étaient injectés de rouge. L'enfant s'asseyait alors en face de lui et lui racontait sa semaine, point par point, et son oncle prenait des notes ou l'interrompait parfois pour lui poser des questions précises qui semblaient anodines sur le moment, mais qui devaient avoir leur importance._

_En échange, Carson lui parlait de Rufus._

_L'un dans l'autre, c'était un bon marché._

**xxxxx**

— Il s'appelle Carson Nevada, commença Tseng. C'était un associé de Hojo, quoique pas aussi brillant, si vous voulez mon avis. Il travaillait avec lui sur le projet Jenova mais s'est vite détaché pour continuer ses propres expériences. Selon la rumeur, il avait en charge un projet secret pour l'ancien président Shinra.

— Et personne ne l'a arrêté ? s'enquit Cloud d'une voix brusque.

— Nous pensions qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Vois-tu, il était censé être mort depuis dix ans dans un incendie.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— J'ai moi-même retrouvé son corps.

Cloud haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Alors comment ?

— Nous l'ignorons. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.

— Explique-toi.

Le groupe continuait son avancée. La porte triangulaire n'était que le début d'un autre long couloir sombre éclairé seulement par quelques lampes çà et là. Le fait qu'elles marchent encore prouvaient un passage humain récent, ce qui encouragea les deux factions à travailler de concert. Tseng et Cloud menaient la marche, Barret et Martha la clôturaient. Ces deux-là semblaient très occupés de leur côté ; Cloud avait assez à faire avec les Turks pour prêter attention à leur conversation. Il pourrait toujours demander à Barret un peu plus tard (sauf si c'était trop personnel, bien entendu).

— Rufus a reçu de la part d'un de ses informateurs un bulletin étrange signalant une activité inhabituelle ici-même, dans le réacteur Mako de Corel. Cela fait déjà quelques temps que nous surveillons de près les anciens réacteurs Mako de la Shinra. En cas de... « présence suspecte », notre travail est de venir enquêter et d'éradiquer la menace si besoin est.

— Pourquoi ?

— Rufus veut se racheter. C'est normal.

— Je vois.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, une photographie était jointe au rapport. L'image était floue, mais Rufus a très bien reconnu Carson Nevada, qui travaillait avec son père sur un projet connu de lui seul. Quand Nevada est mort, toute trace a été effacée et on croit que Shinra père a abandonné le projet pour s'intéresser davantage aux travaux de Hojo. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyons.

— Et ce Nevada est en vie.

— Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Après tout, je l'ai bien vu mort. Et il y a autre chose...

— Quoi ?

— Sur cette photographie de Nevada... Il était enveloppé d'une grande cape noire. Nous n'avons pas pu voir s'il avait un numéro tatoué sur le corps, mais...

Le sang de Cloud se glaça dans ses veines. Une cape noire. Un mort qui se balade. C'étaient là des notions un peu trop familières.

Barret eut le mot exact pour qualifier la situation.

— Et merde.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

- J'ai tenté de recréer la façon de parler de Reno mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas très réussi. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. La perte progressive de cet accent est tout à fait normale et n'est pas le résultat d'une quelconque maladresse ou d'un oubli regrettable.

- Si vous avez eu l'occasion de jouer à _Before Crisis_ ou de voir des artworks, Martha est la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns/gris foncés qui utilise les arts martiaux pour se battre. Je réutiliserai sans doute les personnages que le joueur peut choisir dans le jeu et si c'est le cas, je le mentionnerai en fin de chapitre pour que vous puissiez avoir un référent graphique. Toutefois, ne connaissant que le minimum sur leur histoire personnelle (c'est-à-dire presque rien), je serai amenée à créer des données sur eux selon mes besoins. Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

- Reno est le nom d'une ville de l'état du Nevada, États-Unis. Carson aussi. C'est une méthode un peu facile pour trouver un nom mais bon...

- Ce n'est pas une note mais j'apprécierai énormément de recevoir les avis de mes lecteurs éventuels. En clair, une review ou deux ne me ferait pas de mal et me donnerait l'impression de ne pas écrire pour rien... même si c'est pour me faire remarquer qu'un personnage est OOC (ce qui est fort possible) ou que tel élément de l'histoire est peu probable pour telle ou telle raison valable (à part pour les couples parce qu'il s'agit plutôt là d'une question de goûts, je le crains). Merci.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Reno pouvait presque entendre son coeur battre dans la pénombre. La vision qui se déroulait devant lui était irréelle : AVALANCHE et Turks, oeuvrant ensemble et en un même lieu pour un but commun. Le dernier conflit avec le gang de Kadaj, un an plus tôt, n'avait pas présenté un cas si extrême : même en étant alliées, les deux factions ne s'étaient que rarement retrouvées dans le même espace immédiat. Et cela ne comprenait pas Barret Wallace, ancien chef d'AVALANCHE et râleur extraordinaire.

Bien entendu, la présence de Martha y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Barret et elle s'entendaient à merveille, au point qu'il lui pardonne sa faute de goût d'avoir appartenu aux Turks. La complicité entre eux était manifeste ; Reno eut un peu de peine pour Rude qui aimait encore la jeune femme, aux dernières nouvelles.

Un coup d'oeil en direction de son ami lui apprit qu'il allait très bien, en fait. Rude ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de leurs nouveaux alliés et discutait paisiblement avec Éléna des lunettes de soleil de grande marque qu'il comptait bien s'offrir une fois qu'il en aurait les moyens. La jeune femme faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. À l'avant, Tseng et Cloud causaient stratégie. Reno réfléchit. Devait-il se joindre à un groupe ? Et si oui, lequel ? Il opta pour celui du milieu. Ni trop intime, ni trop professionnel : la conversation parfaite en pleine mission stressante. Le fait qu'Éléna ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de comportement frivole ajoutait un intérêt certain à l'affaire.

S'il y avait une chose que Reno adorait par-dessus tout, c'était de jouer les troubles-fêtes.

— Alors, on cause chiffons, les filles ? dit-il en se mettant de force entre ses deux amis.

— Non, lunettes, répliqua Rude.

Éléna soupira et ôta le bras que Reno avait nonchalamment mis sur ses épaules. Le Turk ricana. C'était parti pour la séance de reproches indignés.

— Nous sommes en mission, je vous rappelle ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de nos emplettes. Et Reno, tiens-toi mieux. Si on nous attaquait pendant qu'on marche ?

— J'aimerais voir ça, tiens, rit-il de bon coeur. Entre nous sept, l'ennemi doit avoir des couilles en mythril pour oser s'en prendre à nous, yo !

Éléna eut une grimace de dégoût.

— Surveille ton langage, Reno !

C'était si amusant de la sortir de ses gonds ! Reno savait que dans son dos, Rude arborait un magnifique sourire narquois qui eût paru presque invisible pour qui ne le connaissait pas assez. C'était sa spécialité à ce jour : il était l'une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à faire sourire son ami, que ce soit à ses dépends ou à ceux des autres. Autant continuer sur la lancée, non ?

— Ce que tu peux être coincée, Éléna chérie, yo !

— La ferme, Reno, fit alors la voix neutre de Cloud devant eux.

Le dos de Cloud était étonnamment large pour un homme aussi menu. Reno fixa sa silhouette rigide, les bras nus qui dépassaient de son haut noir. La large épée qu'il portait dans son dos le rapetissait davantage ; à chaque oscillation du corps, elle semblait vouloir racler le sol. Le Turk avait toujours eu un faible pour les armes blanches, même s'il n'était pas assez compatible avec pour s'en servir (il le regrettait énormément, d'ailleurs, mais plusieurs essais infructueux l'avaient à jamais convaincu de laisser ce type d'armes à plus habile que lui. Ça, et les jolies cicatrices qui lui ornaient le haut des joues après un entraînement malheureux avec une paire de poignards). Rude aurait pu en témoigner : la plupart de ses flirts passés avaient été des épéistes. Du reste, il ignorait ce qui l'attirait autant dans les épées et autres lames aiguisées ; le côté phallique de la chose, peut-être ? Il savait son subconscient assez tordu pour ce genre d'excuse. N'eût été son arme, Reno n'aurait jamais pensé à s'intéresser à Cloud autrement que pour le travail ; il avait en effet pour habitude de ne pas mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée... du moins, autant que possible.

Bien entendu, cette bonne résolution avait volé en éclats lorsque Rufus avait deviné son attirance pour leur illustre ex-ennemi-devenu-presque-un-allié-si-seulement-il-n'était-pas-si-têtu-pour-reconnaître-qu'il-avait-tout-à-gagner-en-rejoignant-les-Turks. C'était l'opinion de son cher patron ; Reno le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il serait très difficile, voire impossible, de le faire changer d'avis. Du coup, Rufus avait complaisamment toléré, encouragé même, une quelconque liaison avec le bretteur, à la condition que Reno gagne son appui et le convainque de s'associer à ce qui restait de la Shinra.

Fichu boulot. Il lui arrivait de se demander si sa dévotion à Rufus et à la Shinra justifiait autant les plans foireux auxquels il était mêlé.

Reno fixa le visage de Cloud, ses cheveux blonds dont la tenue défiait toute forme de gravité. Il avait oublié à quel point il appréciait cette couleur. Le jaune tranchait singulièrement sur le noir de la tenue du bretteur, sur les pièces de métal qui la complétaient. Cloud remarqua son intérêt et parut contrarié. Il avait un air adorable ; yeux accusateurs et bouche pincée. Une vraie tête de gamin boudeur à qui on aurait demandé de partager son jouet favori. Reno lui fit son sourire le plus avenant, adjoignant un clin d'oeil du plus bel effet qu'il avait passé des heures à parfaire dans son miroir.

— Quoi ? grommela Cloud. Tu as quelque chose à redire, Reno ?

— Tu veux venir me faire taire personnellement, blondinet ? susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, sachant que cela mettrait Cloud hors de lui. Je n'attends que ça, tu sais, belle gueule. Que tu me « prennes » au combat.

Rude se mit à pouffer discrètement ; Éléna secoua la tête, exaspérée.

— Reno...

— On arrive, fit Tseng d'une voix tendue.

**xxxxx**

S'il y avait une chose que Cloud détestait, c'était de perdre son temps. Reno avait pris la sale manie de lui faire du gringue dans les pires moments, histoire de l'énerver un bon coup. Il commençait à se dire que cette proposition d'alliance n'était pas une si bonne idée ; en tout cas, pas avec ce faux play-boy dans les pattes. Connaissant Reno, il était bien capable d'essayer de lui mettre la main au panier au beau milieu d'un combat. Fort heureusement, le couloir prenait fin et ils pourraient en terminer avec cette affaire. Il prit le parti d'ignorer les insinuations répugnantes du Turk. Mieux valait ne pas lui fournir de quoi attiser ses ardeurs et se concentrer sur leur mission actuelle.

Cloud ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre : un laboratoire secret ou une salle de tortures ? Une immense bibliothèque, peut-être ? Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée... Étrangement, cet endroit lui rappelait Nibelheim et la Maison Shinra qui s'y trouvait. C'était absurde. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'était leur ancien propriétaire. Une atmosphère malsaine régnait dans l'air. Il hâta le pas.

Le groupe arriva dans une autre salle, fermée cette fois. L'ouverture par où ils étaient arrivée était la seule visible. Tout au centre, une immense colonne noire montant jusqu'au ciel bourdonnait. Cloud s'approcha et la toucha du bout des doigts : elle était chaude et pulsait. L'ensemble paraissait organique, bien qu'il distinguât çà et là quelques morceaux de métal imbriqués de manière désordonnée. La colonne semblait enfoncée profondément dans le sol.

— Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ? s'écria un Barret mécontent. C'est vivant ?

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, dit Tseng. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

— Vous croyez que c'est dangereux ? intervint Martha. C'est gigantesque !

— J'espère que ça va pas nous sauter dessus, acquiesça Éléna. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dessous.

Rude acquiesça de la tête. Seul Reno n'avait pas donné son avis, et c'en était surprenant. Cloud lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Le Turk observait leur découverte à bonne distance, un peu à l'écart de ses amis. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace ennuyée ; Cloud fit un pas vers lui pour essayer de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas. Un Reno qui avait l'air préoccupé, ce n'était pas courant.

Un tremblement de terre l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu atteindre l'autre homme. Cloud leva les yeux vers la colonne et vit qu'elle vibrait de façon inquiétante ; elle était si grande que le reste du réacteur réagissait en conséquence. Des pores apparurent sur la surface et un liquide verdâtre vaguement écoeurant commença à s'en échapper.

— C'est pas vrai, pas encore ! hurla Barret. C'est quoi tous ces trucs bourrés de Mako, à la fin ?

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Martha avait été touchée par une sorte de rayon vert surgi d'un embout de métal de la colonne ; elle arracha en hâte la manche qui avait été atteinte et la jeta au loin. Ils la virent se dissoudre en une seconde. Rude s'empressa de verser une potion sur la blessure.

— Martha ! tonna Barret en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Cloud parcourut la salle du regard tandis que Tseng et les Turks (minus Reno qui restait bêtement dans son coin) tentaient de limiter l'écoulement du Mako. D'autres rayons acides fusèrent ; les Turks les esquivèrent sans trop de problème. Barret était en train de paniquer.

— Bordel ! Ce truc va nous péter à la face !

— Du calme, Barret ! cria à son tour Cloud.

Pourquoi cette chose se mettait-elle brusquement à les attaquer ? Avait-elle senti un danger face à leur présence ? Cloud parcourut l'endroit du regard, cherchant frénétiquement une solution. Une salle immense, assez grande pour contenir cette colonne, vide et totalement fermée. La seule porte n'était pas assez grande pour faire passer cette chose. Par où, alors ? Ou était-elle assez petite à la base, et avait-elle progressivement grandi jusqu'à atteindre de telles proportions ? Quels étaient les plans de ceux qui l'avaient mise là ?

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre, Cloud aperçut une silhouette mouvante au-dessus d'eux, perchée sur une plate-forme quasiment invisible de leur position. L'homme faisait de grands gestes des bras ; à chaque mouvement, la colonne ondulait un peu plus, comme si elle répondait à ses commandes. Un claquement des doigts : un rayon en sortait et allait les frapper. N'eût été les capacités physiques exceptionnelles des personnes situées en-dessous, nul doute qu'elles seraient déjà mortes à cette heure.

— Là-haut ! fit-il à ses compagnons. Le clone !

C'était là une conclusion bien hâtive face aux peu d'informations dont ils disposaient ; pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Le fait d'avoir été du même côté de la barrière, peut-être ? Cloud se sentit pris d'une rage folle. Lui qui pensait avoir échappé à cette folie ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son passé revienne sans cesse le hanter ?

Il dégaina son épée et l'assembla sans une hésitation. Le clone était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol ; qu'à cela ne tienne. Il avait bien poursuivi Sephiroth dans les airs au milieu des débris d'une ville qui s'effondrait ; un simple clone ne l'intimidait guère. À peine entendit-il les cris d'encouragement de Barret dans le feu de l'action ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'ennemi.

Cloud fut sur lui en quelques bonds.

**xxxxx**

Reno suivit la scène sans en perdre une miette. Il n'était pas loin de s'affoler ; mais que faisait donc cet imbécile d'ex-SOLDAT ? Ils devaient s'en aller, pas affronter l'ennemi de front, n'est-ce pas ? Il se rendit compte sitôt qu'il l'eût eue à quel point cette pensée était ridicule. Cloud était un guerrier et le sauveur de la planète ; bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas fuir comme un lâche et attaquer celui qui avait l'air de constituer une menace !

Une idée, vite ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'affrontent directement, il ne fallait pas que Cloud découvre la nature de leur adversaire ! Reno se tourna en direction de ses amis et de Barret. Éléna et Tseng se trouvaient encore près de la colonne et tentaient une manoeuvre d'attaque ; Rude et Martha s'étaient mis en garde et attendaient un signal. Même Barret avait chargé sa mitraillette et semblait sur le point de lâcher une salve sur l'étrange créature qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Reno ? hurla Tseng. Viens nous aider ! Formation trois-trois de part et d'autre du monstre ! Cloud s'occupera du clone !

Le reste de l'équipe se mit en branle. Barret parut vouloir protester mais un regard de Martha le stoppa net dans son élan : ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au cowboy solitaire. Reno alla rejoindre Tseng et Éléna ; Barret suivit Rude et Martha et à eux trois, ils contournèrent la bête pour l'attaquer sur un autre front. Reno poussa au maximum la commande de tension sur son bâton électrique ; bientôt, une décharge de dix-mille volts en parcourut l'extrémité. Des étincelles vives claquaient autour de lui, menaçantes. Il insuffla toute la rage dont il pouvait faire preuve à sa posture de combat.

— C'est parti, fit-il. On va faire regretter à ce truc de nous avoir fait traverser un continent.

Il allait jouer le jeu et aider à détruire la menace. C'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée avec le peu de temps dont il disposait. S'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la présence des créatures de Carson, il pourrait au moins les éliminer et faire en sorte que leur existence ne pose plus de problème.

Ses deux amis l'approuvèrent du regard. Les éventails de Tseng étaient ouverts au maximum ; la preuve qu'il prenait cette bataille très au sérieux. Éléna avait sorti la grosse artillerie et brandissait sa meilleure arme : un 12 mm manufacturé à Junon, au canon aussi long que son avant-bras. Elle le chargea au maximum avec les balles explosives qu'elle avait gardé pour une « occasion spéciale ». Reno savait qu'elle attendait depuis un moment de pouvoir les utiliser sur le terrain ; la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules ne suffisait pas à cacher l'expression jubilatoire qui se peignait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que Rude faisait de son côté mais nul doute qu'il avait déjà enfilé ses gants et s'apprêtait à lancer l'offensive, soutenu par Martha et Barret.

Reno fut le premier à se ruer sur l'ennemi en lui lançant son sort d'éclair le plus puissant, pour le tester. Il avait veillé à équiper toutes les zones correspondantes de son arme avec de la matéria de haut niveau ; on ne savait jamais quand on pouvait en avoir besoin. La créature eut un soubresaut, mais se remit vite et un rayon le frappa la seconde suivante, le faisant un peu chanceler. Bon. Cette chose réagissait donc à la magie en renvoyant une contre-attaque à chaque assaut, c'était bon à savoir. Était-ce le cas de toutes les attaques ou seule la magie comptait-elle ?

Alors qu'il revenait à sa position initiale, il vit Tseng foncer à son tour sur l'ennemi et lui jeter vigoureusement ses éventails à distance. Ceux-ci tranchèrent dans son enveloppe, faisant couler un peu plus de Mako. Pas de contre. Tseng rattrapa ses armes et d'un bond, les planta dans l'ennemi en lui laissant deux longues entailles verticales. Puis il revint auprès d'eux.

— Pas de magie sur le monstre ! hurla-t-il alors qu'Éléna vidait son chargeur sur leur opposant.

Reno chargea avec son bâton.

**xxxxx**

Le clone sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Cloud. Il poussa un cri qui ressemblait au crissement d'un millier d'oiseaux en colère, vrillant les tympans de tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Cloud hurla à son tour et ajusta son épée. Deux, trois, quatre lames ; l'imminence du choc lui procurait une sensation délicieuse. L'ennemi dressa un Bouclier d'un geste de la main tandis que de l'autre, il amorçait une attaque en contrôlant la colonne. Trois rayons verts furent tirés en direction de ses adversaires : deux vers le groupe de Tseng, un vers Cloud. Il ne vit pas qui de ses alliés fut touché.

Pour sa part, il encaissa le coup sans broncher, emporté qu'il l'était dans son élan. Son épaule lui piquait bien un peu : Cloud l'ignora et se concentra sur sa limite. Contre-taillade. S'il parvenait à immobiliser le clone, même un court instant, cela aiderait ses camarades en bas qui pourraient plus facilement en finir avec le monstre-colonne.

Comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à placer sa limite, cela se passa trop vite pour qu'un être humain ordinaire puisse voir quoi que ce fût. Cloud avait assez confiance en sa maîtrise de l'attaque et en son niveau réel pour savoir qu'elle avait dû sérieusement atteindre le clone, même avec un sort de Bouclier au maximum pour restreindre les dégâts. Pas de paralysie ; l'ennemi bougeait encore. Il atterrit sur le mur et sans attendre que la gravité le fasse tomber, il prit son élan et retourna à l'assaut, enchaînant une autre limite : Pluie Météores. Des météorites allèrent s'abattre sans discontinuer sur la tête de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'agita à chaque coup et semblait sur le point de défaillir, mais il ne s'effondra pas pour autant. Au moins, il avait cessé d'agiter ses mains et la colonne n'envoyait plus de rayons. Encore un dernier acte de Bravoure, et le clone perdit pied et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

La colonne vibra d'un coup ; deux secondes plus tard, elle se désagrégeait lentement sous les yeux ahuris des Turks. Ils avaient gagné.

**xxxxx**

Le monstre-colonne ne leur avait pas posé tant de problèmes, bien qu'il fût assez solide pour soutenir les assauts des six combattants expérimentés qui l'attaquaient de toutes parts. Les salves envoyées aléatoirement sur eux pouvaient être esquivées à temps tant qu'on gardait sa concentration ; une fois ou deux, Rude et Barret, qui étaient les plus lents mais aussi les plus résistants du groupe, les reçurent de plein fouet. Ils se relevèrent sans problème. Martha les arrosait constamment de potions revigorantes.

En haut, Cloud assénait limites après limites. Reno se dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire, finalement ; au rythme où ce brave guerrier battait leur ennemi, il n'en resterait plus grand-chose à la fin de leur joute. Le clone ne paraissait pas aussi costaud que le monstre qu'il manipulait.

La colonne céda enfin et partit en poussières. Reno vit le clone tomber. Cloud le suivait mais contrairement à lui, il avait assez de force et d'assurance pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. La cape noire se déroula dans les airs ; on eût dit d'immenses ailes de corbeau, lugubres et menaçantes. La tache de jaune que formait la tête de Cloud, juste derrière elle, donnait une touche insolite au tableau.

— Vas-y, mon pote ! cria Barret.

Un mouvement de cape ; le clone ralentit sa chute et l'espace d'un instant, il flotta au-dessus d'eux.

Et atterrit doucement sur le sol.

**xxxxx**

Le clone était manifestement encore en vie. Cloud vit Tseng et Éléna bouger en sa direction. Le chef des Turks lui fit signe de leur laisser la place ; sans doute voulaient-ils le capturer pour l'interroger. Cloud pouvait comprendre leurs raisons ; il était lui-même assez curieux de savoir ce que sa présence impliquait. Était-il seul ou avait-il d'autres frères, quelque part dans le monde ? Que signifiait sa présence à Corel ? Et surtout, quel était son lien avec ce Carson Nevada et la Shinra ? Tant de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Il craignait que le retour des clones n'annonce aussi celui de Sephiroth. Après tout, son rival n'avait-il pas dit que rien ne pouvait le tuer, qu'il reviendrait encore et encore ? C'était sans fin.

Cloud rangea peu à peu ses lames, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses de ce drôle d'homme encapuchonné. Pas de risque qu'il leur échappe : cet ennemi-là n'était pas assez dangereux ni assez habile pour les affronter ou fuir sans qu'ils puissent intervenir.

Une brise se forma autour de lui au moment de l'atterrissage, chassant la cendre créée par la colonne. Cloud se mit bien droit et se dirigea sans hâte vers le clone. Il le vit tenter en vain de trouver une sortie : Rude et Martha bloquaient l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, Barret le tenait en ligne de mire, Tseng et Éléna étaient presque sur lui.

Reno ne bougeait pas et fixait leur proie d'un air étrange.

Soudain, le clone amorça un virage brusque et se précipita sur le Turk immobile, griffes en en avant. Cri de rage. On hurla ; Cloud ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Il se ressaisit et fonça, priant pour arriver à temps.

Il avait hésité une seconde de trop.

Visage impassible et bras confiant, Reno frappa le clone en actionnant sa dernière limite, Ultime Déflagration. Une trentaine de coups puissants agrémentés à chaque fois d'une décharge de dix mille volts furent portés sur les points vitaux de l'adversaire.

Le clone s'effondra, les os broyés et la chair fumante.

**xxxxx**

Les mains de Reno étaient atrocement brûlées et son bâton était maintenant inutilisable. Éléna se sentait prête à fondre en sanglots en voyant à quel point il souffrait. Rude était obligé de le soutenir dans son dos pour qu'il ne tombe pas ; la vision des deux hommes, les mains de Rude plaquées contre le dos de Reno, était assez cocasse. Elle aurait largement préféré avoir matière à se moquer d'eux.

— Triple crétin ! le gronda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. T'étais obligé d'utiliser cette attaque pour un pauvre clone ? Tu savais pourtant ce qui allait arriver !

Reno fit la grimace, ses mains meurtries pendant à bonne distance de son corps pour éviter de les faire frotter. Certains endroits étaient calcinés et laissaient deviner les os sous une fine couche de cendre ; ce n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage était aussi pâle qu'un linge et il suait abondamment. Selon toute évidence, il n'était pas loin de tomber en syncope.

— Pas réfléchi, siffla-t-il. Il m'a... surpris.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui asséner un coup derrière la nuque pour lui apprendre à vivre, mais elle craignait que le choc ne le fît effectivement perdre connaissance. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, mieux valait le garder conscient.

— Une simple potion ne suffirait pas, dit Tseng. Elle ferait même plus de mal que de bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il un Élixir ? Une magie de Soin 3 ?

Sa question fut accueillie par un murmure négatif quasi-général. Éléna eut envie de crier.

— J'en ai, dit alors Cloud. Un Élixir.

— Je peux te le prendre ? La Shinra te dédommagera au double.

— Ça ira, marmonna-t-il en sortant la fiole. Mais Reno a un service à me rendre.

— Tu peux compter dessus, Cloudy, fit faiblement Reno. Un rendu pour un... rendu...

Éléna arracha presque l'Élixir des mains de Cloud. C'était elle qui était chargée d'administrer les soins chez les Turks, quand ils avaient le temps et qu'elle était disponible. Le bouchon laissa échapper un bruit sec lorsqu'il fut tiré ; l'odeur douce-amère de la préparation envahit l'air. Elle s'approcha de Reno et lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

— Ça te fera un mal de chien au début, dit-elle, mais tes mains iront mieux après.

Reno hocha la tête et tendit ses bras.

**xxxxx**

Cloud observa chacune des réactions de Reno sans détourner les yeux un seul instant. Il n'était pas dupe. Reno n'avait nullement été surpris par l'attaque du clone ; au contraire, il l'avait attendu en préparant sa technique. Le moindre de ses coups avait été délibéré et asséné dans le but de tuer. Il était impossible que le Turk se soit laissé aller sans pouvoir s'arrêter : Cloud l'avait assez vu à l'oeuvre pour savoir au moins ça. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, Reno avait été parfaitement maître de lui et de ses mouvements. Prêt à parer à toute éventualité ; qu'un clone l'ait pris de court était risible. Restait à savoir pourquoi il avait tant tenu à se débarrasser de lui au risque de perdre l'usage de ses mains. Un ordre de Tseng ? Il en doutait. Ce n'était pas son genre ; Tseng ne l'aurait pas chargé du sale boulot alors qu'il était présent. Ou était-ce une manoeuvre pour l'embrouiller ?

Il regarda en direction du cadavre. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose ; à peine un tas de charbon calciné. Cloud n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Était-ce cela que Reno avait recherché ? Un anonymat total pour l'ennemi ?

En parlant de Reno, Cloud l'entendit pousser un joli bataillon de jurons colorés, dignes de Cid dans ses meilleurs jours.

— La portée de ton vocabulaire m'impressionnera toujours, dit une Martha livide qui épongeait son front humide avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche. Tiens le coup, Reno. Encore un peu...

Une fumée rose s'échappa des mains du blessé. La chair se réassemblait peu à peu, la peau se reformait à vue d'oeil. Reno hurla encore durant trois bonnes minutes, le temps que ses mains redeviennent saines. Ses compagnons le soutenaient de leur mieux ; Rude semblait sur le point de le lâcher tellement les tremblements du corps de son ami étaient violents. Éléna avait le visage inondé de larmes.

Dans un dernier cri, Reno perdit connaissance.

**xxxxx**

Le retour se fit dans la confusion. Tseng préleva rapidement quelques échantillons et prit des notes, secondé par Éléna qui voyageait entre lui et le corps inanimé de Reno. Il lui fallait encore des soins et du repos, si possible dans un environnement plus favorable que celui-ci ; c'est pourquoi il fut décidé qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps. Rude se tenait aux côtés de son partenaire et le veillait d'un oeil jaloux ; Cloud sentit plus d'une fois son regard dans son dos. Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure, le temps de vérifier le reste du réacteur, de réunir toutes les informations nécessaires et de disposer des monstres qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

— Je vais revenir avec des hommes et faire sauter ce fichu endroit, affirma Barret. Marre d'avoir des problèmes avec. Plus de réacteur, plus de Mako, plus de fou qui vient squatter dans la région.

— Les fous continueront d'exister, réacteur Mako ou pas, chuchota Martha.

— Ouais mais au moins, ce sera pas à cause de ce réacteur.

La jeune femme brune secoua la tête.

— On ne sait même pas ce que cet homme faisait ici, dit-elle. À supposer que ce soit un homme ; vu ce qu'il en reste, c'est dur de savoir.

— Mouais. Bon débarras, pour ce que j'en dis.

— Je ne suis pas de cet avis, intervint Tseng. Nous avons perdu un témoin précieux. Il faudra que je pense à réduire le salaire de Reno ce mois-ci. Et à le mettre de corvée pour les deux mois qui vont suivre.

Éléna soupira, visiblement mécontente.

— C'est vrai qu'il a fait une gaffe, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais il a assez payé...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage blanc de Tseng, le tremblement nerveux de ses mains en tenant son carnet. Visiblement, il avait été aussi secoué à sa manière.

— On rentre, dit-il sans oser croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Je dois faire mon rapport à Rufus. Je mentionnerai l'erreur de Reno.

Cloud ricana. Il s'attendait à ce que Tseng couvre la regrettable « erreur » de Reno, bien entendu. Après tout, on disait bien que les Turks étaient une grande famille. Ce n'était même pas une faute surprenante de la part de cet imbécile roux ! Il préféra garder son opinion pour lui mais se demanda s'il était le seul à s'être rendu compte de la duperie. Tseng peut-être le savait, et Rude qui connaissait Reno depuis toujours... Avaient-ils seulement une idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait cela ou étaient-ils aussi dans le noir ? Il baissa les yeux vers le coupable. Reno semblait vraiment mal en point malgré la reconstruction réussie de ses mains ; son organisme devait être en état de choc. Ce n'était pas le moment pour l'interroger. Tant pis ; Cloud remit les questions à plus tard et s'efforça d'aider les autres à remettre de l'ordre.

**xxxxx**

Cloud quitta Barret et Martha pour reprendre Fenrir qui l'attendait bien sagement auprès des ouvriers de la mine. Les Turks installèrent Reno à l'arrière de leur jeep, coincé sous les deux seules couvertures dont ils disposaient. Martha leur en fournit d'autres pour la route, ainsi que des vivres et une trousse de secours pleine à craquer. Barret les laissa partir avec la promesse de garder un oeil sur le réacteur et les personnes suspectes qui pourraient éventuellement revenir finir le boulot du clone. L'entente était à peine cordiale mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce que Cloud avait imaginé. C'est fou comme Barret pouvait se montrer conciliant quand une femme à laquelle il tenait était impliquée. Martha souhaita bonne chance à ses anciens camarades d'armes et s'en alla reprendre son travail à l'accueil du téléphérique.

Le voyage vers Costa Del Sol se passa dans le silence. Cloud tenait à les accompagner, puisque de toute façon son chemin était le même. Les Turks acceptèrent sa présence d'assez bonne grâce. Néanmoins, Rude semblait moins indifférent que les autres ; de temps en temps, son regard traînait vers lui, comme s'il cherchait à le jauger ou à attirer son attention... Cloud n'était pas sûr. La présence d'Éléna et de Tseng semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Cloud se demanda s'il savait quelque chose au sujet de ce qui s'était passé.

Leur équipe improvisée atteignit le port sans trop de problème. Cloud s'était attendu à voir surgir un ennemi à chaque recoin de la route ; ses inquiétudes se trouvèrent infondées. Il avouait volontiers qu'il était devenu un peu paranoïaque depuis ses déboires avec le clan de Kadaj. La course-poursuite sur l'autoroute désaffectée de Midgar avait suffisamment éraflé Fenrir pour que Cloud passe un jour entier à essayer de réparer les dégâts. Il avait regretté, en voyant l'état de sa chère machine, de ne pas avoir malmené davantage les trois frères. Qu'ils aillent au diable, tous ces sales types qui voulaient transformer son bébé en épave ! Il leur ferait tâter de son épée !

Costa Del Sol était l'une de ces villes qui ne changeait guère avec le temps. Il y faisait toujours aussi chaud ; les habitants et les touristes étaient toujours aussi insouciants. Difficile de croire qu'ailleurs le monde se remettait lentement du chaos qu'avait provoqué Sephiroth. Cloud parqua Fenrir sur le parking de l'auberge et alla se chercher à boire tandis que Tseng allait se renseigner sur les horaires des bateaux. Éléna s'occupait de Reno et lui épongeait occasionnellement le front et les mains ; Rude lui donnait de l'eau par petites gorgées.

— Mauvaise nouvelle, fit Tseng en revenant du port. Il y a eu un incident avec le bateau pour Junon, il ne pourra pas partir avant demain.

— Hein ? Et Reno ? marmonna Éléna.

— Son état m'a l'air de s'être stabilisé. On peut l'amener au docteur de la ville, ils doivent sûrement en avoir un ici, non ? Il faudra aussi prendre une chambre.

— On ne peut pas appeler Rufus pour qu'il nous envoie un hélicoptère ? demanda Rude.

— On pourrait, bien sûr. Seulement, la traversée risque d'être longue et à part Reno, aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment les compétences requises pour en piloter un.

Cloud revint à ce moment avec un pack de bières à la main. Il en proposa une à Rude, afin d'accuser le coup et lui rappeler qu'il était de leur côté dans cette affaire, en quelque sorte. Rude déclina l'offre d'un geste et s'adressa de nouveau à Tseng.

— Et Rod ? Il avait un permis pour avions, si je me souviens bien.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, dit Tseng. Et puis de toute façon, tu le vois piloter un hélicoptère de trois tonnes avec son bras en moins ?

Cloud haussa un sourcil. Rod ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom. Rufus avait-il une nouvelle recrue dans les rangs de ses fidèles Turks ? En parlant de Rufus...

— Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là tous les quatre ? demanda-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tous. Personne pour garder Rufus ?

— Ça va aller, dit Éléna sans réfléchir, il y a Rod et Alicia...

— Éléna !

Tseng darda sur elle ses yeux sévères ; la jeune femme poussa un cri étouffé et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

— J'ai rien dit !

Trop tard ; Cloud avait entendu.

— Vous recrutez d'autres Turks ? fit-il, incrédule.

Tseng secoua la tête.

— Techniquement, Rod et Alicia faisaient partie de notre organisation bien avant que Sephiroth ne détruise la Shinra, dit-il sur un ton ferme. Certaines... circonstances les avaient fait quitter nos rangs, mais ils sont revenus sans se plaindre lorsque Rufus leur a proposé la place.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Ce sera quoi, après ? L'emploi des enfants ? Vous allez recruter auprès des orphelins ?

— Pas du tout, argua Tseng. Tu savais que nous voulions reformer la Shinra, Cloud. Et cela passe par l'augmentation des effectifs des hommes fidèles à Rufus. Des hommes capables du meilleur comme du pire, afin de permettre l'avènement d'un âge nouveau.

— Les Turks, dit Cloud sur un ton amer. Et vous comptez reprendre le monopole de la planète, c'est ça ? Faire comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sephiroth n'avait jamais existé ?

— Nous n'avons jamais dit ça. Rufus a tiré un enseignement des erreurs passées et compte bien ne pas les refaire. Il est...

— C'est mal parti, si vous voulez mon avis, le coupa Cloud en prenant une pose agressive. Et je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que vous ne voulez plus prendre le monopole. Les Turks... je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance !

Tseng soupira.

— C'est pourtant bien regrettable, dit-il d'un air las. Nous sommes pleins de bonne volonté, je t'assure, mais personne ne veut nous laisser le bénéfice du doute. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu que tu saches encore, pour Rod et Alicia.

— Tu dois nous croire, Cloud ! s'écria Éléna en venant au secours de Tseng. Nous ne voulons que le bien de tous ! Pour que les humains puissent vivre dans la dignité ! Nous oeuvrons pour l'humanité !

Cloud secoua la tête.

— Et la planète dans tout ça ?

— On y pense aussi ! continua Éléna. Nous ne sommes pas stupides, nous avons bien vu qu'il faudra trouver un compromis. Vraiment !

— Éléna a raison, dit Tseng. L'humanité est en plein désarroi, elle a besoin d'un chef digne de ce nom pour lui apporter stabilité et prospérité. Nous pensons que Rufus est cet homme.

Cloud grogna.

— Vous m'en direz tant.

— Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux, pourtant nous pensons... non, nous savons que Rufus est ce qu'il faut à cette planète. Nous sommes prêts à faire ce qu'il faut pour le soutenir.

Cloud banda les muscles et commença à dégainer à moitié son épée.

— Y compris vous battre contre moi ?

Éléna dégaina immédiatement son arme et la pointa sur Cloud, le visage sévère. Rude se mit en garde devant le corps de Reno. Seul, Tseng n'avait pas réagi à la menace du bretteur. Il s'interposa entre les deux groupes et hurla.

— Ça suffit ! Êtes-vous fous, tous ? Ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre !

— Dans ce cas, intervint Cloud, prouvez-moi un peu mieux que vous avez changé ! Donnez-moi une bonne raison de croire que vous ne voulez que le bien de la planète, et on en reparlera.

— Je l'ai fait, protesta Tseng. Je t'ai donné toutes les informations dont je disposais et je t'ai parlé du plan de Rufus. Si ce n'est pas assez...

— Vraiment toutes ? ricana Cloud.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu le sais parfaitement. Reno...

Tseng secoua la tête, visiblement confus.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Pas de ça avec moi.

Tseng fit mine de s'énerver. Cloud le regarda avec mépris, la main toujours posée sur la garde de son épée qui brilla au soleil. Rude s'était relevé et paraissait perplexe.

— C'en est trop, dit Tseng avec une pointe de menace dans la voix. Tu n'insinues pas que Reno est un traître, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'ai absolument rien laissé entendre, dit Cloud sur un ton triomphal. Si tu en déduis que Reno est coupable de ce crime, c'est peut-être le cas, non ?

— Espèce de...

Rude fit alors un pas en avant, les yeux fixés sur Cloud. Tseng s'étonna de son geste ; Éléna était dans la confusion la plus totale.

— J'ai un truc à dire. Sur Reno.

Ses deux associés se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Cloud ricana. Enfin !

— Rude ! s'écria Tseng en lui agrippant le bras. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Il le faut, Tseng, dit calmement son subordonné. Reno a besoin d'aide et Cloud est peut-être celui qu'il nous faut. Et Rufus n'a-t-il pas assez répété qu'on avait besoin de lui ?

— Mais...

Tseng soupira, parut y réfléchir, fit les cent pas en à peine quelques secondes. Quand il se tourna enfin vers Rude, ses yeux étaient durs et l'espace d'un instant, Cloud crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

— D'accord, dit-il en balayant du regard les rues de la ville, mais pas ici. Éléna, va nous chercher une chambre.

— Bi... bien, bégaya-t-elle en se précipitant en direction de l'unique hôtel de la ville.

Cloud put voir qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Tseng soupira et fit signe à Rude l'aider à transporter Reno. Leur différend était apparemment remis à plus tard, le temps qu'ils soient un peu mieux installés. Cloud ne trouva rien à y redire.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le confortable hôtel de Costa Del Sol. Les Turks occupaient la plus grande chambre, avec quatre lits moelleux aux quatre coins de la pièce. Reno fut couché dans le meilleur. Éléna badigeonna ses mains d'un baume apaisant et les recouvrit de bandages pour que la peau sensible ne frotte pas trop sur les draps. Voir l'exubérant Reno gisant ainsi dans un lit, pâle et sans force, était une chose étrange pour Cloud.

— Crache le morceau, Rude, dit Cloud lorsque tout fut réglé.

— C'est compliqué.

Tseng fronça les sourcils.

— Rude, j'espère que tu ne veux pas révéler quelque chose de confidentiel. Même si Cloud est notre allié, nous autres Turks...

— Ça l'est pour Reno, mais pas vraiment pour les Turks. Il va m'en vouloir quand il saura que je vous ai dit, mais c'est nécessaire. Je crois.

— Alors ?

Rude se tourna vers Cloud.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais des conditions de recrutement des Turks ?

S'il fut surpris, Cloud n'en laissa rien paraître. Il rassembla ses souvenirs.

— Il faut certaines... aptitudes, je crois. Vous passez un test. Seul un Turk peut recruter un autre Turk.

— C'est ça, dit Rude en hochant la tête. Et on ne devient pas Turk à la légère, même si des fois on peut laisser penser le contraire. On rejoint une grande famille.

— Ça, je le sais déjà, grogna Cloud.

— Par exemple, continua Rude sans faire attention à l'interruption, on perd son nom de famille. On n'est plus que Reno ou Rude des Turks, par exemple. C'est la règle.

— Et ? intervint Tseng. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Rude. Je sais moi-même tout ça. J'ai tous vos dossiers, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.

— Le nom de Reno ?

— Sanders.

— Faux.

Tseng le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

— Faux ?

— Ouais. Sanders est le nom de sa famille d'adoption. Je l'ai découvert en parlant avec sa mère, Fiona. Reno est arrivé dans leur famille à l'âge de dix ans.

— Quelle importance ? aboya Cloud.

— Avant, continua Rude en évitant le regard de ses camarades, il s'appelait Nevada. Reno Nevada.

**xxxxx**

Quand Reno se réveilla enfin, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Il leva la main en direction de son visage : elle était recouverte de bandages. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible et la gorge aussi sèche qu'un canyon en été.

Des draps blancs, quatre lits, un décor agréable à l'oeil : il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et s'il en croyait la chaleur torrentielle qui régnait, c'était celui de Costa Del Sol. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ses derniers souvenirs le ramenaient au réacteur 27 de Corel, juste après qu'il eut éliminé le clone dissident. Le reste était flou : ses blessures, les soins administrés par Éléna, la poigne de Rude dans son dos. Le regard de Cloud posé sur lui.

Il passa rapidement la main dans sa poche, ignorant les élancements de sa main. Elle ne trouva que du vide. La lettre avait disparu !

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit une voix sombre à sa gauche.

Cloud sortit de l'ombre. Dans sa paume, la lettre froissée de Carson. Les yeux de Reno s'agrandirent d'effroi tandis que l'ex-SOLDAT se rapprochait de lui.

— Tu m'as fouillé ! hurla-t-il. De quel droit t'as fait ça ?

— Et toi, de quel droit oses-tu trahir les tiens ? De quel droit t'allies-tu à un homme tel que Carson Nevada ?

Reno secoua la tête, paniqué.

— Tu ne comprends pas !

— Je comprends très bien, Reno. Tu as voulu défendre ton oncle, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais en mettant la vie de tes amis en danger ? En trahissant la planète ? Si ça se trouve, Carson est manipulé par Sephiroth !

— Je sais ! J'étais là, tu te rappelles ? fit-il, frustré.

— Alors pourquoi ? Lui es-tu fidèle au point de perdre l'usage de tes mains ?

— Elles vont bien, ok ? s'écria le Turk en les brandissant devant lui. Comme neuves !

— Là n'est pas la question ! Aah, tu m'énerves !

— Pareil ! Arrête de gueuler !

— Je ne gueule pas ! C'est toi qui gueule !

Reno détourna la tête, exaspéré. Cloud se pencha sur lui et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête ; son visage était si proche qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser s'il l'avait voulu. Ou le tuer.

— Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Tes amis sont au courant. Ils attendent ta réponse.

Que faire, vraiment ? Reno baissa les yeux.

— Tu as lu toute la lettre ?

— Oui.

Cloud s'éloigna de lui et il put respirer à son aise. Dépliant le morceau de papier d'un geste précis, il lut le contenu du message à voix haute.

— « C'est Carson. Un clone a échappé à mon contrôle et se trouve à Corel. J'aimerais que tu t'en débarrasses pour moi. Avec tout mon amour, Ton oncle chéri. » Plutôt explicite, si tu veux mon avis.

— Ouais, je sais. Il n'a jamais été très fan des codes.

Cloud ricana.

— J'imagine.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui m'interroge ? Pourquoi pas Tseng ?

— Il ne voulait pas, dit simplement Cloud. Et j'étais volontaire.

— Je suppose que ça doit te faire plaisir, hein ? Me torturer après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

— Ai-je jamais dit ça ? chuchota son interlocuteur.

— C'est évident. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'énerve. Tu voudrais me voir mort.

— Reno, si je voulais vraiment ta mort, tu ne serais plus là pour te plaindre à l'heure qu'il est.

Il ricana.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Ah oui ? Tu as la mémoire courte. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes ces fois où tu es venu nous faire chier avec Rude et Éléna, et où on vous a quand même laissé partir après vous avoir foutu la raclée ? Et on était moins proches à l'époque.

— Vous aviez eu du bol. Rude était crevé ce jour-là. Ou Éléna avait ses ragnagnas.

Cloud éclata brusquement de rire.

— N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi !

— Moi, je suis de mauvaise foi ? fit un Reno incrédule. Et c'est qui qui passe son temps à dire qu'il ne mérite pas d'être pardonné, qu'il n'est qu'une pauvre merde alors qu'il a tué Sephiroth un nombre incalculable de fois ?

— Ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est même complètement différent !

— Ouais, ben je vois pas. Gnagnagna, je suis faible, gnagnagna, j'ai tué pleins de gens, gnagnagna, Aerith est morte à cause de moi. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, hein ? Parce que les gens du secteur 7, c'est de la gnognotte sans importance, peut-être ? Loser.

Le visage de Cloud prit une teinte cireuse. Reno ricana ; il avait enfin réussi à lui clouer le bec. Et il avait seulement suffi pour cela qu'il mentionne tous les morts qu'il avait sur la conscience et tous les crimes qu'il avait commis dans le passé contre des innocents.

Bien joué, Reno. Vraiment très malin.

— Je dis pas que j'en suis fier, continua-t-il dans un soupir, mais c'était un ordre d'un supérieur et en tant que Turk, je devais obéir. Éléna aurait été à ma place, elle aurait agi de même. Quoique, je préfère quand même que ce soit moi, en fin de compte. La pauvre fille est trop sensible pour ce genre de boulot. Et Rude a encore quelques principes sous sa carapace de gros bourru.

Cloud fit une grimace de dégoût.

— En clair, c'est une chance qu'on t'ait attribué ce boulot plutôt qu'à un autre, parce que toi tu as obéi sans réfléchir ?

— Non, c'est une chance parce que je m'en fous, d'être haï jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. L'opinion des braves gens de Midgar, je m'en balance. Ma conscience, je peux la foutre aux chiottes quand je veux. Pas Éléna ou Rude. Et certainement pas Tseng, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

Cloud se tut. Reno s'en voulut d'avoir révélé autant de choses sur un coup de tête. Quel besoin avait ce type de savoir ? Tout son discours sur le pardon et le rachat par les actes n'était qu'hypocrisie habilement dissimulée sous des couches de cuir et de gel. Cloud Strife n'était qu'un menteur et un lâche qu'il fallait pousser pour qu'il puisse accomplir les grandes choses auxquelles il était destiné. Il avait la mort d'êtres chers sur la conscience ? La bonne blague. Reno aurait voulu avoir de son côté ne serait-ce que la moitié des personnes chères qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui. Sans parler de celles qui restaient et qui croyaient en Cloud, qui savaient qui il était et de quoi il était capable même si lui en doutait quelquefois.

— Oh et puis merde, s'exclama-t-il en se remettant sous les draps. Tu m'énerves, je me recouche, bonne nuit.

Étrangement, Cloud ne protesta pas et l'interrogatoire se termina là. Une minute plus tard, des pas lourds s'éloignant du lit et le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait annonça à Reno que Cloud s'en allait.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou mortifié.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Arrgh, c'est la première fois que j'écris un combat de RPG, ça fait drôle... j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop ennuyeux. J'aurais pu être plus détaillée sur le contenu des attaques mais je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui se passait à chaque fois (ma dernière partie remonte à très, très loin et je ne crois pas avoir même obtenu les dernières limites...). À peine ai-je pu trouver un descriptif succinct de ce qu'elles infligeaient à l'ennemi. Comme cela n'est pas forcément très important ici, je m'en contenterai.

Et hop, une première tentative de recréation du passé des personnages secondaires. Plus ça ira, et plus il y en aura, alors ne vous étonnez de rien. J'adore théoriser sur les persos d'une série.

Merci de me laisser un mot sur ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La traversée en bateau se passa dans le silence et la gêne. Reno n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Tseng n'était toujours pas venu lui parler de sa relation avec Carson Nevada. Avait-il perdu toute confiance en lui et attendait-il de le ramener à Edge pour pouvoir l'enfermer à double tour, avec torture à la clé ? Si c'était le cas, c'était stupide de le laisser déambuler sans chaperon sur le pont du navire qui faisait la liaison entre le continent Ouest et le continent Est. Rude n'était pas venu lui tenir compagnie une seule fois et lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis son réveil ; idem pour Éléna. Reno commençait à se sentir un peu seul. Et à chaque fois qu'il voulait démarrer une conversation, aussi anodine fût-elle, son interlocuteur se débrouillait toujours pour avoir quelque chose à faire justement à ce moment-là et s'esquiver.

C'était réellement frustrant. Reno aurait voulu le leur hurler à la face mais il savait par expérience qu'ils en auraient profité pour le décréter trop fatigué ou trop stressé ; merveille excuse pour le remettre illico au lit... ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il n'était resté alité qu'une journée et déjà tout son potentiel patience avait été réduit à néant. Il lui fallait de l'action, des mouvements pour évacuer toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui.

Dire qu'il était sans garde était inexact, en réalité. Reno sentait sans cesse le regard de Cloud posé sur lui, qu'il se promène sur le pont ou qu'il se dirige vers sa cabine pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Il ne voyait pas le bretteur mais aucune autre personne ne lui causait ainsi des frissons sur le bas de sa nuque ; comme s'il n'était qu'un spécimen de plus à observer à travers une vitre de verre teintée... Cloud avait bien veillé à lui faire savoir son antipathie envers lui ; Reno n'avait nullement besoin de le savoir surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Il le supporta quand même aussi stoïquement que possible.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le continent Est ; le trajet en camionnette ne fut pas plus heureux. Deux jours passés en compagnie de ses camarades qui évitaient de lui adresser la parole, sans compter ce rabat-joie de Cloud qui avait la fâcheuse manie de l'énerver en l'espionnant sans se faire voir, c'étaient plus que ce que Reno pouvait tolérer d'ordinaire. De sa place à l'arrière du véhicule, il pouvait entendre le vrombissement régulier de la moto de Cloud : ronflant, puissant, tout comme le moteur tunné de sa machine. Il savait l'ex-SOLDAT très attaché à cette moto ; il l'avait assez vu les rares fois où il avait voulu y monter par plaisanterie. Le Turk s'était vite retrouvé le cul par terre, pour dire les choses franchement. La manière dont Cloud couvait son joujou était parfois un peu effrayante.

— Nous voilà arrivés, fit alors Tseng en désignant l'horizon.

Reno se souleva de son siège et regarda en direction de la vitre avant. Les immeubles délabrés de Midgar apparurent dans leur champ de vision ; ils étaient toujours aussi laids et tranchaient avec le décor de plaine qui entourait la ville. Des milliers de tonnes de métal à moitié rouillé dressés au beau milieu d'une étendue d'herbes chétives ; tel était le triste constat de ce qu'il restait de la plus grande cité du continent. Midgar la Métallique était pratiquement devenu Midgar la Rouillée, Midgar la Décrépite.

— Trois ans qu'elle est partie et elle est toujours aussi moche, soupira Reno. Quand est-ce que les gens vont se décider à détruire ces satanées tours qui bouchent le paysage ?

Tseng lui lança un regard irrité.

— Et que ferait-on des décombres, dis-moi ?

— Je sais pas moi, on pourrait les recycler. Ou les donner à ceux qui ont en besoin.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Éléna, l'air pensive. Il faudrait des moyens colossaux pour mettre à bas et dégager des constructions aussi gigantesques. Sans parler des risques pour les habitants d'Edge si un immeuble s'effondrait un peu trop loin et atteignait les quartiers situés à proximité. Et les modes de recyclage de tels matériaux...

Reno lui fit un sourire en coin.

— C'est pour ça que Rufus est là, non ? Il a les moyens de faire tout ça !

— T'exagère, répondit Éléna en secouant la tête. Il est certes très fort, mais faire aboutir un tel projet demanderait bien plus que ce qu'il a sous la main !

Reno rit de bon coeur.

— Ma foi, avec un coup de pouce de Monsieur-en-cuir-noir, là, dit-il en désignant du pouce l'extérieur où on pouvait entendre le bruit de la moto de Cloud, il n'y aurait aucun problème, je pense. Un petit Omnislash par-ci par-là, et hop ! Plus de vilains immeubles pas beaux et pas écologiques.

Éléna soupira.

— T'es trop naïf, Reno. Ça marche pas comme ça. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

— Au moins, dit-il d'une voix plus grave, ça t'a permis de me reparler.

Éléna sursauta, gênée. Elle se tourna vers Tseng et lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient chagrin et confusion.

— Ne te tracasse pas, Éléna, fit son supérieur.

— Alors c'est fini ? intervint Reno. Vous avez décidé de continuer à me causer ?

— Pour l'instant. Mais ne tente pas trop ta chance. Ce que tu as fait était inexcusable et crois bien que Rufus en sera informé.

Reno ricana.

— À la bonne heure !

Et il s'enferma à son tour dans un silence obstiné jusqu'à leur arrivée. Tseng dirigea le véhicule à travers les rues désertes de Midgar jusqu'à un bâtiment encore intact à la lisière d'Edge. La façade repeinte et remise à neuf, des gardes armés surveillant l'entrée, un panneau géant indiquant le logo de la Shinra : ils étaient de retour chez eux.

**xxxxx**

Cloud rangea Fenrir non loin de l'immeuble qui semblait servir de quartiers provisoires à la Shinra. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet endroit par les bruits que lui rapportaient certains clients. La Shinra était revenue ; Rufus Shinra voulait reprendre l'entreprise léguée par son père en lui faisant prendre un autre tournant, plus humain et plus orienté vers les besoins de la planète. Cloud n'y avait guère fait attention. Il voulait autant que possible ne plus entendre parler de son ancien employeur. Tifa gardait un oeil sur leurs projets en cours, et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait adressé aucun reproche à Rufus ou aux siens. La Néo-Shinra agissait dans la légalité et le respect de tous.

Cloud aurait voulu en être certain, surtout après toutes les révélations qu'il avait eues ces derniers jours. Le discours de Reno l'avait troublé et agacé ; il n'était pas prêt de partir de sitôt. Malgré tout ce que Tseng lui avait dit, Rufus devait préparer quelque chose de gros à leur insu ! La présence de ce clone (clone de qui, d'ailleurs ? De Carson Nevada ?), le lien de Reno avec cet ancien collaborateur de Hojo, l'apparition de ces monstres inconnus remplis de Mako ? Certainement pas une coïncidence. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la Néo-Shinra et les Turks y étaient liés. Qu'ils aient approuvé ou non ce projet ne signifiait pas grand-chose ; après tout, ils avaient bien laissé passer les trois enfants proclamés de Jenova, un an plus tôt...

Il se rendit compte que son raisonnement n'était ni très logique ni très juste envers la Néo-Shinra ; il voulait simplement les accuser de tous ces nouveaux problèmes qui lui tombaient sur le dos, et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas réellement responsables ! Cloud avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire. Il ne voulait plus combattre sans but ; et surtout, le comportement de Reno l'énervait.

Qu'il aille au diable, avec ses secrets et sa psychologie de comptoir ! Cloud n'était pas un hypocrite comme il l'avait laissé sous-entendre ! Il n'était pas non plus lâche ou ingrat !

Pour tout dire, le Turk le troublait un peu trop pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Son image hantait l'esprit de Cloud ; non pas qu'il fût attaché à lui, mais il y avait quelque chose en Reno, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, qui l'attirait et le fascinait... Était-ce bien normal ? Ou l'insistance de l'autre homme à le draguer avait-elle changé sa façon de penser ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait l'impression désagréable que le sort de Reno était lié au sien, sans savoir d'où venait cette affirmation.

_Tu réfléchis trop_, fit la voix taquine d'Aerith dans sa tête. _Laisse-toi porter par ton coeur, et tu verras que tu n'auras plus aucun doute._

Belle résolution ; seulement, où se trouvait le coeur de Cloud ? Auprès de Tifa et des enfants ? Avec ses amis éparpillés dans le monde ? Près d'Aerith et de Zack dans la Rivière de la Vie ? S'il n'avait plus de doutes sur le prix de sa vie grâce à son ancien amour, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il savait dans quelle direction diriger ses pas en cas de crise. La routine avait été salutaire dans son cas. Faire sans cesse les mêmes choses, répéter inlassablement les gestes quotidiens (lever-travail-coucher), c'était bien joli et ça l'empêchait de penser au reste. De penser qu'il n'avait aucun but dans la vie, aucune voie à suivre. Bien entendu, il avait un refuge (et même plus d'un), mais à part ça...

Et par tous les Cetras, comment était-il arrivé à penser ainsi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était totalement démuni et sans attaches !

Un mouvement furtif dans son dos ; Cloud tira son épée par réflexe et la braqua sur l'intrus. Un homme mince sortit de l'ombre en levant les bras bien en évidence devant lui. Il portait le costume des Turks ; Cloud l'inspecta d'un air suspicieux sans baisser son arme. Brun avec une houppe impressionnante, le visage dur et la posture ferme malgré son geste de rédition, il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un film de gangster. La boucle épaisse en or qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche et le renflement de sa veste révélant la présence de deux pistolets à gros calibres sur ses hanches ne servaient qu'à accentuer cette impression.

— Cloud Strife, je présume ? dit-il. Je suis Frankie des Turks. Rufus m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Il avait une voix traînante évoquant les bas-quartiers les plus mal famés de Midgar. Cloud hocha la tête, irrité malgré lui. Ce type lui rappelait Reno. Sa manière décontractée de porter l'uniforme, chemise ouverte et sans cravate, y était sans doute pour quelque chose : à sa connaissance, seul Reno se permettait de briser ainsi le code vestimentaire des Turks.

— Ma moto ?

— Je m'en occupe. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Raison de plus pour s'en inquiéter. Cloud sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Tifa. Celle-ci ne prit pas longtemps à répondre.

— Septième Ciel, bonjour ? fit la voix de son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après-midi ?

— Cloud ? demanda Tifa sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Tu es revenu de Corel ? Comment va Barret ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu direc...

— Tifa, le coupa sans ménagement Cloud. Il s'est passé quelque chose au réacteur 27.

Le ton de la jeune femme parut se calmer et ce fut d'une voix plus grave qu'elle poursuivit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— On a trouvé un clone. Et la Shinra est mêlée, mais je ne peux pas te raconter au téléphone, dit-il en fixant la silhouette rigide de Frankie. Peux-tu venir ?

— Où ça ?

— Le siège de la Néo-Shinra.

— Je suis là dans un quart d'heure. Juste le temps d'appeler Vincent.

— Il est dans le coin ? s'étonna Cloud.

— Je viens de l'inviter à dîner.

— Ok. À plus.

Il raccrocha. Court, direct, sans chichis. Tifa et lui avaient pris l'habitude de converser avec le minimum de mots en cas de crise majeure. C'était une sorte de code informel entre eux : moins ils en disaient, plus grave était la situation.

— Un quart d'heure, dit Cloud à son guide.

— Ça me va.

Frankie sortit une cigarette d'une poche avant de son pantalon ; ce faisant, sa veste fut légèrement soulevée et Cloud put voir un pistolet semblable à celui d'Éléna pendre sagement d'un étui en cuir noir rattaché à une double rangée de ceintures. Il devait avoir le même de l'autre côté.

— Joli, l'allume-cigare, dit-il en désignant l'arme du menton.

Frankie sourit. Il venait de faire apparaître un briquet en forme de moggle tenant une torche et s'en servait pour allumer sa cigarette.

— Ouais, merci. C'est un cadeau de ma mère.

Cloud haussa un sourcil amusé.

— Votre mère est armurier ?

— Armur... oh, ma Yin ? dit-il en comprenant enfin.

— Yin ?

Frankie sourit.

— Yin, fit-il en sortant le pistolet de son étui et en le montrant bien à plat.

Cloud remarqua qu'il avait introduit près de la gâchette une matéria bleue de soutien. Frankie sortit son autre arme, parfaitement identique à la première si ce n'est qu'elle contenait une matéria rouge d'invocation.

— Et ça, c'est mon Yang, continua le Turk, pas peu fier. Ce sont mes deux amours. Vous voulez toucher ?

Cloud fit la grimace.

— Non merci. Je ne suis pas trop armes à feu.

Le Turk éclata de rire.

— Vous n'êtes pas de ce bord-là, alors ? dit-il en changeant de registre. C'est bien dommage ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'utilisez que votre énorme épée qu'il ne vous est pas possible d'envisager d'autres... alternatives.

Le bretteur le regarda d'un air consterné. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ou... Peut-être était-il aussi ignorant que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pour le pistolet ? À moins que...

Frankie lui fit un clin d'oeil en tripotant ses armes d'une manière particulièrement suggestive. Il lécha même le canon de Yang. Cloud hésitait entre lui coller une beigne et s'enfuir en courant. Peut-être même les deux.

— Vous connaissez bien Reno ?

— Et comment ! s'écria Frankie, ravi. On a été recrutés ensemble !

— Je me disais bien...

Cloud soupira. Il lui restait encore six minutes avant que Tifa n'arrive. Si ce type était effectivement un ami proche de Reno qui partageait les mêmes... « convictions », c'était probablement six minutes de trop...

**xxxxx**

Reno avait été consigné dans ses appartements comme un enfant pas sage que l'on aurait puni pour une broutille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être fâché ou au contraire être reconnaissant de ne pas finir au fond d'un cachot sordide à essayer de sauver sa nourriture des rats. Tseng avait confisqué son passe et lui avait ordonné d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Pas d'autres instructions ; la lettre de Carson avait été confisquée depuis belle lurette. Il se demanda si Tseng allait la montrer à Rufus.

Probablement que oui. Et avec sa chance et son intelligence, Rufus remarquerait sûrement la substance qui imbibait le papier et que Cloud avait laissé passer dans son ignorance.

— Je suis pas dans la merde, chuchota-t-il.

Il se jeta dans son lit, la tête prête à exploser. Il n'avait aucun plan de sortie ; il n'en avait même pas envie, en réalité. Rufus serait furieux et lui demanderait des comptes ; et que pouvait-il lui dire pour apaiser sa colère ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Que Carson le tenait à la gorge ? Qu'il se sentait moralement obligé de lui obéir, malgré son allégeance première à la Shinra ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Pour quelle raison, vraiment ?

— Fichu boulot, dit-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. Rufus va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un courant d'air froid. Reno se releva et grogna, pensant Tseng de retour.

— Déjà ? T'as hâte de me voir viré, ou quoi ?

— Bien au contraire, fit la voix lente d'une femme.

Reno sursauta et fixa le visage serein de la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer. Petite, les cheveux courts, les yeux clairs ; le costume des Turks lui allait à ravir. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi belle. Les traits harmonieux d'Éléna lui sourirent.

Sauf qu'Éléna était à cet instant aux côtés de Tseng, à faire son rapport devant Rufus.

— Bonjour, Reno, dit-elle posément. Ça faisait un bail.

**xxxxx**

Éléna garda ses sourcils froncés de tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Rufus. Tseng était presque tenté de croire qu'elle les avait collés tellement cette expression était inhabituelle à long terme sur la jeune femme. À ses côtés, Rude marchait sans rien dire, le regard perdu dans le vide. À un moment, il se cogna sur une plante en pot et s'excusa. Éléna releva à peine l'incident. Avec Reno qui était retenu dans ses quartiers, c'était le pompon. Cette mission avait été un véritable fiasco et ses hommes ne valaient pas mieux qu'un groupe de collégiens en vadrouille.

— Un peu d'enthousiasme, dit-il. Nous avons empêché ce clone de faire du mal aux habitants de Corel.

Tseng n'y croyait vraiment qu'à moitié. Et comment se convaincre que tout s'était déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu ? Le clone était mort sans qu'ils aient pu l'examiner. Carson courait toujours et par-dessus le marché, Reno était soupçonné de travailler pour lui. C'était un bilan bien noir. Rufus serait extrêmement contrarié, comme à chaque fois que les choses ne se déroulaient pas selon ses plans.

Et Reno était personnellement mêlé à cette affaire. Il avait failli mourir durant la mission et sa fidélité à Rufus était mise à mal.

Tseng pouvait oublier le moindre sentiment de contrariété. Rufus serait positivement vert de rage.

**xxxxx**

La cape de Vincent claquait au vent alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise pour la soulever. Même au bout de plusieurs années, Tifa n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ses pas étaient aussi scrupuleusement égaux et silencieux, son expression neutre, les rares mots qu'il disait chuchotés de manière égale et froide ; un vrai robot sur pattes, les grincements des articulations en moins. Elle essayait de se dire que cela ne la perturbait pas le moins du monde, que Vincent restait un ami cher et un ancien compagnon d'adversité au même titre que Yuffie et Cid, par exemple.

Sauf que Yuffie était un festival sur pattes à elle toute seule. Et Cid avait assez de vocabulaire coloré pour repeindre l'intégralité de son bar s'il le voulait. Même Nanaki et Cait Sith avaient plus de choses à lui dire, et ils étaient tous deux des animaux. Dont un en peluche. Bien sûr, le fait que Cait soit en réalité Reeve enlevait tout au savoureux de l'anecdote, mais était-ce sa faute si le vieil homme faisait un chat en peluche adorable ?

— Qu'est-ce que je raconte, murmura-t-elle. Tifa, ma belle, t'as besoin de vacances...

Vincent se tourna vers elle ; elle eut l'impression très furtive qu'il était curieux. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu forcé.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, dit-elle pour meubler le silence. Cloud ne m'a pas vraiment donné de détail.

Vincent se contenta de hocher la tête. Quand avaient-ils jamais eu un vrai dialogue, d'être humain à être humain ? Tifa ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle aurait pu mettre sa vie et celles de tous ceux qu'elle aimait entre les mains de cet homme mais pour ce qui était de la conversation, c'était raté.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un problème comme la dernière fois avec les trois allumés qui réclamaient leur môman, dit-elle en faisant une moue ennuyée. J'en ai marre des gros mâles aux cheveux gris qui pleurent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Vincent ne dit rien. Elle continua néanmoins.

— Cloud a mentionné un clone. Comme si on en avait pas eu assez pour les mille prochaines années !

La démarche de son compagnon ralentit durant une seconde, puis il se reprit et continua comme si de rien n'était. Tifa l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Vincent avait légèrement plissé les yeux en signe de mécontentement.

— Hojo ? fit-il de sa voix gutturale. Ou Sephiroth ?

— Je l'ignore. Je ne crois pas. Cloud me l'aurait dit sinon.

— Ah.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur les spécimens mâles les plus atteints ? D'abord Cloud, puis lui...

Réflexion faite, Cloud était beaucoup mieux. Il s'était beaucoup plus ouvert depuis l'incident Kadaj et paraissait presque normal... même s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des absences (de plus en plus rares), de parler tout seul (idem) et de passer des heures à bouder sans raison dans son coin... De son côté, Vincent pouvait se montrer aussi muet qu'une tombe (quand il ne parlait pas de sa bien-aimée Lucrécia, et alors là on avait deux options : soit il radotait sans cesse sur les mêmes événements, soit il se taisait et une aura plus sombre que d'habitude semblait l'accompagner à chaque pas. L'un ou l'autre, ce n'était guère encourageant pour tenter une approche amicale).

Elle observa les alentours. Les gens avaient les yeux braqués sur Vincent. C'était à prévoir. Il y eut même une petite fille qui se mit à pleurer quand son regard croisa celui du vampire. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla effrayée. Les habitants d'Edge avaient beau les connaître et savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, cela ne les empêchait pas de réagir bêtement en voyant un vampire armé d'un fusil avec une main sertie de griffes et une cape couleur sang auto-volante. Sans parler de son regard meurtrier et de la manière terrifiante dont il fixait tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de s'approcher trop près de lui. Yuffie avait raconté à Tifa les détails croustillants de l'origine de ce comportement hostile envers les passants. Soit-disant, un pauvre hère avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir voler son tout nouveau téléphone portable à Vincent ; celui-ci s'en était vite rendu compte et dans sa rage, il avait lancé sa première limite et s'était transformé en Bête Galienne devant tout Edge. Heureusement, Yuffie et Cid avaient réussi à le maîtriser avant qu'il ne mette le voleur en pièces ; il s'en était sorti avec seulement une jambe cassée et un mois de prison. Conclusion : ne jamais toucher au portable de Vincent sans son autorisation.

Décidément, il avait de plus en plus de points communs avec Cloud. C'en était... dérangeant. Tifa préféra en rester là. De toute manière, ils allaient bientôt arriver au siège de la Néo-Shinra.

— Voilà Cloud, dit soudain Vincent.

**xxxxx**

Reno fit mine d'être surpris.

— Gina, dit-il d'un air pincé. Tu es donc en vie.

— Si on veut. Carson est un vrai génie, tu ne savais pas ?

Il eut une expression de dégoût.

— Je n'en doute pas.

La porte était grande ouverte, sans aucun employé de passage pour s'étonner de la chose. Reno se leva de son lit et se planta devant la nouvelle venue.

— Les gardes ?

— Ils étaient fatigués. Ils font un gros dodo. Tu as reçu la lettre ?

Fatigués, hein ? Pauvres types. Il espérait seulement que leurs familles n'accuseraient pas trop Rufus.

— Oui, mais je ne l'ai plus, répondit-il sur un ton las.

— C'est... regrettable. Quelle est ta réponse ?

Reno se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

— Reno ?

— Je ne veux pas trahir Rufus.

— Qui te parle de le trahir ? Tu sais bien que Carson l'aime bien.

— Foutaises. Il veut le voir mort. De préférence de sa main.

— Quelle importance ? ricana Gina. Je croyais que tu le haïssais.

— C'est faux.

— Menteur.

— Pétasse.

Gina parut satisfaite ; pendant une seconde angoissante, Reno crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

— Ta réponse ?

Reno détourna les yeux.

— Tu... tu en as d'autres ?

Gina lui fit un immense sourire. Reno eut un pincement au coeur en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du même que celui d'Éléna : tendre et pétillant à la fois. Un sourire pour lequel un homme pouvait se damner sans scrupule.

— Bien sûr, fit-elle d'une voix suave. Pour qui m'as-tu prise ?

Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa manche une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide clair aux reflets verdâtres. La lumière artificielle du couloir s'y refléta un instant, illuminant le visage de Reno qui déglutit en la voyant. Son corps se mit à suer abondamment et il tendit la main vers elle.

— Tu connais les conditions, poursuivit Gina en retirant brusquement sa main.

— Je ne trahirai pas Rufus.

— On s'en fout, de Rufus.

Elle lui donna néanmoins la fiole. Reno l'attrapa et la serra avec fébrilité.

— Prends-la en gage de la bonne foi de Carson, dit-elle avec un regard de mépris. Il espère bien revoir son neveu chéri.

Les lèvres de Reno tremblèrent.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Et vas-y mollo, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Ce serait dommage de te perdre aussi tôt. Oui, bien dommage.

Elle secoua la tête, le regard fou et le sourire aguicheur. Reno eut un sentiment de pitié, à la fois envers elle et envers lui-même. C'était ridicule. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui jeter la fiole à la face, mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à saisir encore la petite bouteille.

— Regarde-toi, dit Gina. T'es une épave. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je peux le sentir. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

— Parce que tu te crois mieux, peut-être ? aboya Reno. Au moins, je suis avec des gens qui m'apprécient vraiment.

Gina éclata de rire.

— Non, tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu racontes ?

— Je...

— Foutaises, comme tu dis, l'interrompit-elle. Tu crois peut-être que ton Rufus en a quelque chose à battre de toi ? La bonne blague. C'est un Shinra. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est sa petite personne.

— C'est faux, siffla-il entre les dents, luttant pour ne pas ouvrir la fiole et en gober le contenu immédiatement. Rufus n'est pas comme son père.

— C'est ce qu'il veut faire croire, mais au fond ils sont tous les mêmes. Nous ne sommes que de la chair à canon ou des sujets d'expérience pour eux, quand on ne passe pas notre vie à trimer pour leur fournir tout le luxe dans lequel ils nagent.

— Gina...

— Et regarde-toi ! hurla-t-elle presque. Tu es devenu son toutou ! Reno, va chercher le méchant clone, Reno, attaque les ennemis de la Shinra ! Ça c'est un bon Turk ! Bien obéissant ! Un Turk qui aura sa dose !

— La ferme, j'ai dit ! répliqua Reno en se bouchant les oreilles, la fiole collée au visage.

Gina sembla se calmer ; ses yeux restèrent posés sur la forme tremblante de Reno comme à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle ne trouva visiblement pas. Sa voix lasse et triste attira l'attention du Turk.

Si différente de la femme qu'elle avait été.

— Combien de temps encore, Reno ? Combien de temps avant que tu ne craques ?

Le souffle de Reno était irrégulier, ses yeux avaient du mal à se focaliser sur une cible. Gina saisit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Rejoins-nous, Reno.

— Ja... jamais, croassa-t-il. Plutôt crever que... d'y retourner.

— Comme tu voudras, dit-elle sèchement. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Reno détourna les yeux. Elle lui baisa le front et fit mine de partir.

— Frankie est ici, dit-il brusquement. Je l'ai entendu quand Tseng a appelé Rufus par radio.

La jeune femme parut se raidir, mais ne se retourna pas. De ce fait, Reno ne vit pas l'expression de son visage : exprimait-il la furie ou la tristesse ? Allez savoir, avec elle. Gina était une femme imprévisible. Pas comme sa petite soeur.

— À bientôt, Reno, dit-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur elle. Embrasse Éléna pour moi.

**xxxxx**

Éléna éternua, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle s'excusa d'une toute petite voix et Tseng put reprendre.

— C'est pourquoi nous croyons qu'il est préférable de garder Reno en détention jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus d'informations à ce sujet.

Rufus garda le silence. Tseng s'attendait au pire. Derrière son bureau en bois massif, le président de la Néo-Shinra avait les mains croisées devant sa bouche, le regard fixe, le teint livide. Son costume blanc était toujours aussi immaculé, ses cheveux soigneusement gominés. Rod et Alicia veillaient à ses côtés sans prononcer une parole. Cela ne les empêchait pas de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Tseng ou de Rufus.

— Où est Reno en ce moment ? demanda Rufus, très calmement.

Un peu trop calme au goût de Tseng. Il connaissait son illustre patron depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître les signes quand il les voyait. Rufus était sur le point d'exploser de rage ; son cerveau en ébullition calculait les moindres implications des événements passés. Il arriva pourtant à répondre sans sourciller.

— Dans ses quartiers. J'ai confisqué sa carte, il ne peut pas sortir. Je doute qu'il le veuille, d'ailleurs.

— Et Martha ?

— Elle refuse de revenir. Elle dit qu'elle est bien plus utile à Corel mais qu'elle nous aiderait sans hésiter si un jour nous avions besoin de ses services.

— Bien. Je m'en doutais.

Rufus se leva et se mit devant la baie vitrée gigantesque qui recouvrait l'un des murs. Celle-ci avait vue sur l'ancienne Midgar en ruine ; il avait insisté pour la placer là afin de contempler tout le jour le résultat de ses erreurs passées. Ainsi mis devant cette vision de mort et de destruction, il ne pourrait aucunement oublier ce qui avait amené la déchéance de l'ancienne Shinra. Tseng savait que Rufus passait au moins une heure à contempler sans rien dire le paysage, assis devant la vitre, un verre de vin à la main qu'il sirotait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le regard hanté qu'il avait durant cette heure suffisait à prouver à quel point le président de la Néo-Shinra était sérieux dans sa volonté de rachat.

— Je souhaite voir Reno et lui parler seul à seul, dit Rufus. Emmenez-le moi.

Tseng s'inclina.

— À vos ordres.

**xxxxx**

Cloud vit ses amis arriver avec reconnaissance. Ils n'auraient pas pu mieux tomber. Frankie était un énergumène au moins aussi déplorable que Reno ; deux minutes de plus, et il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de plonger son épée dans le corps du Turk, rien que pour le faire taire.

Vincent réagit comme il l'avait prédit. Il hocha la tête en croisant son regard, saisit la poignée de son fusil en apercevant le Turk, et en règle générale fit comme si le monde lui était hostile et qu'il le lui rendait bien. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Derrière lui, Tifa eut un mouvement d'exaspération.

— Tu as fait un bon voyage ? fit-elle à Cloud en s'approchant de lui, tout sourires.

— Comment vont les enfants ?

— Bien, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Bien.

Et ce fut tout. Cloud demanda à Frankie de les conduire à Rufus. Tifa les suivit de mauvaise grâce ; elle semblait vouloir contredire son comportement sans oser le faire devant témoin. Cloud se promit de s'excuser auprès d'elle une fois qu'il aurait l'esprit tranquille. Pour l'instant, il était trop énervé ; trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse envers qui que ce fût. Il laissa Fenrir aux bon soins d'un garde quelconque en lui faisant comprendre que s'il trouvait une seule éraflure sur son bébé, il le regretterait amèrement. Le pauvre homme parut comprendre l'allusion et promit d'une voix épouvantée qu'il le protègerait de sa vie s'il le fallait. Satisfait, Cloud se rendit dans l'ascenseur avec les autres. Frankie les fit monter jusqu'au dernier étage.

— Comment va Rufus ? demanda Tifa. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an.

— Il est cool, dit Frankie. Occupé, mais c'est normal, c'est le boss.

— J'ignorais que les Turks recrutaient encore, dit-elle sur un ton désapprobateur.

— C'est juste un essai. Moi, je faisais déjà partie de l'ancienne promo.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais. Avec Alicia et Rod. Vous les verrez aussi, ils quittent pas Rufus. Faut bien, c'est un homme important et tout ça. Y'a toujours des malades pour s'attaquer aux gars influents. Et Rufus a pas mal d'ennemis.

— Vous m'en direz tant, ricana Tifa.

— Ouais, on m'a dit que vous étiez d'AVALANCHE, pas vrai ?

— « Étiez » est effectivement le mot. AVALANCHE n'a plus trop de raison d'exister maintenant. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère.

— Tant mieux, fit Frankie avec un clin d'oeil. Un joli brin de femme comme vous, ce serait dommage que j'aie à me battre avec.

— Flatteur, dit Tifa en riant.

— Nan. Je dis jamais que la pure vérité, jolie dame.

Cloud soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que cet homme se mettrait à flirter avec Tifa dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, en vrai clone de Reno qu'il était.

Son esprit protesta sitôt qu'il eut cette pensée.

« Clone » avait trop de connotations négatives. « Sosie malheureux » était plus approprié. Ou « Abruti de Play-boy Numéro Deux ». Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, question sobriquet.

L'épée lui démangeait ; il préféra fixer son attention sur le paysage. La ville d'Edge était largement visible à travers les parois en verre de l'ascenseur. Cloud put voir que les reconstructions allaient bon train. Les quartiers avaient un peu plus d'allure qu'au début et déjà, on distinguait çà et là des indices de prospérité : un cinéma flambant neuf aux enseignes en néon criardes, des panneaux de publicité qui poussaient un peu partout, une large avenue dédiée au commerce. Bien sûr, les quartiers réputés dangereux formaient encore une tache sombre dans l'ensemble mais quelle grande ville n'en avait pas ? L'un dans l'autre, Edge était sur la bonne voie.

Cloud se jura qu'il ferait tout pour que cela reste le cas.

Près de lui, la conversation se poursuivait entre Tifa et Frankie.

— Rufus est un pacifiste, dit le Turk en jetant un coup d'oeil appréciateur à l'opulente poitrine de de la jeune femme. Tout comme moi. On ne veut que la paix et le bonheur de tout le monde !

— La paix en portant une paire de pistolets à la ceinture ? dit la jeune femme en faisant une moue dubitative. Permettez-moi d'en douter.

— Ce n'est que pour me défendre, juré ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, Rufus a tout plein d'ennemis assez coriaces. Et les ennemis de Rufus sont les ennemis de Frankie.

— C'est joliment dit, admit Tifa.

Cloud ricana à son tour. Frankie se donnait beaucoup de mal pour rien : Tifa était trop intelligente et sensée pour tomber sous le charme de ce séducteur raté. Vincent fixait lui aussi l'extérieur de la cage d'ascenseur, les lèvres pincées. Était-il contrarié par le comportement de Frankie ou se préparait-il simplement à rencontrer Rufus ? Ses pensées étaient un mystère pour tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient essayés à le sortir de son carcan : Yuffie, Cid, même Reeve qui le connaissait d'ancienne date. Toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec et Vincent restait en retrait ; à peine venait-il leur rendre visite en souvenir du bon vieux temps passé à poursuivre et à combattre Sephiroth et ses différentes incarnations. Il était toujours présent en cas de problème mais à part cela, c'était tout. Même Cloud était infiniment plus sociable.

— Où est Reno ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il regretta de ne pas s'en être inquiété auparavant. Frankie l'avait tellement inondé de paroles qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à s'échapper. Tifa parut confuse.

— Reno ?

— On l'a renvoyé dans sa chambre sans dîner, dit Frankie d'une voix sèche.

— Je vois.

— Il avait l'air assez secoué. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La posture du Turk était plus tendue, plus agressive envers Cloud. Il fit la grimace.

— On peut dire ça.

— Cloud ? insista Tifa. Quel rapport avec Reno ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta net avec un tintement bruyant, surprenant Tifa qui poussa un petit cri. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une vaste pièce au bout duquel se trouvait une immense paroi en verre. Si de la cage on avait vue sur Edge, ici c'était Midgar qui était mise à l'honneur. Vieille et laide Midgar. Cloud se renfrogna un peu plus.

Rufus et toute sa clique de Turks, Reno en moins, les saluèrent d'un geste de la tête. Rufus était peut-être un peu plus exubérant en sa qualité de chef ; Cloud lui rendit son salut avec réticence. Il détourna les yeux et examina la pièce et surtout ceux qui l'occupaient. Il fixa son attention sur les deux seules personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : un homme et une femme, en costume de Turk, qui entouraient l'unique bureau placé près de la baie vitrée. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval, un visage avenant, une apparence frêle. Elle tenait dans sa main un immense fusil à pompe qu'elle braqua sur eux sitôt qu'ils furent en vue. L'homme à ses côtés n'était guère plus costaud ; ses cheveux rouge vif lui rappelèrent un instant Reno, si ce n'est le fait qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes d'aviateur. La manche droite de sa veste pendait sur le côté, vide : il avait été amputé d'un bras. C'était là un sérieux handicap ; Cloud se demanda pourquoi Rufus l'avait accepté dans les rangs de son armée privée.

Tseng, Rude et Éléna n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Cloud les avait vus, une demi-heure plus tôt. C'était une durée dérisoire mais le babillage de Frankie l'avait à ce point distrait qu'il avait l'impression que plusieurs jours d'agonie s'étaient déjà écoulés... Il les dépassa sans un regard et s'approcha de Rufus, Tifa et Vincent sur ses talons.

— Je suis là comme tu me l'as demandé, Rufus, dit-il posément.

Rufus se retourna, le visage dur. Il lorgna tour à tour Tifa et Vincent.

— J'aurais pu te dire de venir seul.

— Je me suis dit qu'il était de meilleur ton d'être accompagné dans un bâtiment grouillant de Turks et de gardes de la Shinra.

Rufus sourit.

— Quel manque flagrant de confiance, Strife ! Je suis outré.

— Peu importe. Pour quelle raison voulais-tu me voir ? Je doute que ce soit pour prendre le thé.

Rufus ne répondit pas. À la place, il jeta un regard courroucé en direction des trois Turks que Cloud avait accompagné en mission.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Rompez.

Tseng et ses hommes s'esquivèrent sans demander leur reste. Cloud fut un peu surpris. D'après ce qu'il avait vu par le passé, ce n'était pas dans le genre de Rufus de s'énerver sur ses hommes alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que leur travail. Il avait en particulier un faible pour Tseng qui le suivait fidèlement depuis des années en mettant de côté tous ses principes personnels.

Dans son dos, Tifa et Vincent restaient silencieux. Cloud était automatiquement promus au rang de chef dans ce genre de situation et on le laissait volontiers prendre la parole pour tout le groupe ; c'était d'autant plus vrai dans ce cas-là avec ces personnes-là. Tifa n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de Rufus et Vincent ne disait jamais grand-chose. Restait Cloud pour essayer d'obtenir un minimum d'informations. Il n'aimait pas ce rôle mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pas vrai ?

Plus que jamais, il regretta l'absence d'Aerith. Elle était plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses. Elle aurait su quoi dire.

— Cloud, chuchota Tifa en le prenant à part, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement à Corel ?

— Oui, Cloud, que s'est-il passé ? demanda à son tour Rufus, ignorant le regard irrité que lui lança Tifa. Je suis curieux d'avoir ta version des faits.

Avait-il le choix ? Même Vincent attendait une réponse. Tifa le suppliait littéralement des yeux ; cela l'énerva. Depuis quand la Shinra faisait-elle partie de ces personnes à qui il devait rendre des comptes, en plus de ses soit-disant amis ? Lui qui pensait y avoir échappé en s'enfuyant du laboratoire secret de Hojo !

Cloud soupira et admit sa défaite. Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ? Il devait juste mettre de côté sa répugnance instinctive à révéler quoi que ce soit de sa vie à un membre de la Shinra. Son ancienne paranoïa refaisait surface ; il avait envie de crier au monde de le laisser tranquille, qu'il n'était pas fait pour sauver la planète, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Que la Shinra aille au diable ! Idem pour Reno, Tifa, Vincent, n'importe qui !

Faire confiance ; c'était une donnée avec laquelle il jonglait depuis des années sans pouvoir la saisir entièrement. Il s'y était un peu habitué ces derniers temps avec Tifa, Barret et les autres. Ou du moins il avait essayé. Maintenant, il était prêt à jeter toutes ses bonnes résolutions aux orties. Et si la planète trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois ? Il ne voulait pas travailler avec Rufus et ses Turks.

Le pire quand vous faisiez un caprice, c'était quand vous vous en rendiez compte et que que votre conscience vous poussait à le rejeter. Cloud eut un sursaut de culpabilité. Il en avait marre d'être aussi prévisible. Rufus plongea ses yeux dans les siens ; il regarda ailleurs, frustré et honteux.

— Reno n'est pas ma responsabilité, marmonna-t-il.

— Qui a jamais parlé de Reno ? fit le président de la Néo-Shinra.

— Peu importe.

Décidément, cela tournait un peu trop à l'obsession ! Cloud ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reno occupait autant son esprit depuis leur départ de Corel.

Il jugea préférable de ne pas chercher plus loin et se mit à raconter, l'esprit distrait. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Rufus ni les regards entendus de Rod et d'Alicia. Tifa semblait perturbée ; Vincent garda la main sur la garde de son fusil de toute la discussion.

Et dans sa tête, le rire d'Aerith résonna, clair et lugubre.

**xxxxx**

La fiole était là, dans sa main. Froide. La quantité de liquide n'était pas très abondante ; à peine un décilitre. Reno aurait pu le gober en une seule gorgée. Ce qui était fortement déconseillé : une seule goutte avait déjà un effet assez... radical sur son organisme, alors tout le contenu d'une fiole ? Et depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas eu ?

— Mais j'ai tellement faim, chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Levant la bouteille, il lança un « Bon appétit » joyeux et avala tout le contenu d'un coup.

Advienne que pourra. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait encore beaucoup de temps, après tout.

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, lui apportant bien-être et apaisant sa faim. Reno savoura cet instant ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un si bon repas ! Le dernier festin de Mako avait été immonde ; pas comme ce qu'il ingurgitait en ce moment ! Il était au paradis.

Cela ne dura pas. Une douleur horrible traversa soudain son corps ; Reno avait l'impression qu'un millier de pointes acérées s'enfonçaient dans sa chair jusqu'à ses organes. Sa peau brûlait, son coeur battait à tout rompre, prêt à exploser à la moindre occasion. Il lâcha la fiole qui alla se briser sur le sol en centaines de morceaux de verre. Il eut encore la force de hurler ; levant ses mains devant ses yeux, il vit qu'elles se couvraient à toute vitesse de pus noir purulent. Pris de panique, il enleva sa veste et la chemise en-dessous. Son torse subissait le même phénomène. Souffle court ; il voyait rouge. Son organisme était à l'agonie.

— À l'aide ! hurla-t-il encore, les larmes aux yeux. Rude ! Tseng ! N'importe qui !

Reno finit par s'écrouler, terrassé par la douleur.

**xxxxx**

Le trajet inverse jusqu'aux appartements de Reno se passa dans la morosité. Tseng ne savait plus que dire à Rude et à Éléna pour tâcher ne serait-ce que de leur remonter le moral. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son coeur était empli de doutes.

Rude fut le premier à remarquer les gardes allongés dans le couloir. Il attira l'attention d'Éléna qui se précipita vers eux malgré le cri d'avertissement de Tseng.

— Ils sont morts, fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Qui leur a fait ça ?

Tseng avait déjà sorti ses éventails et examinait le couloir. Pas la moindre trace du passage d'un ennemi à part les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol ; l'endroit était aussi calme qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. Trop calme ; les bâtiments grouillaient d'activité, en temps normal, que ce soit par le passage des gardes et du personnel ou par le bourdonnement des appareils électriques installés un peu partout.

— On a bousillé les caméras de surveillance, dit Rude en désignant le dispositif détraqué. La personne qui a fait ça doit s'y connaître, les boîtiers sont intacts.

— À quoi tu vois qu'elles ne fonctionnent plus ? demanda Éléna.

— Fais-moi confiance, je sais.

Tseng se satisfit de cette réponse. Il savait de source sûre que les parents de Rude avaient été des ingénieurs réputés ; pour tout dire, le système de sécurité de l'ancienne Shinra avait été installé par le père de celui-ci. Difficile de croire dans ces conditions que le fils ne soit qu'un homme à tout faire de Rufus. Rude était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait penser ; d'après son dossier, il avait même eu les meilleures notes de sa promotion et son Q.I. était plus élevé que la moyenne. Tseng s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait rejoint les Turks plutôt qu'une section de Recherche et Développement un peu plus appropriée à son niveau. Il est vrai que leur organisation n'avait guère de préférence de statut : Reno venait des bas-fonds, Éléna était une fille de bonne famille, Tseng lui-même avait fait partie de la noblesse de Wutai. Chaque membre avait ses raisons d'être un Turk ; et cela impliquait souvent un nombre incalculable de squelettes dans les placards personnels de chacun.

— Les morts ? s'enquit-il en revenant à la situation actuelle.

— Aucune trace de coup ou de blessure, dit Éléna. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient éteints dans leur sommeil.

Elle sortit son arme à son tour et la chargea tout en essuyant une larme discrète. Tseng regarda en direction du corps qu'elle venait d'examiner.

— Je connais cet homme, dit-il.

— Il s'appelait Karl Mason, chuchota la jeune femme. C'était un ami de longue date. Il a une épouse et un garçon en bas âge qui l'attendent à la maison.

Douce Éléna, qui pouvait pleurer la perte d'un seul homme cher à son coeur et en tuer vingt autres sur un simple ordre de Rufus. Tseng secoua la tête, atterré. Il se demandait quelquefois si elle était faite pour être un Turk. Elle n'en avait pas l'étoffe, en apparence : trop sensible, trop dévouée aux autres. Ce n'étaient pas là des qualités requises pour faire partie de leur organisation.

Un cri inhumain attira soudain leur attention, suivi de bruits sourds, de chocs violents. Cela semblait provenir des quartiers de Reno. Les trois amis se regardèrent avec effroi ; Tseng ordonna à Rude de le suivre tandis qu'Éléna devait rester un peu en retrait pour couvrir leurs arrières. Prenant le maximum de précautions, ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'origine du tapage, prêts à toutes les éventualités. Sur le chemin, Tseng appela Rufus.

On ne plaisantait plus. La Néo-Shinra avait été infiltrée, ses employés attaqués. Il espérait seulement que Reno allait bien ; le bonheur de Rufus en dépendait.

**xxxxx**

Le téléphone sonna alors que Cloud finissait de relater les événements qui avaient pris place au Mont Corel. Rufus décrocha, très digne, et s'enquit de la cause de cette interruption. Cloud le vit pâlir considérablement en l'espace d'une minute ; il raccrocha d'un coup sec en signalant qu'il « envoyait quelqu'un ».

— Un problème ? demanda Tifa.

— En effet. Tseng vient de m'apprendre que nous avons été attaqués. Il semblerait qu'il y ait plusieurs morts. On ne sait pas encore si Reno en fait partie.

— Reno ? intervint Cloud. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?

— Le... « raid » a eu lieu près de ses quartiers. Et un bruit suspect en sort. Tseng et les autres sont allés voir mais ils ont peut-être besoin de renfort ; on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

— On y va, dit brusquement Cloud.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression très nette qu'il devait se rendre près de Reno. Tifa parut interdite, Vincent troublé. Cloud serra les poings pour se calmer ; il s'aperçut qu'il était nerveux et que son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Et cette sensation étrange qui lui serrait la gorge, comme quand il avait été en présence de ces monstres à Corel...

Tifa lui saisit la main et le tira vers elle. Pris de court, Cloud sursauta.

— Arrête, Cloud, tu me fais peur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle échangea un regard étrange avec Vincent. C'était si inhabituel ! Cloud savait qu'il devait s'en inquiéter mais son esprit était empli de l'image de Reno. Allait-il bien ? Était-il blessé ? Il fallait qu'il se rende à ses côtés, il devait le protéger à tout prix !

Un bourdonnement dans sa tête ; la voix affolée de Tifa qui lui criait de se ressaisir. Il la rejeta d'un geste et partit en courant, le nom de Reno sur les lèvres.

**xxxxx**

Agonie. L'odeur du sang et de la pourriture. Reno était à terre ; il ne voyait plus rien, entendait à peine. La douleur recouvrait tous ses sens ; sa respiration était saccadée. Des cris, le toucher brûlant d'une main qui le releva du sol, la vision furtive de Rude et des yeux humides d'Éléna.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? hurla son amie, bouleversée.

— On dirait de la Géostigma, fit la voix lointaine de Tseng. Rude, ne le touche pas !

Un grognement ; Rude le serrait contre lui. Reno ferma les yeux et s'évanouit, apaisé.

**xxxxx**

La voix d'Aerith le pressait d'avancer. _Dépêche-toi_, disait-elle, _tu ne veux pas arriver trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? _Et Cloud accélérait encore, il partait dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. À peine entendait-il Tifa qui l'appelait derrière lui, loin, de plus en plus loin à mesure qu'il laissait l'illusion mener ses pas. Il ne savait même pas vers où il se dirigeait.

_Plus vite_, répétait la voix d'Aerith, _ou il ne survivra pas. Ce serait terrible ! Tu serais tout seul. Seul au monde, mon pauvre enfant._

La sensation furtive de bras glacés qui l'étreignaient doucement ; Cloud en eut le souffle coupé.

La porte était ouverte. Il passa Tseng en hâte et put voir Rude et Éléna qui soutenaient un Reno méconnaissable.

La Géostigma avait envahi son corps en entier et menaçait de le tuer. Cloud pressa son oreille contre la poitrine du Turk. Un son très faible ; il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. La voix d'Aerith prit le contrôle ; il l'entendit à travers un brouillard parler par-dessus la sienne. Étrangement, personne ne semblait en être dérangé. La percevaient-ils seulement, eux qui n'étaient qu'humains dans un monde de murmures ?

— _Je sais comment le sauver_, fit-il. _Confiez-le moi. _

Tseng fixa un instant la silhouette sans vie de Reno. Un regard à ses compagnons lui confirma qu'il n'avait plus tellement le choix.

— Ok, Cloud. On te fait confiance pour cette fois.

Il était grand temps. Cloud pouvait sentir l'arrivée de Tifa et de Vincent sur l'étage. Il prit Reno dans ses bras et partit sans un regard en arrière.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

- Beaucoup de points de vue, beaucoup de protagonistes. Beaucoup de données en même temps, aussi, sans parler du rythme un peu soutenu... J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop confus ; je tenais à suivre chaque groupe jusqu'à leur réunion. Certains points obscurs seront développés plus tard.

- À un moment dans le chapitre, Éléna éternue alors que Reno et Gina parlent d'elle. C'est tiré d'une superstition japonaise (je crois) qui dit que quand on éternue une seule fois sans raison apparente, c'est que quelqu'un parle de vous quelque part.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Reno se réveilla petit à petit, au son d'une voix doucereuse qui l'appelait sans cesse, suivi d'un grattement insistant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Une odeur facilement reconnaissable lui assaillit aussitôt les narines et la bouche : celle du Mako, âpre et acide à la fois, entêtante, désagréable. Sa vision était devenue verte ; il voulut hurler mais ne put qu'avaler une énorme quantité de liquide. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements et qu'on l'avait placé dans une cuve remplie à ras bord de Mako. Seuls quelques capteurs placés à des endroits stratégiques du corps couvraient çà et là sa peau.

— Bien dormi ? fit la voix nasillarde de son oncle, Carson Nevada.

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même avec la présence du Mako qui déformait et étouffait les sons. Son corps s'agita, en vain ; il n'avait plus aucune force. Il vit son oncle sourire à travers la paroi de verre. Le décor était tristement familier : un laboratoire dans lequel on avait placé quantités d'appareils étranges et menaçants ainsi que plusieurs cuves semblables à celle qu'il occupait à l'instant, du Mako en grande quantité, Carson qui s'agitait devant les spécimens, extatique. Reno remarqua qu'il était le seul autre être vivant présent.

— Si tu veux savoir où sont tes amis, continua Carson, je les garde en réserve jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec toi. On ne voudrait pas que tu partes trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Reno hocha faiblement la tête, signalant par là qu'il acceptait de coopérer... pour l'instant. Il savait son oncle capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une chance de partir.

Derrière Carson, une porte coulissa et un homme habillé de noir apparut. L'eût-il pu, Reno aurait sursauté et se serait précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le nouveau venu lui fit un salut guindé et se dirigea vers Carson en tenant à bout de bras un objet que Reno reconnut comme étant l'arme de prédilection de Cloud Strife. Il s'agita, troublé : d'après ce qu'il savait, Cloud ne se séparait jamais de son épée. Carson avait-il réussi à le capturer ?

— Bien. Je suppose que tu reconnais Tommy, notre vieil ami commun, dit Carson en désignant le nouveau venu. Il m'a gentiment aidé à appréhender ton nouvel ami... quel est son nom, déjà ? Oui, c'est ça. Cloud. Cloud Strife.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus pervers. Reno lui jeta un regard furibond.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, cher neveu, ricana Carson. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Ce serait dommage de jeter tout de suite un tel spécimen.

Son rire résonna dans le laboratoire. Tommy n'avait pas bougé ni même cillé ; il semblait insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Silhouette trapue, cheveux bruns courts légèrement en broussaille, bouille d'ours agrémentée du caractère qui allait avec en temps normal : le physique de Tommy, ex-Turk, n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il portait même le costume traditionnel de la maison. Pourtant, son regard vide prouva à Reno à quel point il avait changé : le Tommy qu'il connaissait avait tendance à afficher chaque sentiment qui l'animait sur son visage, c'est pourquoi on évitait de l'envoyer en mission d'infiltration ou de reconnaissance. Pas comme ce zombie endimanché en Turk, qui obéissait à Carson comme une marionnette docile.

Et Carson ? Toujours le même attifement de laboratoire, toujours le même visage maigre aux joues creusés par des nuits de travail intensif, penché sur une éprouvette ou sur l'écran d'un ordinateur. Ses cheveux étaient gras et brillants à force d'être laissés sans hygiène ; Reno ne voulait même pas penser au reste de son corps. Carson remit ses lunettes en place d'un geste vif du majeur, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette nue de son neveu, admiratif, lubrique même. Une vague de dégoût assaillit le Turk.

— Il te rejoindra bientôt, dit Carson, les yeux pétillants. Nous avons de grands projets pour lui.

Nous ? Carson n'était donc pas seul dans cette affaire ? Reno réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qui avait intérêt à s'allier à Carson pour créer des clones d'êtres morts et l'enlever ? C'était absurde. Reno n'était pas si important.

— Ce sera merveilleux, dit-il. Toi et moi, une famille comme avant, tu te souviens ? Ton petit ami pourra rester si tu veux. C'est bien ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? Gina me l'a dit. Elle te surveille depuis des mois, mon Reno, mon neveu chéri. Ce sera parfait. Nous serons très heureux, tu verras. Tous les deux. Ou tous les trois ?

Il éclata de rire encore une fois. Reno ne supportait plus ses crises hystériques. Il orienta son esprit ailleurs, ne serait-ce que pour se couper du tumulte que Carson causait à lui seul. Comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Dans son état, il était particulièrement impuissant. Connaissant son oncle, il avait dû le droguer pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger pendant un moment. Cela durerait tant qu'il tiendrait le corps de Reno en son pouvoir ; il lui fallait donc compter sur une aide extérieure s'il voulait échapper au contrôle de ce fou. Carson avait mentionné des otages ; des « amis ». Par « amis », Reno supposa qu'il parlait de Tseng, Rude et Éléna, qu'il lui semblait avoir aperçu avant de s'évanouir. Gina était-elle restée pour les appréhender ? C'était peu probable. Elle avait beau être très forte, il doutait qu'elle fût de taille contre trois Turks du niveau de ses amis. En rajoutant Cloud, il lui était impossible de s'en sortir vivante, même avec l'aide de Tommy. Leur avait-elle tendu un piège, dans ce cas ? Et quelle sorte de piège pouvait immobiliser ainsi le héros de la planète ?

Tout était de sa faute. Reno s'en voulut d'avoir été si irrationnel : la faim avait annihilé ses capacités de jugement et il avait avalé le contenu de la fiole de Carson sans réfléchir. Ce n'était sûrement pas la substance habituelle ; il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais cela avait été assez douloureux pour le rendre inconscient. Et que devait-il penser de l'apparition de Géostigma ? Il savait par Tseng que la Géostigma n'était qu'une réaction allergique du corps contre les cellules de Jenova contenues dans la Rivière de la Vie ; une sorte de rejet écoeurant et souvent mortel. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, son organisme supportait très bien le mélange Mako/cellules de Jenova qui composait le_ reno_, la drogue que son oncle avait créé pour lui et qui portait ironiquement son nom. Ou son corps avait-il appris d'une manière ou d'une autre à expulser les résidus de Jenova ?

Si tel était le cas, ses chances de survie se trouvaient réduites à zéro. Il avait eu un sursaut d'espoir pour rien.

Furieux, Reno se jura de tuer Carson de ses mains une fois qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et, tant qu'il n'éliminait pas le mal à sa source, cela risquait de ne pas être la dernière non plus. Tant pis. Il l'avait fait une fois, il le ferait une deuxième et autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, jusqu'à ce que ce mauvais souvenir soit définitivement éradiqué de la surface de la planète. Il ne lui devait plus rien, après tout.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait attendre et endurer ce que Carson lui préparait. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil ; c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Pendant longtemps, cela avait été la seule chose dont il avait été capable. Maintenant qu'il avait le choix, il ne laisserait pas ce satané savant fou l'emporter.

Reno pensa à Rufus, à Rude et aux autres ; sa volonté se raffermit. La partie n'était pas encore finie.

**xxxxx**

Tseng tourna en rond, déplaçant la poussière, raclant les murs du bout des doigts pour en tester la solidité. Il avait déjà essayé sur la lourde porte en fer et l'avait trouvée complètement hermétique à ses assauts : pas de trace de gond, pas de verrou, rien qu'il puisse trafiquer. De frustration, il jura à voix haute, ce qui ne lui arrivait que dans les pires moments.

Il avait été si stupide ! Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde à ce point ?

— Rufus doit être fou d'inquiétude, chuchota-t-il.

Il se demanda où se trouvaient Rude et Éléna, s'ils allaient bien. Tseng eut l'impression d'avoir échoué en tant que chef. Il les avait laissés se faire capturer, il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses hommes. Tout s'était déroulé si vite ! La découverte de la Géostigma sur le corps de Reno. L'apparition de Cloud, son insistance à vouloir s'occuper du cas de son subordonné. Tseng avait été si bouleversé qu'il l'avait laissé les entraîner à l'extérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à l'église d'Aerith, pour que Reno puisse se faire soigner par l'eau miraculeuse qui s'y trouvait. Il se croyait en sécurité, sûr de sa force et de celle ses hommes.

Grossière erreur. Ils avaient été pris dans un traquenard alors que leur attention avait été toute occupée à regarder Cloud plonger le corps noir de Reno dans l'eau. Il ne se souvenait pas bien des derniers instants ; Cloud avait été là, les yeux hagards, tenant Reno fermement entre ses bras, Tseng se souvenait de lui avoir demandé ce qui se passait pas la suite, s'il allait invoquer Aerith... Son vis-à-vis lui avait alors souri d'une manière étrange, il avait entendu le cri d'Éléna et de Rude dans son dos avant qu'une douleur électrique sur sa nuque ne lui fasse perdre connaissance. Dans ces conditions, il n'avait guère été étonné de se réveiller seul dans un cachot glacé, sans arme et sans nouvelle de ses amis.

Un autre fiasco se rajoutait à la mission de Corel. Une autre de ses erreurs en tant que chef des Turks.

Veld aurait été bien déçu s'il avait été encore en vie.

Dépité, Tseng s'assit dans un coin et se mit à réfléchir. On lui avait confisqué ses armes et ses objets, la cellule était d'une solidité déconcertante et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni même qui étaient ses ennemis. C'était très mal parti pour une tentative d'évasion. Il espérait seulement que Rufus vienne les chercher au plus tôt ; il était leur seul espoir.

Sur ces pensées, Tseng soupira et se mit à attendre, l'oreille aux aguets.

**xxxxx**

Éléna frappa la porte de ses poings et de ses pieds, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses muscles protestent et que les jointures de ses mains soient en sang. Elle était folle de rage. Comment un tel désastre avait-il pu arriver ? Ceux qu'elle aimait avaient été enlevés à sa vue et elle était là, dans cette cellule, sans nouvelle depuis son réveil ! Les larmes lui embrouillaient la vue, le goût de la bile lui montait à la gorge. Reno en particulier avait été au plus mal la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; peut-être même était-il mort à cette heure. Et Rude, et Tseng ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Elle ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été assommée et dépouillée de ses affaires. C'était si frustrant ! Et bien sûr, pas la moindre trace d'un garde, juste cette stupide porte fermée !

Son pied cogna une dernière fois sur la plaque d'acier en émettant un bruit sourd, très désagréable. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Son corps était couvert de sueur ; ses cheveux étaient collés sur sa nuque et son visage et elle pouvait sentir son organisme se déshydrater peu à peu.

— Fichue... porte, dit-elle, pantelante. Sale... té de... cellule...

Ce fut alors que la porte bougea et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Éléna cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle se prépara à attaquer la personne, quelle qu'elle fût, pour pouvoir sortir et aller chercher ses amis. Elle était moins douée que Rude pour le corps à corps mais elle savait se défendre quand il le fallait. Elle était une Turk, que diable !

Son coup de poing fut stoppé net par une main fine aux ongles manucurés. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un bras apparut, on lui asséna un coup au niveau du plexus qui la fit se tordre en deux, et elle fut projetée à terre d'un mouvement souple et puissant. Éléna fixa bêtement le plafond, aussi abasourdie que le jour où Tseng était venu lui annoncer qu'elle prendrait la place de Reno au sein des Turks après que celui-ci eut été trop abîmé par Cloud et ses amis en combat.

— Eh bien, quelle fougue, ma chérie, fit une voix sournoise qu'elle reconnut avec peine.

La silhouette d'une femme apparut dans son champ de vision. Fraîche et rayonnante, Gina lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de la relever d'un geste en la tirant par le col de son costume. Éléna s'était immobilisée, les yeux ronds et les mains tremblantes. Son esprit se refusait à reconnaître sa soeur en la personne de cette femme superbe au regard de chienne ; à peine osait-elle détacher ses yeux de son visage pour regarder derrière son dos. Un couloir vide ; c'était sa chance de partir. Ses jambes la guidèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Elle sauta au cou de Gina, le visage baigné de larmes.

**xxxxx**

Rude errait déjà depuis un certain temps, les sens en alerte. Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt dans une cellule sécurisée, seul et sans arme. Précautions inutiles de la part de ses geôliers ; auraient-ils eus une once de bon sens ou de connaissance de sa personne, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé seul. Et surtout, ils auraient pensé à le fouiller un peu mieux. Rude n'avait eu aucun mal à ouvrir la porte et à défaire le système de sécurité rudimentaire qu'on avait installé là, à l'aide des minuscules instruments qu'il avait dissimulés sur son corps en prévision de ce genre de situation. Tout était une question d'expérience ; et dans le domaine de la sécurité, Rude était le meilleur.

Jusque-là, il avait eu de la chance : les seuls gardes qu'il avait croisés avaient été des monstres de faible niveau dont il avait pu se défaire sans problème, même sans arme et objet. Il espérait seulement que cela reste le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses amis ou son équipement. Le sort de Reno surtout l'inquiétait : aux dernières nouvelles, son ami avait été sur le point de mourir, le corps recouvert de Géostigma. Cloud avait-il agi à temps en le plongeant dans la source de l'église d'Aerith ? Rude n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier s'il y avait eu la moindre amélioration ; à peine Cloud avait-il lâché le corps de Reno au-dessus de l'eau qu'il avait été assommé par derrière.

Il pressa le pas. Reno avait beau être un sacré enquiquineur doublé d'un play-boy notoire aux goûts douteux, il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami. Rude le connaissait depuis longtemps, très longtemps même. Il avait dix-sept ans, Reno seize ; ils venaient d'entrer dans la réserve des Turks et n'avaient pas encore perdu leur nom de famille. Rude s'était présenté par défaut, parce qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre le flambeau de ses parents (il était dans sa période « adolescent rebelle ») et le SOLDAT ne l'attirait guère. Le chef des Turks de l'époque, un certain Veld, connaissait ses parents et leur avait proposé de le prendre à l'essai ; le jeune Rude y avait vu une solution pour échapper à l'emprise de sa famille. Tout ça pour tomber dans celle d'une autre, plus dangereuse et contraignante encore.

Pourtant, il était plutôt satisfait de sa vie. On l'avait mis avec Reno parce que personne d'autre n'en voulait ; il avait appris à supporter ce drôle de garçon à force de patience et de persévérance, à tel point qu'ils en étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. La fougue de Reno était un complément efficace à son flegme caractérisé ; pour reprendre une image banale, ils étaient comme l'eau et le feu, sans le sursaut de vapeur qui suivait le choc entre les deux éléments. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Les Turks étaient exigeants mais justes dans leur manière de le traiter les leurs ; sans cela, Rude n'aurait pu rester plus longtemps au sein de la section la plus crainte et la plus méprisée de la Shinra. L'un dans l'autre, il avait trouvé sa place et comptait y rester.

Neuf ans avaient ainsi passé en un éclair ; Rude avait vu le monde changer de manière drastique. Mais pas lui. Pas la loyauté qu'il devait à la Shinra et aux Turks. Son allégeance était intacte ; et maintenant, sa petite famille était en danger, son frère d'armes Reno risquait sa vie, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdue. Il était temps pour lui de passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il voulait sauver les siens.

**xxxxx**

Reno aspira de grandes bouffées d'air, les yeux larmoyants. Carson avait enfin daigné le sortir de sa cuve pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près et lui faire subir une série de tests plus poussés ; pour cela, il avait besoin d'un spécimen libre de ses mouvements et pouvant lui communiquer les évolutions de son organisme sans délai. Reno s'estima bien loti ; au moins, il n'avait plus à ingurgiter de Mako, que ce soit par la bouche ou les narines.

— Allons, mon neveu, un peu de vitalité, susurra son oncle en le regardant reprendre son souffle. N'est-ce pas merveilleux de respirer l'air pur ?

— Quel air pur ? grogna-t-il. L'atmosphère de ce labo est vicié comme l'intérieur d'une putain atteinte de syphilis !

— Tsk tsk tsk, quel langage, Reno.

— Oh, la ferme. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux de moi ?

Le carrelage était froid, mais Reno n'avait rien pour se couvrir ou même s'essuyer. Tommy lui tendit une serviette propre qu'il accepta sans un mot. Le regard de l'autre homme était voilé et fixe. Reno doutait qu'il y puisse y avoir une quelconque intelligence derrière ce masque grotesque ressemblant à son vieil ami.

— Rien de plus que ce que j'avais commencé il y a dix ans, tu te souviens ? répondit Carson, le sourire facile.

Reno grogna. Ce type poussait l'assimilation un peu loin à son goût.

— Rufus va très bien. Il ne s'est jamais mieux porté. Tu l'as examiné toi-même, tu te souviens ?

— Qui te parle de Rufus ? dit Carson, méprisant. Tu peux le garder, celui-là. Ce n'est pas une grande perte.

— À la bonne heure ! s'écria Reno. Si ce n'est pas à propos de Rufus, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, dans ce cas ?

Le regard de Carson se fit plus doux ; il se rapprocha de Reno et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— La domination du monde !

Son corps fut pris d'un spasme de joie ; Reno lui lança un regard de pitié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux fou ? Que veux-tu dominer ?

— Tout ! L'humanité !

— L'humanité se relève à peine d'une catastrophe planétaire.

— Raison de plus pour l'attaquer maintenant, alors qu'elle est faible et désemparée !

Reno secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et atterré.

— Bon plan. Mais tu oublies qu'il y a une tripotée de gens pour t'arrêter. Des gens qui ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi et de ta pathétique armée.

Et ce disant, Reno désigna du menton la forme immobile de Tommy. Carson lui accorda à peine un regard.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que les héros qui défendent la planète soient morts ? continua Reno. Ce n'est qu'une question de décennies ; quasiment rien pour toi.

Carson secoua vivement la tête et saisit le visage de Reno entre ses mains. Curieux, le Turk le laissa faire. Sa force commençait à revenir petit à petit et il n'avait plus faim du tout. En fait, à part son manque de vêtements, il allait parfaitement bien : son souffle était de nouveau régulier, son corps réagissait au quart de tour et son esprit était on ne peut plus clair.

— Je ne peux pas, dit Carson très calmement, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Tu seras mort d'ici cinq ans au plus, non ?

— Et alors ?

— J'ai besoin de toi pour mener à bien mes projets !

— Tiens donc ?

Reno se dégagea de l'étreinte de son oncle et se leva. Il se servit de sa serviette humide pour se bricoler un pagne qu'il attacha d'un air distrait ; Carson suivait chacun de ses gestes avec avidité.

— Désolé pour toi mais je refuse, dit-il. Tu pourras menacer mes amis tant que tu voudras, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

— Tu en est sûr ?

— Certain, fit-il sur un ton sec.

— Trop tard.

Reno ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Carson sourit. Reno trouva qu'il ressemblait à un furet au pelage moisi.

— Ne remarques-tu rien depuis ta sortie de la cuve ? Tu dois respirer un peu mieux, non ? Et ta faim ? Est-elle encore là ?

Reno ne répondit pas. Carson lui jeta un regard fou.

— Je t'ai guéri de ta dépendance au _reno_, dit-il sur un ton triomphal.

— Et je peux savoir comment tu as accompli ce petit miracle ? fit Reno, la voix blanche. Carson... L'original m'a dit que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Que la structure de mes cellules était imparfaite, ou un truc du genre.

— Plus maintenant, dit Carson, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire fou. Je t'ai rendu parfait !

Reno ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Comment ?

Carson ricana.

**xxxxx**

La porte de la cellule de Tseng grinça. Il s'en éloigna, prêt à bondir sur celui ou celle qui lui ferait face. Le visage rayonnant d'Éléna apparut. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas quand celle-ci se précipita dans ses bras.

— Dieu merci, tu vas bien Tseng !

— Éléna ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?

La jeune femme parut gênée et détourna le regard ; Tseng savait d'expérience qu'elle était sur le point de mentir. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

— J'avais caché de quoi crocheter la serrure de ma cellule, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il la toisa d'un air sévère.

— C'est un mensonge.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

— Éléna, je te connais depuis l'âge de treize ans, dit Tseng avec une grimace. Je sais quand tu mens et quand tu dis la vérité.

— C'est... compliqué, siffla-t-elle entre les dents. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Question de vie ou de mort.

Tseng l'observa longuement. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de craquer, il poussa un soupir et hocha la tête.

— Bon, je te fais confiance. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, de toute manière. Tu sais où sont les autres ?

— Rude n'était plus là quand je suis passée le chercher, dit-elle, visiblement soulagée qu'il soit passé à autre chose. Quant à Reno, j'ai préféré venir te libérer d'abord. Il est avec Carson, on dirait.

Tseng préféra ne pas lui demander d'où elle tenait ces informations. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà révélé, c'est qu'elle était tenue par le secret. Il n'avait d'autre choix pour l'instant que de lui faire confiance. C'était là la politique habituelle des Turks.

— Allons-y, dit-il. Mais d'abord, je suppose que tu sais où sont nos armes ?

Elle fit un signe positif et lui emboîta le pas à l'extérieur, le front traversé d'une ride fine que Tseng connaissait bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue sur le visage d'Éléna, c'était à l'annonce de la mort de sa soeur. Cela ne servit pas à le rassurer ; c'est pourquoi il passa le seuil avec prudence.

Le couloir était désert ; pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tseng savait que cela cachait autre chose. On ne vous faisait pas prisonnier au prix d'efforts calculés pour ensuite vous laisser vous enfuir comme une fleur. Quelque chose se préparait sûrement à son insu, quelque chose de gros. Il pouvait presque le humer dans l'air.

Il était peut-être temps de mettre de côté ses principes pour engueuler un bon coup Éléna et la forcer à lui révéler ce qu'elle s'obstinait à garder secret. Leur sécurité était en jeu. Tseng attrapa le bras de la jeune femme alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir en courant. Elle le regarda d'un air curieux, ses mèches blondes s'agitant à chaque mouvement de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et sentaient bons, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un bain parfumé. Tseng remarqua à quel point son visage était lisse.

Trop lisse.

Il tira sur le bras de la jeune fille et le tordit dans son dos en la jetant tête la première contre un mur. Éléna poussa un cri de surprise ; sa joue racla la surface de béton tandis qu'il l'immobilisait.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Tseng ? protesta-t-elle. Tu es fou ?

Tseng ne l'écouta pas ; à la place, il regarda les mains de la jeune femme, qu'il avait mises dans son dos pour mieux la maîtriser. Les doigts étaient fins et délicats ; pas comme ceux d'Éléna, la véritable Éléna, qui étaient rugueux et couverts de taches à force de manipuler des armes à feu et de se battre. Cette femme n'avait pas non plus la fine cicatrice sur la joue gauche que son amie avait récolté dans le combat contre la colonne-monstre de Corel ; il avait lui-même soigné le visage d'Éléna, il savait de quoi il parlait.

— Qui êtes-vous et où est Éléna ? dit-il durement.

La jeune femme parut surprise.

— Mais c'est moi, Éléna !

— Sûrement pas.

Tseng saisit soudain un mouvement dans le coin de l'oeil, une ombre hostile. Son instinct de survie réagit sans qu'il s'en rende compte ; il lâcha sa prisonnière et sauta aussi loin qu'il le put. Bien lui en prit. L'air parut onduler sous ses yeux ; la silhouette du sosie d'Éléna vibra d'un coup. Surprise, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui ; Tseng vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient rouges, gorgés de sang. Elle croassa son nom et s'affala à terre, terrassée.

— Quelle imbécile, fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du couloir. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

Tseng sursauta.

Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait même très bien.

— Bonjour, Tseng, dit Gina en sortant de l'ombre. Je t'ai manqué ?

**xxxxx**

Rude ne jurait pas souvent, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pourquoi perdre son souffle à proférer des mots mal dégrossis alors qu'un seul regard pouvait porter ce que vous ressentiez ? Il ne comprenait pas ces gens qui s'évertuaient à maudire leur environnement alors qu'ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les écouter. Il savait que cela existait ; il avait assez surpris Reno en train de s'énerver sur une chose ou une autre alors qu'il l'attendait à la fin de la journée de travail. Rude avait toujours un rapport à finir ou un objet à ranger soigneusement ; Reno patientait en pestant sur tout ce qui le dérangeait, de la machine à café défectueuse à l'ascenseur qui refusait d'arriver. Reno était un râleur-né, pas comme Rude qui prenait les choses comme elles étaient, calmement et sans hâte.

C'était sur le point de changer. Rude avait foncé un peu au hasard à sa sortie de sa cellule, misant sur sa chance pour retrouver ses amis. Il passa en revue toutes les pièces sur lesquelles il tombait, sans qu'il vît le moindre signe de ses compagnons d'armes. L'endroit paraissait inhabité ; comme un ancien laboratoire à l'abandon. Il connaissait assez ce genre d'installation pour en reconnaître un quand il y était enfermé. Chaque pièce visitée était remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, arrivées là Dieu seul savait comment. Sans doute des rescapées des expériences qui s'étaient faites là.

La dernière porte du couloir menant à sa cellule ne différait en rien des autres. Grise, lourde, impersonnelle ; il avait peu d'espoir. Il l'ouvrit néanmoins, parce qu'il était consciencieux et que la procédure exigeait de ne rien laisser dans le doute.

Dès que le panneau commença à glisser pour laisser le passage, il sut qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. L'intérieur de la pièce puait le Mako à fortes doses ; il se boucha précipitamment le nez pour ne pas inspirer trop d'effluves. Il n'était pas assez entraîné pour le supporter directement comme le faisait Reno, par exemple ; contrairement à son ami, il n'avait jamais reçu d'injection, son organisme s'étant révélé allergique au produit.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Rude chercha à tâtons un interrupteur. Un bouton sur le mur, juste à côté de l'entrée ; il l'actionna et l'endroit fut illuminé par un éclairage au néon. Il ouvrit de gros yeux effarés.

Ce n'était en apparence qu'une chambre tapissée entièrement vide, exceptée en son centre où se trouvait une cuve cylindrique gigantesque pouvant facilement contenir plusieurs hommes. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait brisé l'épaisse paroi de verre ; le Mako qui emplissait auparavant la cuve s'était répandu sur le sol en une mare verte immonde. Et au milieu de la flaque ainsi formée, nu et grelottant, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs effilés geignait, les yeux rivés sur ses mains en sang. De nombreux éclats de verre l'entouraient ; il avait dû se blesser en les recevant sur lui.

Rude le reconnut et poussa un juron.

**xxxxx**

Cloud se réveilla au son d'une voix qui l'appelait par son nom. Il grogna ; son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient piquetées d'aiguilles fines et aiguisées. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Reno penché sur lui, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

— Alors, on se réveille, yo ? dit le Turk.

Il avait donc récupéré son horrible accent ? Cloud tenta de se relever mais son corps était tout engourdi. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur les genoux de Reno, dans un lit sommaire situé dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Un homme à l'aspect répugnant les regardait sans rien dire. Il portait l'attirail classique du savant fou ; Cloud avait la nausée rien qu'en le regardant.

— Qu'est-ce que... protesta Cloud en essayant de garder son déjeuner en place. Qui est cet homme ? Où sommes-nous ?

— Pas de lézard, dit calmement Reno. Je peux tout t'expliquer, Cloud.

— J'espère bien !

— Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, dit le troisième homme d'une voix que Cloud jugea extrêmement désagréable. Je suis Carson Nevada, l'oncle de Reno ici-présent.

Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent en reconnaissance. Carson Nevada ? N'était-il pas leur ennemi ?

— Reno, tu te rends compte que ce type est recherché ? À moins que... ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté ?

— Du calme, laisse-moi te raconter.

— Raconter quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

Reno et Carson s'échangèrent un regard qui parut suspect à Cloud. Il voulut attraper sa fidèle épée mais elle n'était plus là. Cela le rendit encore plus nerveux et il se mit à surveiller Carson d'un oeil suspicieux.

— De quoi tu te souviens, Cloud ? demanda Reno.

Cloud se creusa la tête. Il avait été dans le bureau de Rufus, à lui conter ce qui s'était passé à Corel, et puis il y avait eu ce coup de fil annonçant une attaque... N'avait-il pas entendu la voix d'Aerith ? Que s'était-il passé par la suite ? Tout était flou.

— La Shinra a été attaquée... Tseng a appelé Rufus pour lui dire que tu étais introuvable.

— C'est ça, dit Reno dans un soupir.

— Et ?

— Je suis désolé, dit Carson. Il semblerait que ce soit de ma faute.

— Non, vraiment ? railla Cloud.

— C'est... compliqué, fit Reno.

Cloud se sentit soudain très, très fatigué. Combien de secrets encore ? Combien de révélations ? Reno le soutenait de son mieux, les yeux suppliants. Cloud sentit son coeur s'apaiser, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le Turk lui sourit et toute la rage qu'il avait pu avoir en apprenant l'identité de Carson s'évanouit.

— Je vous écoute, dit-il en s'appuyant sur Reno, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Carson hocha la tête et attrapa une chaise située à proximité. Il s'installa bien en face des deux hommes, jambes écartées et rictus de dédain sur le visage.

— Bien, je vais faire bref. Vous savez sans doute que le bruit court que je serais mort alors que je travaillais pour le président Shinra.

— On m'a effectivement parlé de cela, dit Cloud d'une voix sèche.

— Saviez-vous quel était le sujet de mes recherches ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

Carson sourit. Il avait les dents jaunes. Cloud se demanda s'il était bien l'oncle de Reno ; ils n'avaient vraiment pas grand-chose en commun.

— L'immortalité, dit fièrement le savant.

— Pardon ?

— Oh, bien sûr, il y a eu quelques problèmes... le principe était de créer pour Shinra une potion d'immortalité. J'ai d'abord testé le produit sur moi, sans que les résultats aient été très probants. Il y a alors eu cet incendie et l'incident fâcheux qui m'est arrivé.

— Vous êtes mort.

— Effectivement. Ça a bien duré quelques années ; une expérience très... intéressante, si je puis dire. Fort heureusement, cela m'est passé.

Il ricana.

— Mon sérum qui paraissait un échec à l'époque fut en fin de compte un succès total. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour agir. Je me suis réveillé il y a de cela deux ans, frais comme un gardon bien que recouvert de terre. Savez-vous que l'odeur de la terre pourrie met six mois pour s'en aller ?

— Ah, répondit Cloud, trop abasourdi pour penser à autre chose.

— Donc me voici, frais et bel et bien vivant. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Cloud secoua la tête.

— Quel est le rôle de Reno dans tout cela ?

— Reno est mon cher neveu, c'est pourquoi je lui ai informé de mon retour, en lui conseillant de tenir le secret. Beaucoup de gens croient que je suis mort. En outre, mon ancien employeur a disparu, et je doute que son fils soit aussi magnanime à mon sujet que l'a été son cher papa... Saviez-vous que c'est lui qui m'a tué ?

— Pardon ?

— Oh, c'était un accident, bien entendu, continua Carson sans faire attention au regard de mépris que lui lança Cloud. Il était venu visiter mon laboratoire et a mis le feu par accident. Il s'en est tiré indemne mais pas moi. Je ne lui en veux nullement, bien sûr.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il avait un peu de mal à croire les propos de cet homme. Reno lui caressa les cheveux et tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent.

— Cela fait donc deux ans que vous êtes parmi nous ? Et Reno vous a couvert jusque-là ?

— C'est mon oncle malgré tout, intervint Reno. La famille. C'est normal que je veuille le protéger, non ?

— Et le clone de Corel ?

Reno soupira.

— C'est le résultat d'une légère erreur, dit Carson. À mon réveil, j'ai voulu continuer mes recherches sur l'immortalité. Vous comprenez, il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter une telle découverte. J'ai donc voulu tester un peu la formule de base, mais je n'avais aucun cobaye sous la main et franchement, l'idée de me servir de personnes vivantes m'est en horreur.

Ce disant, il fit une grimace contrite. Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le disciple de Hojo aurait de tels soucis d'éthique ? C'était peu probable. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui inspirait de la confiance... de l'apaisement... Reno le serra un peu plus contre lui et fit un signe de tête en direction de Carson.

— J'ai donc eu l'idée d'utiliser des clones humains, reprit ce dernier. Les miens, pour être précis. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, il faut que vous sachiez que cela est absolument dans les règles de l'éthique scientifique. Un clone n'est pas une véritable personne, il n'a pas d'âme et pas de personnalité. Tout allait pour le mieux, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux, un clone raté, s'est mis en tête de s'enfuir et de s'installer à Corel, allez savoir pourquoi. Et il avait cette drôle de lubie de vouloir porter une cape noire.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Reno.

— La lettre que tu as reçue, c'était pour l'arrêter ?

— Ouais, fit le Turk d'un air gêné. Comme personne n'était censé savoir pour le retour de mon oncle, je me suis dit que je devais faire ça dans le secret, histoire de pas inquiéter les potes, tu vois ?

Cloud sentit comme un choc électrique lui traverser le cerveau ; il lança à Reno un regard furieux.

— Non, je ne vois pas ! C'était stupide, même pour toi, Reno !

— Je sais, ok ? cria le Turk. Je suis désolé !

— Et qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans mon laboratoire, dit Carson. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Voyez-vous, mon cher neveu avait eu la très mauvaise idée de me subtiliser en cachette une fiole de mon sérum d'immortalité. Une fiole non testée. Il a voulu l'avaler et cela a eu des effets... déplaisants.

— Comment ça ?

— La Géostigma, dit Reno avec une grimace. Le sérum contient une part non négligeable de cellules de Jenova et mon corps n'a pas supporté. Il s'est brusquement recouvert de Géostigma. Les vapeurs se sont répandues dans l'étage et ça a été mortel pour les pauvres gens qui s'y trouvaient. Moi, j'ai résisté plus longtemps parce que mon corps a développé une espèce de résistance avec les injections de Mako, mais j'étais quand même sur le point de crever quand les autres m'ont trouvé.

Cloud l'examina rapidement.

— Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien.

— Parce que t'as eu le bon réflexe, dit Reno. Tu m'as emmené à la source d'Aerith. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Cloud secoua la tête.

— Je crois avoir entendu sa voix, mais c'est tout.

— Elle a dû te guider jusque-là, dit Reno dans un souffle. C'est donc elle que je dois remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie...

— Oui. Je crois.

Cela ressemblait effectivement à Aerith de chercher à aider tout le monde, même si certains étaient des ennemis. Malgré le nombre de fois où Reno était venu l'enlever, elle avait eu assez de bonté pour le sauver alors que sa vie était en danger.

— Le truc, continua Reno, c'est que Tommy et Gina le savaient pas, et du coup ils ont cru que vous vouliez me tuer. Ils ont assommé tout le monde et nous ont emmené ici.

— Tommy et Gina ?

— Deux anciens Turks à mon service, dit Carson. Comme je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Reno depuis mon message, je leur avais demandé de voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils m'ont dit avoir cru au pire en voyant mon neveu recouvert de Géostigma et ont agi sans réfléchir. C'est regrettable.

— Et les autres Turks ?

— En sécurité, fit Carson. Je les ai mis dans des cellules séparées par sécurité mais comme cela est inutile à présent, j'ai demandé à mes hommes d'aller les chercher. Ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre. Je vous fournirai également de quoi rentrer chez vous. Veuillez encore m'excuser pour cette affaire. Je ne voulais nuire à personne.

Avait-il dit la vérité ? En apparence, son explication se tenait, de la raison de son silence jusqu'à l'élimination du clone. Même l'acte de stupidité de Reno ne l'étonnait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de prendre cette fiole et d'en avaler le contenu, Reno ?

— Désolé, s'excusa le Turk, mais je pensais que le sérum était prêt. Je pensais prouver à Rufus à quel point les recherches de Carson étaient importantes et en plus, je pensais qu'il allait me tuer...

— Et je ne lui en voudrais pas, soupira Cloud.

— Eh !

— Sérieux, à chaque fois que je crois avoir tout vu avec ta stupidité, tu fais un truc encore plus idiot que les fois précédentes.

— Oh la ferme, bouda le Turk. Y'a pas mort d'homme, ok ?

— Encore heureux !

Cloud se tourna vers Carson tandis que Reno boudait dans son coin.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance, dit-il d'une voix dure, mais que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

— Remettre mon sort et celui de mes hommes entre les mains de Shinra fils, je suppose, grogna le savant. Même si cette perspective ne me réjouit guère. Le jeune Rufus Shinra et moi n'avons jamais été très proches.

— J'imagine.

Cloud regarda en direction de Reno, l'air pensif. Ses forces étaient tout à fait revenues. Il ne savait pas encore où se situer par rapport aux deux hommes ; disaient-ils la vérité et tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un problème de communication ? Carson était-il réellement aussi inoffensif qu'il voulait le faire croire et avait-il trouvé ce sérum d'immortalité comme il l'affirmait ? Que ce fût là le projet dans lequel l'ancien président Shinra avait investi une partie de ses fonds ne l'étonnait guère : l'immortalité était un désir légitime, surtout pour cette crapule de Shinra. À la mort de Carson, il avait dû revoir ses plans et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était tourné vers les recherches de Hojo. Tous les morceaux s'imbriquaient d'eux-mêmes, c'en était déconcertant.

— Je suppose que tu vas plaider la cause de ton oncle, Reno ? dit-il.

— Bien sûr. La famille avant tout.

— Pourtant, je crois que vous devriez laisser tomber, pour cette histoire d'immortalité, soupira Cloud. L'humanité n'est pas prête pour ça.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? protesta Carson. Ne suis-je pas la preuve vivante que cela est possible ?

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, fit Cloud, mais de là à ce que le reste de l'humanité en dispose ? Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ses actions ont failli l'anéantir.

— Nous verrons ce que Rufus Shinra a à dire à ce sujet, dit Carson d'une voix sèche.

— C'est...

Trois coups secs furent alors frappés à la porte. Carson cria d'entrer, ses petits yeux furibonds rivés sur Cloud. Tseng pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné d'Éléna ainsi que d'une jeune femme ressemblant étonnamment à cette dernière. Éléna se précipita sur Reno et s'assura qu'il allait bien. Puis, elle lui asséna une claque retentissante.

— Aïe ! cria-t-il. T'es folle, Élie ?

— Tu l'as bien mérité ! fit son amie. Gina m'a raconté ton coup d'éclat. T'aurais pu mourir, gros con ! Crétin de zouave sans cervelle !

— Maieuh, j'ai assez payé...

— Éléna a raison, dit Tseng en s'approchant de lui. Tu es bon pour être retenu de deux mois de salaire. Et toutes les sales corvées seront pour toi.

— Quoi ? Mais non !

— Pas de discussion, le gronda Tseng. Et estime-toi heureux de ne pas être congédié.

— Et merde...

Carson les regardait faire d'un air amusé. Cloud soupira. C'était donc tout ? Pas de représailles, pas d'interrogatoire serré ?

— Où est Rude ? dit-il en remarquant l'absence de celui-ci.

— Il s'est enfui un peu plus tôt, dit Éléna. Il doit être en train de nous chercher. On ne sait pas où il est, cet endroit est tellement grand !

— Je suppose que nous aurons bientôt de ses nouvelles, dit Tseng. Bien qu'il ne sache pas que nous sommes en terrain ami.

Cloud acquiesça, résigné. Si même Tseng semblait vouloir croire Carson et le traiter en allié, il n'allait pas protester. Il garderait néanmoins un oeil sur lui et cette Gina. Il n'avait pas confiance en un homme qui ressemblait à ce point à un savant fou de la trempe de Hojo.

— Nous pourrions nous séparer pour le chercher, proposa Éléna.

— Même Gina et Carson ? fit Reno.

— Gina n'a qu'à venir avec moi, et toi tu prendrais Carson, non ?

— Désolé de briser ce bel enthousiasme, dit Carson, mais déambuler dans la base à la recherche d'un Turk perdu ne m'intéresse guère. Surtout que les couloirs n'ont pas vraiment été tous nettoyés comme il le faudrait. Je me contenterai d'attendre le résultat de vos recherches, bien à l'abri dans mon laboratoire avec système de sécurité dernier cri.

— Dans ce cas, je pars avec Tseng, dit Cloud. J'aimerais discuter de deux-trois choses avec lui. Reno, Éléna et Gina peuvent aller de leur côté si ça leur chante.

Tseng lui lança un regard curieux et opina de la tête.

— Bien, fit-il calmement. Éléna et Reno, nous gardons le contact radio.

Ils partirent en hâte, Cloud précédant le Turk à grandes enjambées. Ils furent bientôt hors de vue des autres. Cela convenait parfaitement au bretteur.

Leurs pas les menèrent dans un couloir sombre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un autre couloir qui le coupait.

— Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe, dit Tseng. Heureusement, Gina m'a donné une carte.

— Cette Gina, qui est-ce ? Éléna semble la connaître.

— Et pour cause. C'est sa soeur aînée.

— Éléna a une soeur aînée ? demanda Cloud, surpris. Je croyais que vous abandonniez votre famille en entrant chez les Turks.

— Gina faisait partie des nôtres, dit Tseng sans le regarder. À l'époque, Éléna était encore une civile. Elle était contre l'engagement de sa soeur et ne s'entendait pas très bien avec, d'ailleurs.

— On ne dirait pas, en les voyant comme ça.

— C'est... compliqué.

— Tiens donc, grogna Cloud. C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Reno à propos de son oncle.

— C'est un peu la même chose. Pour faire bref, Gina est morte il y a cinq ans.

Cloud s'arrêta net.

— Morte ?

— Oui. Une triste histoire d'enlèvement à laquelle Éléna fut mêlée sans le vouloir. Elles a été tuée en défendant sa soeur. Éléna s'en est toujours voulu et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle a intégré les Turks.

— Mais si elle est morte...

— Elle faisait auparavant partie de la garde personnelle de Carson avec un autre collègue du nom de Tommy. Il semblerait que Carson leur ait donné de son sérum d'immortalité à tous les deux. Et ça a eu le même résultat.

Cloud déglutit.

— Donc, tout ce qu'il a raconté à propos de ce sérum d'immortalité, sa mort et son retour, l'aide que Reno lui a apporté...

— Oui, souffla Tseng. À vrai dire, je peux assez comprendre ses actions. C'est dur de croire qu'un homme est revenu à la vie des années après sa mort.

— Il veut continuer ses recherches !

— Il paraît.

— Et tu vas le laisser faire ?

— Cela dépendra de ce que Rufus aura à dire. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel est de ramener mes hommes sains et saufs au bercail.

Cloud se sentait de plus en plus abasourdi à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il avait d'autres révélations qui se rajoutaient à ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre : aider ces hommes ou les combattre ? Il regretta l'absence de Tifa et de ses amis. À plusieurs, ils auraient pu en discuter et décider plus objectivement de la marche à suivre. Pour l'instant, il était surtout dépassé.

Il entendit soudain un bruit venant du bout du couloir. Tseng l'avait déjà remarqué et avait sorti ses éventails. Il avait donc pu récupérer ses armes ? Cloud fut énervé ; il avait oublié de réclamer son épée et le reste de son équipement, confisqués à son insu alors qu'il était inconscient. Il prit néanmoins une pose appropriée, déterminé à ne pas rester en retrait en cas d'attaque. Tifa lui avait donné quelques cours de combat à mains nues et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, selon elle. Précaution inutile si ça se trouvait : cela aurait très bien pu être Rude et non pas un monstre.

— Tseng ? fit en effet la voix étonnée de Rude.

Tseng se dirigea vers son subordonné, l'air soulagé. Cloud vit que Rude n'était pas seul : il soutenait à grand-peine un homme entièrement nu aux mains ensanglantées. Son coeur battit plus fort en reconnaissant la coiffure dont il était affublé ; les cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs... Rude leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Cloud n'hésita pas. Un seul coup d'oeil sur le visage de l'endormi, et il poussa un cri, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque douloureusement, il se saisit du corps de cet homme et l'amena à lui. Serrant fébrilement son buste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, tâtant son pouls et vérifiant son souffle sur sa peau. Un gémissement ; Cloud en pleura presque.

— Zack, murmura-t-il cérémonieusement. C'est pas vrai...

— Je l'ai trouvé dans une pièce plus loin, dit Rude. Il sortait d'une cuve de Mako.

— C'est impossible ! Zack est mort ! Je l'ai vu !

— Je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu Gina et Carson Nevada morts eux aussi, et pourtant ils sont là, intervint Tseng.

Rude parut décontenancé. Cloud pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

— Gina ? dit-il. Comme la soeur d'Éléna ?

— C'est bien elle, fit Tseng en soupirant. Elle est en vie et bosse pour Carson. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Nous devons rejoindre les autres.

Il sortit un appareil radio et se mit à appeler Reno et Éléna. Cloud ne l'écoutait plus ; il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est le souffle régulier de Zack et les battements de son coeur, si réels, si rassurants... Comment cela était-ce même possible ? Zack avait été aux côtés d'Aerith, ils étaient partis dans la Rivière de la Vie ! Et pourtant... le corps dans ses bras bougea et Zack grogna, doucement, pour signaler qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur Cloud.

— Cloud ? croassa-t-il avec peine. Tu es... réveillé ?

Cloud le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

- L'apparition de ce « nouveau personnage » est inattendue, même pour moi. Ça va probablement changer beaucoup de choses pour la suite...

- Le rythme est lent, désolée... et il y a aussi beaucoup de gens qui se réveillent et de dialogues. Trop ?

- Mwahaha... j'adore les plans compliqués... tellement compliqués que je m'embrouille moi-même, c'est terrible...

- Pour ceux qui pensaient que la relation entre Cloud et Reno serait du tout cuit à partir de ce chapitre, j'ai le regret de vous informer que non, ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils vont en baver avant d'entamer un semblant de romance, parce que je mets le côté « aventure » et « intrigues » avant tout. Ils finiront bien ensemble, mais ce ne sera pas forcément du fan-service facile... Et je me rends compte qu'en disant cela, j'ai probablement perdu la moitié au moins de mon lectorat qui n'est déjà pas si nombreux. Bah, tant pis. Cette fic est avant tout un fantasme personnel.

- Je compte introduire beaucoup de données extérieures à partir d'ici : les Turks, la Shinra, Zack, des théories de mon invention ainsi que des bribes d'histoires que j'ai en tête et qui feraient une préquelle parfaite. J'ai aussi très envie d'écrire sur Vincent... mais d'abord, finir « Adventice ».


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cloud se précipita sur Carson et le souleva de terre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était positivement furieux. Le savant était seul dans le laboratoire ; Reno, Éléna et Gina n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur patrouille. Carson poussa un gargouillis étranglé et baissa ses yeux porcins en sa direction.

— Expliquez-moi ce que Zack fait ici, dit-il froidement en désignant la forme tremblante coincée entre Rude et Tseng. Bienfaiteur de l'humanité, mon cul ! Vous aviez dit que vous ne faisiez plus d'expériences douteuses !

Carson ricana ; Cloud raffermit sa poigne et le pressa un peu plus contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, les deux Turks qui l'accompagnaient installèrent Zack sur une chaise. Tseng enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules du blessé.

— Vas-y mollo, Cloud, dit-il sur un ton fatigué. On doit ramener Carson Nevada entier.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, bafouilla le savant en essayant de ne pas mourir étouffé. Je ne connais pas cet homme...

— Rude dit l'avoir trouvé dans une de vos jolies petites cuves servant à contenir des clones, fit Cloud. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à briser la cuve et que Rude était passé dans le coin, sinon il aurait pu continuer à être traité comme une sale expérience de laboratoire pendant le restant de ses jours !

— Puisque je vous dit que je n'y suis pour rien ! couina Carson. Il n'était pas là avant ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

— Je ne vous crois pas ! hurla Cloud.

Le bruit d'une gâchette claqua tout près de son oreille. En regardant du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Reno le menacer d'un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Derrière lui, Gina en faisait de même. Éléna se tenait près de Tseng et semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre ; voyant que Rude ne se sentait pas bien, elle se hâta de le faire asseoir sur un siège, à côté de Zack.

— Bas les pattes, Cloudy, dit le Turk. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon tonton, là ?

— Tu n'as pas vu Zack ? railla le bretteur en montrant son ami blessé. Ton cher tonton, comme tu dis, en avait fait un sujet d'expérience.

— Il dit que non.

— Il dirait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau !

— Bas les pattes, blondinet. Je ne le répèterai pas trois fois.

Cloud jaugea la situation. Deux pistolets armés en joue sur lui, tous deux tenus par des Turks. Des gens qui connaissaient leur métier et pour qui le maniement des armes à feu était quasiment une seconde nature. Il n'avait pas d'arme ou d'équipement à disposition, et les deux adversaires sûrs qu'il avait en face de lui pouvaient très facilement se transformer en cinq à partir du moment où les trois autres, Rude, Tseng et Éléna qui observait la situation sans comprendre, viendraient à la rescousse de leurs confrères. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il se servent de Zack comme d'un otage.

Dépité mais résigné, il lâcha d'un coup le corps maigre de Carson qui glissa au sol. Le savant avait pris une teinte livide ; Cloud s'en désintéressa pour se rendre auprès de Zack. Il le prit dans ses bras et décida de ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en lieu sûr avec des amis de confiance.

Les deux armes s'abaissèrent d'un même accord. Reno poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Tu nous fais toujours ce genre de plan, Cloud. T'en as pas marre ?

Cloud fit une grimace de dégoût.

— _Moi_, je vous fais ce genre de plan ?

— Ouais. Partir dans ton coin, discuter nos agissements et t'opposer à nous à la moindre occasion. C'est irritant, à la fin.

— Ça se passerait mieux si la Shinra était un peu plus réglo, fit Cloud avec hostilité. Mais je suppose que c'est trop demander ?

Les Turks gardèrent le silence. Gina releva Carson ; son attitude ne trahissait aucune animosité envers Cloud mais elle ne semblait pas non plus spécialement amicale. Pour Cloud, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

Zack dormait, terrassé par la fatigue. Un peu plus tôt, il avait ouvert les yeux et reconnu Cloud ; c'était déjà ça de gagné. Cloud n'avait pas réussi à en apprendre plus. Rude lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé au pied d'une cuve éclatée, baignant dans le Mako et les débris de verre. Le Turk l'avait épongé de son mieux avec sa veste qu'il avait dû jeter sur place parce qu'elle était trop souillée. Il avait tenté de le prendre avec lui malgré les émanations de Mako qui restaient encore sur Zack ; de ce fait, certains endroits de son corps, en particulier autour de ses épaules, de ses bras et du bas de son visage, étaient comme brûlés et affreusement boursoufflés.

— Responsabilité de la Shinra, avait simplement dit Rude quand Cloud lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait pris autant de risques alors qu'il était visiblement allergique au Mako.

— J'ai une dette envers toi, Rude, dit-il à voix haute en contemplant le visage de Zack.

— Normal, grogna Rude. T'as sauvé Reno.

— Je suppose...

Rude leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Il se faisait soigner par Éléna ; pour cela, elle avait dû lui enlever sa chemise et il était à présent torse nu devant tout le monde. Reno alla chercher de quoi soigner les blessés ; Tseng resta à la porte pour surveiller les alentours. Quant à Carson et Gina, ils s'étaient retirés dans un coin, attendant la suite et les observant sans un mot.

Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Personne ne disait mot ; un climat de gêne s'était installé avec le mouvement de fureur de Cloud. Même Éléna qui était la plus amicale du groupe gardait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Cloud se mit à espérer le retour de Reno ; sitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, il s'en étonna. Depuis quand avait-il mis cet homme à part dans sa vision du groupe ? Il n'était pas si important ou différent des autres Turks. Certes, il ne cessait de l'importuner par ses grossières tentatives de séduction et la situation actuelle le mettait au premier plan ; pourtant, en quoi cela le rendait forcément plus « spécial » que les autres, au point que Cloud en vienne à souhaiter sa présence ?

Et par tous les dieux, si cela avait si peu d'importance pour lui, pourquoi se posait-il même la question ?

— C'est le docteur, rugit gaiment Reno en rentrant. J'ai les médocs ! C'est qui le winner, hein bande de nazes ?

— La ferme, Reno, firent en choeur les membres de son équipe et Cloud.

Le Turk fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendu. Il avait deux trousses de secours avec lui ; il en passa une à Éléna et garda l'autre. Éléna le remercia d'une voix faible, les yeux rivés sur les lésions ornant la peau de Rude.

— Je vais m'occuper de ses mains, fit Reno en se penchant sur Zack.

Cloud hocha la tête ; un étrange sentiment de sécurité envahit son être. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps mince de Reno, sa peau qui restait claire malgré tout le temps qu'il passait à l'extérieur, les deux fines cicatrices rouges qui ornaient ses joues. Un regard, un sourire ; le visage de Reno exprimait sympathie et encouragement. Cloud en eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant, au point d'oublier où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui. Les yeux verts de Reno étaient fixés sur lui. La pupille fut comme traversée d'un sursaut ; le coeur de Cloud battit en résonance. L'instant suivant, ils étaient redevenus bleus.

— Ça doit te faire un mal de chien, chuchota Éléna à côté d'eux, ce qui réveilla Cloud de sa transe. Oh, Rude...

Les yeux humides, elle attrapa un morceau de coton et l'imbiba d'eau oxygénée. Cloud secoua la tête et observa ses voisins tandis que Reno s'affairait sur sa part du travail.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire grand-chose, dit la jeune femme. Ce genre de blessure au Mako, ça se laisse traiter par des spécialistes. Bon sang, je commence à en avoir marre de vous recoller à chaque fois...

— Je peux le faire, si vous voulez, intervint alors Carson d'une voix sifflante.

Reno posa la trousse en fer qu'il tenait sur le sol, d'un coup brusque qui en fit sursauter plus d'un dans la pièce. Il rouvrit d'un geste vif le capot qui s'était refermé sous le choc et sortit une pince à épiler, de l'antiseptique, de l'eau oxygénée et des pansements, tout en gardant les yeux baissés sur les mains abîmées de Zack. Cloud crut déceler dans son regard un soupçon de haine ; un éclair fugitif qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'instant suivant, un Reno affable et souriant lui demandait de se pousser un peu pour le laisser faire. Cloud lui obéit sans sourciller.

— Pas la peine, tonton, dit le Turk en retirant avec précaution les bouts de verre qui restaient dans la chair. On a les meilleurs spécialistes à la Shinra, Rude sera très bien traité là-bas.

— Je disais cela pour ne pas perdre de temps, ricana son oncle. Une minute de perdue, et le résultat peut être... désastreux.

— Eh bien il attendra. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas un spécialiste du Mako, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tout dit sur un ton neutre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Cloud eut la nette impression d'entendre un système d'alarme résonner dans sa tête. Carson, pas un spécialiste du Mako, alors qu'il était un ancien scientifique de la Shinra ? C'était peu probable. Il savait que chacun des membres du corps savant recevait une formation de base sur le Mako, qui était plus poussée que n'importe où ailleurs. Même si la spécialité de Carson semblait être la génétique, il devait au moins savoir comment traiter un cas de contamination.

— Comme tu voudras, cher neveu, siffla Carson sans insister.

Cloud observa rapidement les autres témoins de la scène. Malgré sa douleur apparente, Rude semblait sceptique, Éléna était visiblement confuse. Gina ne bougeait ni ne cillait et Tseng... Cloud arrêta son regard sur lui. Était-ce un soupir de soulagement qu'il venait de surprendre ? Tseng était-il donc tellement rassuré que Carson ne s'occupe pas des blessures de Rude ? Cette réaction n'était pas due à la négligence ou l'indifférence ; il tenait trop à ses hommes pour prendre le moindre risque. Avait-il donc peur de ce que Carson aurait pu faire à Rude ? Si c'était le cas, Reno partageait cet avis et l'avait même devancé dans son refus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cloud en avait l'intime conviction ; seulement, au vu des circonstances, il avait énormément de mal à y réfléchir. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve ses amis pour pouvoir en discuter calmement avec eux.

— Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici ? demanda-t-il tandis que Reno enveloppait de pansements les mains de Zack. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder, j'ai une tonne de boulot qui m'attend.

Reno finit et se releva. Cloud suivait le moindre de ses gestes.

— J'ai envoyé un message à Rufus, dit le Turk sans rien remarquer. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il voulait venir nous chercher.

— Ça va prendre longtemps ? demanda Éléna en contemplant le flanc droit de Rude, qui était traversé de zébrures rouge violacé.

— Pas tellement. On est toujours à Midgar, après tout.

— Hein ?

— Je vous l'avais pas dit ?

— Tu l'as oublié, on dirait, grogna Cloud.

— Il faut dire, il s'est passé tellement de choses, chuchota Éléna.

La jeune femme soupira ; ses mains tremblaient un peu alors qu'elle s'affairait sur Rude. Cloud caressa les cheveux de Zack du bout des doigts. Un frôlement sur sa jambe ; Reno avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse et avait fermé les yeux. Seul Cloud ne s'en étonna pas et il poussa même la complaisance jusqu'à se déplacer un peu de manière à ce que Reno soit mieux installé. Rude était devenu livide et les yeux d'Éléna semblaient vouloir lui sortir de la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous... commença Tseng sur un ton sèvère.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il y eut tout d'un coup un bruit sourd, comme une explosion ; une alarme au son strident se déclencha et leur vrilla les tympans.

— Ah, siffla Carson, on dirait qu'ils sont arrivés.

Tseng laissa de côté sa question pour partir à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil interrogateur à Reno. Cloud avait remarqué depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Zack que le chef des Turks avait le front rayé par l'inquiétude.

— Attends, fit Reno au dernier moment, je viens avec toi.

Tseng l'attendit donc et ils partirent ensemble en hâte. L'air parut s'alourdir ; Cloud regrettait déjà le poids de la tête de Reno sur sa cuisse. Il serra Zack un peu plus fort.

Les deux hommes revinrent bien vite ; ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un bruit de dispute accompagnait leurs pas. La voix de Tifa se détachait nettement du lot, hurlant, grondant, tandis que Tseng essayait de la calmer de son mieux. Tentatives vaines puisque Reno semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répondre aux moindres accusations de la jeune femme en tentant de crier plus fort qu'elle. Même à cette distance, Cloud sentait un mal de tête poindre rien qu'à les entendre. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le moment où il serait la victime des remontrances de Tifa. La jeune femme savait se montrer très vindicative quand il la délaissait trop longtemps, surtout si cela impliquait une bonne dose de danger. Shera, l'épouse de Cid, appelait ce trait de caractère « l'instinct maternel ». Son mari était nettement moins diplomate et disait qu'elle avait ses ragnagnas, ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui attirer un bon coup de poing de la part d'une femme ou d'une autre.

Un morceau d'étoffe rouge, déchiré et flottant au vent : la silhouette de Vincent apparut à la porte, précédant celle de Tseng. Vif comme l'éclair, il dégaina son fusil en entrant dans la pièce et le braqua sur Carson. Gina s'interposa et pointa sa propre arme sur le vampire. Les Turks Frankie et Alicia suivirent Vincent de près en affectant une pose nerveuse comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer. Tifa et Reno furent les derniers à arriver, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre par signe de défi.

— Quelle entrée en fanfare, dites donc, fit Gina. Digne de la Shinra, comme d'habitude, hein ?

— Nous ne sommes pas de la Shinra ! hurla Tifa, passablement énervée.

Reno ricana, ce qui eut pour effet de lui valoir un regard noir de la part de Tifa. Devant eux, Cloud vit Frankie ouvrir des yeux de la taille de soucoupes en apercevant Gina. Ses mains tremblèrent, celle qui tenait Yang serra la garde jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches. Son visage était aussi pâle que celui de Rude. À ses côtés, Alicia semblait aussi fortement perturbée.

Les Turks se qualifiaient de « grande famille » ; jusqu'à quel point cela était-il vrai ?

Une main sur l'épaule de Cloud le fit sursauter. Tifa s'était rapprochée pendant qu'il observait les Turks ; son expression inquiète en disait long sur ce qu'elle devait penser de cette réunion.

— Cloud, tu vas bien ? souffla-t-elle, le bouche tordue en un rictus angoissé.

Cloud lui fit un maigre sourire.

— Ça ira mieux après un peu de repos et un repas convenable, je suppose. Nous avons deux blessés. Rude et Zack.

Les yeux de Tifa s'ouvrirent démesurément. Elle sembla enfin remarquer le fardeau sur les genoux de Cloud ; elle eut un mouvement de recul. Vincent s'approcha sans bruit.

— Un clone ? fit-il de sa voix égale.

— Non. C'est Zack.

— Ton ami ? siffla une Tifa troublée. Celui qui est mort ? Le petit ami d'Aerith ?

— Lui-même.

— Mais... comment...

— Je l'ignore. Je sais juste qu'il est en vie et qu'il a besoin de soins.

Tifa acquiesça silencieusement, et, quoique visiblement secouée, elle se proposa pour l'aider à transporter Zack. Cloud accepta ; ils partirent sans tarder.

**xxxxx**

Rufus se resservit un scotch serré, les yeux perdus dans le vague. D'ici quelques minutes, le petit contingent qu'il avait envoyé pour récupérer Reno et les autres rentrerait à la base. Tous étaient apparemment sains et saufs, y compris Cloud. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant ou déçu.

Une sonnerie retentit, suivie du crachotement d'un micro que l'on réglait avec grand-peine. La voix nasillarde de sa secrétaire personnelle lui annonça que les visiteurs étaient arrivés. Rufus leur ordonna d'entrer d'une voix blanche.

Le premier à passer le pas de la porte fut Reno, suivi de près par Tseng et Carson Nevada. Aucune trace de la bande de Cloud ni du reste des Turks. Tseng s'était-il arrangé pour leur donner une occupation, comme des dossiers à remplir ou des blessés à accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Rufus lui en fut reconnaissant. Étant donné les circonstances, il préférait avoir le moins de témoins possibles pour cet entretien. Reno semblait en pleine forme, le teint un peu pâle certes, mais il pouvait bien se le permettre au vu de ce qu'il avait subi...

— On est de retour, fit-il d'une voix faible. Avec Carson.

Le savant sourit et s'inclina de manière raide, une main plaquée dans le dos. Il exhalait de lui une odeur âcre et désagréable ; un mélange de Mako et de substances chimiques indéterminées. Rufus lui fit signe de se rapprocher, non sans avoir soigneusement dissimulé l'expression de dégoût qui menaçait de se dessiner sur son visage. Nevada s'assit directement en face de son bureau, le sourire goguenard. Reno et Tseng se placèrent de part et d'autre de son siège, le regard braqué sur sa silhouette ingrate. Visage crispé et coudes posés sur la table, Rufus entama les hostilités.

— Nevada, dit-il sèchement, quel déplaisir de vous revoir. Cela faisait quoi, dix ans qu'on n'avait pas vu votre sale visage ?

— Rufus Shinra, répliqua son interlocuteur. Vous avez grandi. Ça change du sale mioche qui pleurait dans les jupes de sa mère.

Dieux qu'il haïssait cet homme ! Rufus but le contenu de son verre d'un coup, sans en proposer à son « invité ». Nevada parut s'en amuser ; il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et regarda autour de lui avec l'air satisfait d'un propriétaire.

— Je viens en toute bonne foi, continua-t-il.

— J'en doute.

— Vous ne voulez pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Pourtant, Reno ici présent est la preuve vivante de ma générosité.

Rufus lui adressa un regard de mépris.

— Vous osez dire cela ? Alors que c'est à cause de vous qu'il est en train de mourir ?

— Justement, fit le savant avec un rire porcin. Il est guéri. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Rufus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il interrogea Reno du regard ; celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, l'air mécontent. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

— Admettons que vous ayez réparé vos torts ; qu'avez-vous à dire avant que je ne vous envoie croupir dans mes cachots ?

— Quel comportement barbare ! soupira Nevada. C'est bien digne d'un Shinra. Mais je ne m'étonne pas, quand on voit Reno...

Le chien ! Rufus se leva d'un bond et frappa du poing sur la table, si violemment que Reno et Tseng sursautèrent. Et pour cause... Sa mère avait toujours répété à Rufus de ne pas extérioriser sa colère ; il y avait tellement de manières plus élégantes d'impressionner son adversaire ! Depuis tout jeune, Rufus s'était astreint à faire preuve de patience, à ne jamais montrer de lui qu'un calme froid qui l'accompagnait en toutes circonstances. Comme cela devait paraître étrange à ses hommes de voir ses traits déformés par la colère ! Il ne disait rien, si ému qu'il était ; mais son regard était bien plus éloquent que sa voix. Néanmoins, Nevada ne broncha pas, ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé. À peine eut-il un rire railleur, fort disgracieux.

— Mais c'est qu'on se fâche, fit-il d'une voix sifflante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je l'ai élevé moi-même, ce petit, c'est ma chair et mon sang, n'est-ce pas ? Et du reste, je ne doute pas que vous aillez vos... charmes, vous autres Shinra.

Ce disant, il lança un regard appuyé à Reno qui se détourna, la mine écoeurée. Rufus sentit sa colère, déjà considérable, monter d'un cran.

— C'est de famille, on dirait... Ma soeur a eu largement le loisir d'apprécier les qualités de votre défunt père... Quel dommage qu'elle se soit laissée ainsi aveugler... Oui, bien dommage.

Rufus vit Reno serrer distinctement les poings, prêt à frapper mais retenant néanmoins son geste. La haine l'aveuglait presque ; il serra son verre si fort que celui-ci paraissait vouloir de se fendre dans sa main. Devant lui, Nevada continuait de le regarder comme s'il était en face d'un insecte. Tseng paraissait nerveux.

— Il a Éléna, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne sais pas où il la retient.

Rufus fronça les sourcils.

— N'était-elle pas avec vous au retour ?

— Un vulgaire clone. Nevada lui a rajouté un semblant de personnalité mais je suis prêt à affirmer que ce n'est pas elle. Il s'en sert comme otage.

Nevada éclata de rire. Les trois autres hommes le regardèrent avec mépris.

— Comme vous y allez ! Je la garde simplement comme un atout. Une preuve de ma bonne foi, si vous voulez.

— Quelle bonne foi ? fit sèchement Rufus. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, elle est parfaitement bien traitée...

Reno le coupa dans son dialogue.

— Ne prends pas ce qu'il dit trop au sérieux, dit-il en s'adressant à Rufus. C'est un clone. Carson, le vrai, avait bien prévu son coup et avait programmé sa renaissance à travers ce déchet. Et pour le protéger, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire revivre Tommy et Gina. C'est Tommy qui retient Éléna.

— Les deux Turks manquant à l'appel ? s'étonna Rufus. Ils ne sont pas morts ?

Question stupide s'il en était. Après tout, il avait bien sous les yeux la preuve vivante que la mort pouvait être contournée par des moyens illicites. Rufus maudit intérieurement Nevada. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas si aisé de se débarrasser de cette vermine !

— Non, répondit Reno d'un air gêné. Il s'est servi de cellules conservées qu'il a trouvées je sais pas comment. Ils bossent pour lui, maintenant.

— Expériences fort intéressantes s'il en est, intervint Nevada. Gina est une réussite, mais ce pauvre Tommy n'a pas une once de discernement. Il est quand même bien utile pour les basses besognes.

Rufus hocha doucement la tête. Des traîtres sans humanité ; il ne lui serait donc pas difficile d'ordonner leur élimination au moment opportun. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas en tant que président de la Shinra, c'était de sacrifier bêtement ses hommes les plus proches. L'expérience lui avait appris à quel point les Turks étaient précieux ; on ne les envoyait pas à l'abattoir au même titre qu'un simple soldat ou un sous-fifre sans importance. Loyal jusqu'à la mort, dévoué à son travail au-delà de toute mesure et de surcroît doué dans ce qu'il faisait, telles étaient les qualités du Turk lambda. Les critères de sélection étaient extrêmement rigoureux, les rares élus devenaient réellement le bras armé des Shinra. Un tel statut méritait quand même un traitement de faveur.

En outre, Rufus avait commis l'irréparable erreur de s'attacher à ces hommes et à ces femmes qui avaient tout abandonné pour le servir ; chose inimaginable du temps de son père. Il se consolait comme il pouvait en se disant qu'il n'était pas comme son père, Dieu merci.

— Que voulez-vous ? fit-il d'une voix un peu plus détachée.

Nevada sourit, laissant voir ses dents jaunes.

— Nous y voilà. Voyez-vous, cher Rufus, même si je suis techniquement un clone, je n'en reste pas moins un scientifique doté de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. Et en tant que tel, il m'est pénible de devoir réfréner mon talent naturel, vous voyez ?

Rufus retint à grand-peine un rictus de dégoût. Un clone, vraiment ! Ce Nevada-là était le portrait craché de son original dans ses moindres gestes, dans sa façon de se tenir et de penser. Il ne l'en méprisa que davantage.

— Je ne demande pas grand-chose, continua le savant, juste une place bien au chaud au sein de cette magnifique organisation qui m'a si bien accueilli par le passé. Je vous serai très utile, vous verrez.

— Et pour quelle raison devrais-je accepter une telle proposition ? Éléna n'est pas irremplaçable.

— Vous sacrifieriez cette jolie petite ?

Tseng se raidit. Rufus évita de croiser son regard. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui en coûtait : avec le temps, Éléna était devenue une part importante de la vie du Turk. Trahir ainsi la confiance de son vieil ami ne lui plaisait guère, mais cette affaire allait au-delà de leur attachement premier. De son côté, Nevada ricana, visiblement ravi. Mais à quoi pensait donc cet homme ? Ne voyait-il pas que Rufus pouvait l'écraser dans la seconde qui suivait ? Il ignora le sentiment d'intense frustration qui l'agrippa à la gorge et répondit aussi posément que possible. Sa voix trembla à peine quand il dit :

— S'il le faut, oui. Je connais Éléna, elle comprendra.

— Quelle cruauté ! s'écria Nevada. Ne vous souciez-vous donc pas du sort de vos hommes ? Cette chère petite Éléna, certes, mais il y a aussi Reno ici-présent qui, bien qu'il soit guéri, réagira peut-être mal au traitement que je lui ai administré... Vous avez besoin de moi. Je peux vous apporter tellement, tellement de choses !

Rufus sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Vous aviez dit qu'il était guéri.

— Pour l'instant. Mais qui sait dans six mois, dans un an ? Une réaction allergique est si vite arrivée.

Risquer la vie de Reno une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il était si près de la guérison... Rufus se tourna vers son vieil ami, le coeur rempli d'incertitude. Et s'en voulut aussitôt. Depuis quand son coeur était-il aussi agité lorsque Reno était impliqué ?

— Je préférerai rester en vie si c'est possible, fit le Turk entre les dents. Pas spécialement envie de casser ma pipe si tôt.

Cela étonna bien un peu Rufus ; il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre Reno lui répéter de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, que la mort était le lot de tout un chacun... D'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de vivre malgré tout ? La possibilité d'une solution, peut-être. Rufus pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir.

— C'est-y pas mignon ? se moqua Nevada. Mon neveu chéri réclame cette existence que vous autres Shinra ont passé votre temps à lui refuser. Héhé... il veut peut-être une part du gâteau lui aussi ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta vivement Reno.

— Et pourtant, tu le mériterais, mon petit, fit sèchement Nevada. Tu es bien comme ma soeur, tiens. Sierra avait beau être la plus belle femme de tout Midgar selon ton salaud de papa, elle n'avait pas un gramme de jugeote dans la cervelle. Heureusement que j'étais là pour m'occuper de vous, tiens !

— Comment osez-vous ? dit Rufus, fou de rage. C'est à cause de vous que Sierra est morte en couches ! Si vous n'aviez pas fait toutes ces expérimentations sur elle et sur Reno !

Nevada haussa les épaules. Dans leur coin, Tseng et Reno baissèrent les yeux. Rufus était si en colère ! Et Nevada qui ne bronchait pas, qui restait dans son siège comme s'il était à sa juste place !

— Je vous ai tué il y a dix ans, fit Rufus en tâchant de reprendre son calme, je pourrais recommencer.

— Et ainsi, vous priveriez votre demi-frère de sa meilleure chance de survie, dit calmement Nevada, pesant chacun de ses mots et les lançant à la face de Rufus comme autant de piques acérées. J'avais raison ; vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père. Peu importe de sacrifier un membre de votre famille tant que c'est pour la gloire de votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Rufus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un seau d'eau glacée à la face. Il se tut ; Reno s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

— Rufus...

— Je vais réfléchir, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Laissez-moi seul.

— Mais...

— Partez !

Reno s'inclina bien bas, le visage crispé par l'anxiété. Tseng raccompagna Nevada à la porte ; le savant s'était tu mais ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire triomphal. Rufus fut bientôt seul, comme il l'avait souhaité. Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau vers le cabinet à alcools ; il ouvrit la porte avec un soupir. Une soif tenace lui tiraillait le gosier.

Cette nuit serait très longue, il le savait...

**xxxxx**

Cloud fit les cent pas, l'esprit aussi agité que le jour de son examen pour devenir SOLDAT. Bien mal lui en avait pris à l'époque ; il avait été si nerveux qu'il avait raté à peu près tous ses tests d'admission. Ce jour-là, son avenir avait été en jeu ; cette fois, c'était son passé qui était concerné.

Zack n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de tout le trajet, ce qui correspondait à peu près à une demi-heure depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du repère de Carson. Tifa avait insisté pour qu'il voie un médecin de ses amis au lieu de ceux que proposaient la Shinra ; Cloud avait accepté d'assez bonne grâce. Il n'avait nullement confiance en Rufus et sa clique. La camionnette qu'ils avaient empruntée à la Shinra pour transporter Zack avait filé à une vitesse acceptable, quoiqu'elle fût moins rapide que son cher Fenrir. Sur le chemin, Cloud avisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son épée. Vincent conduisait à toute allure ; Tifa elle-même avait du mal à se tenir à sa place. Il décida de laisser le sujet le temps que Zack soit hors de danger.

Le cabinet du docteur Soren Desti était situé au premier étage d'un immeuble à la façade un peu usée, en plein coeur d'Edge. Le rez-de-chaussée servait d'épicerie et il fallait pénétrer dans le cabinet par un escalier de service situé à l'arrière du bâtiment ; on accédait d'ailleurs aux autres étages par le même côté. Cloud avait vu plusieurs personnes sortir la tête de leur fenêtre en les voyant arriver ; il fallait dire que Vincent n'avait pas été particulièrement discret en fonçant dans les poubelles de la rue. Il s'étaient arrêtés net juste avant de percuter le mur de plein fouet.

— Les freins, fut la seule excuse qu'il donna.

Cloud ne sut jamais s'ils avaient été défectueux ou si Vincent avait simplement oublié de les utiliser. À dire vrai, il n'aurait pas été étonné si le vampire lui avait dit qu'il avait voulu arrêter le véhicule par la seule force de sa volonté... C'était le genre de choses qu'il le voyait bien faire, étrangement.

Le docteur Soren les avait reçu avec un sourire avenant. Assez jeune, les cheveux noirs et longs, il passait pour un bel homme même aux yeux de Cloud qui n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de considérations futiles. Tifa lui avait fait la bise et expliqué la situation en quelques mots ; Soren avait hoché la tête d'un air grave et s'était dépêché d'emmener Zack dans une petite pièce stérile pour lui appliquer les soins appropriés.

Ils leur avait bien fallu attendre qu'il ait fini.

— Tu me donnes le tournis, Cloud, soupira Tifa en le voyant passer devant elle pour la énième fois. Soit tranquille, Soren est très doué dans son domaine.

— J'espère bien, siffla le bretteur. Je ne veux pas encore perdre Zack !

— Je persiste à croire que c'est louche, sa réapparition soudaine aux côtés de Carson. N'est-ce pas, Vincent ? fit-elle en se tournant vers la troisième personne dans la salle d'attente.

Vincent la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— La Shinra est mêlée. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Justement ! s'écria la jeune femme. Il faut enquêter !

Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle avait appris par coeur. Cloud la laissa faire. Tifa connaissait un nombre impressionnant de contacts et d'informateurs dans la ville ; il se demandait parfois si elle ne constituait pas à elle toute seule le réseau de communication le plus perfectionné de tout Edge. Chaque numéro la liant à l'un de ses « amis » était soigneusement conservé dans sa mémoire ; la jeune femme évitait autant que possible de les enregistrer dans celle de son portable au cas où quelqu'un s'en emparerait. Seules les personnes qu'elle appelait régulièrement étaient disponibles : ses fournisseurs, ses amis proches, certaines connaissances utiles comme le docteur Soren. Le reste était à sa seule discrétion.

— Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille en tant qu'homme à tout faire là-bas, dit-elle en attendant qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Il nous dira ce qu'il sait du retour des Turks et de Carson.

— Nous aurions dû le détruire sur place, gronda Vincent.

— Je doute que les Turks nous aient laissés faire, et je n'ai pas mon épée, répliqua Cloud.

— Tu l'as perdue ? intervint Tifa.

— On me l'a confisquée, plutôt.

— C'est terrible ! Il faut que tu... Ah, oui, allô ? fit-elle soudain. Ben ?

Cloud sourit. Sur bien des points, Tifa n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance : mignonne comme un coeur, sociable et toujours aussi populaire, elle était le cliché même de la jolie fille que tout le monde aimait. Bien des hommes voulaient sortir avec elle ; elle suscitait l'admiration par le rôle qu'elle avait joué sur tous les fronts lors du dernier conflit planétaire. Belle, forte, capable, c'était la fille parfaite.

Et cela faisait bien deux ans que Cloud n'éprouvait plus pour elle qu'une affection toute fraternelle.

Il avait essayé, pourtant ! De toutes ses forces, il avait tenté de se rappeler son amour d'enfant. Cette femme était la même adolescente à qui il avait juré de remuer ciel et terre pour la sauver si jamais elle était en danger. Il avait travaillé si dur pour qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle et tous ceux de sa ville natale ! Tant d'années passées à vouloir briller pour elle, cela laissait quand même des marques !

Pourtant, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se voir à ses côtés. Ils étaient une famille, certes, mais pas un couple ; et cette situation ambiguë était surtout de la faute de Cloud. Tifa attendait et continuerait sans doute tant qu'il lui donnerait un signe d'espoir, aussi minime fût-il. Était-ce dû au temps passé à se prendre pour Zack ? Cloud n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Il avait vaguement ressenti un sursaut de tendresse pour Aerith, mais il ne savait pas si cela avait été sa propre volonté ou celle de son vieil ami. De temps en temps, il avait encore un peu de mal à démêler ses pensées des souvenirs artificiels de Zack.

— Tu t'es implanté une mémoire et une personnalité adventice, lui avait expliqué Reeve, une personnalité que tu as reproduite à partir de celle de Zack. Le subconscient fait parfois cela pour éviter d'endommager la conscience du porteur. Il arrive que l'assimilation soit telle que les deux personnalités se mélangent pour en former une nouvelle, très différente des deux originales. C'est parfois nécessaire, en fait. Comme une sorte de système de protection de l'individu.

Cloud n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Parce qu'il ne tenait pas à en savoir trop de peur de ne plus comprendre qui il était vraiment, parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Tifa et les autres, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir redevenir le Cloud qu'il était alors. Certes, ce Cloud-là avait un passé, mais guère d'avenir... contrairement à ce qu'il était devenu. Même si sa vie actuelle n'était ni très sûre ni très tranquille (il y avait toujours une crise ou une autre qui lui tombait dessus), elle avait au moins le mérite d'être plus constructive que celle du faire-valoir médiocre qu'il avait été jadis.

— Carson est à la Shinra, dit Tifa en l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. On l'a mis dans une chambre en tant qu'invité d'honneur. Tu te rends compte, après tout ce qu'il leur a fait ! Mais à quoi joue Rufus ?

Elle fulminait, et Cloud ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Rufus avait-il donc menti en prétendant ne pas vouloir refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé ? Carson Nevada était dangereux ; c'était la seule certitude. Reno avait bien assez souffert entre ses mains.

— Pourquoi je pense sans cesse à lui ? s'écria-t-il à voix basse, l'esprit embrouillé.

— Cloud ?

Tifa s'était rapprochée de lui et l'observait d'une étrange manière.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air... bizarre.

— Comment ça bizarre ?

— Bizarre comme quand Sephiroth t'a demandé de lui donner la matéria noire. Ou pas loin. Bizarre comme ça. Effrayant.

Cloud ne sut que dire.

— Oh.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu entends encore des voix ?

— À part celle d'Aerith, non...

Son amie eut l'air contrariée.

— Tu l'entends encore souvent ?

— De temps en temps...

Tifa se détourna en toute hâte ; Cloud eut quand même le temps de remarquer qu'elle faisait la grimace.

— Tu penses encore à elle...

S'il n'y avait que cela ! Qu'Aerith occupe son esprit, c'était une chose facilement compréhensible au vu de leur relation passée et des épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter ensemble ; mais Reno ? Qu'avaient-ils en commun, à part le fait d'être ennemis ?

— Il faut que je dorme, chuchota-t-il. Bon sang, il en met un temps ce médecin !

Cloud se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'opération, bien décidé à l'ouvrir de force si personne ne lui répondait. Tifa se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et la mine sévère.

— Ne t'avise pas de rentrer alors qu'il est en train d'intervenir ! cria-t-elle presque. C'est mauvais pour Zack !

— Mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ! répliqua Cloud.

— Eh bien il faut attendre, c'est tout. Et ne change pas de sujet !

— De quoi tu parles ?

— On était en train de discuter d'Aerith !

Cloud la fixa bêtement.

— Ah bon ?

— Tu... tu disais que tu pensais sans cesse à elle, fit-elle plus doucement, les yeux baissés.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Bon, peut-être pas tout le temps, mais... souvent, non ?

Que répondre ? Cloud se voyait mal essayer de la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas vers Aerith qu'il tournait ses pensées, mais vers Reno. Il y avait de quoi lui donner une sacrée frousse ; déjà qu'il n'était pas très sûr lui-même d'avoir toute sa raison...

— Je vais bien, je t'assure, dit-il de sa voix la plus raisonnable. Je pense de temps en temps à Aerith, mais pas plus que n'importe qui de notre groupe. Tu restes la femme la plus importante de ma vie.

Ce qui était vrai ; les seules autres femmes en vie que Cloud connaissait étaient Yuffie et Éléna, et sa relation avec chacune était loin d'être idyllique. Yuffie était une amie chère à son coeur, mais aussi une sacrée peste quand elle s'y mettait ; son tempérament de feu ne s'accordait pas bien avec la nature de Cloud. On dit que les contraires s'attirent, mais si étincelle il y avait entre eux deux, elle n'était sûrement pas amoureuse... Quant à Éléna, elle n'était ni plus ni moins une ennemie.

Reno réunissait à lui seul les défauts de ces deux femmes : une personnalité trop différente pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre vraiment, un statut d'ennemi bien installé et de surcroît il était du même sexe que Cloud. Pourquoi diable envisageait-il seulement une relation avec lui, dans ces conditions ?

Un instant... Venait-il de se dire qu'il avait songé à sortir avec _Reno_ ?

Tout était si confus !

— Il faut _vraiment _que je dorme, répéta Cloud en secouant la tête.

— Cloud ! grogna Tifa de frustration.

— Tifa.

— Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?

— Rien.

— Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ? Tu viens de rester deux bonnes minutes les yeux dans le vague !

— Oh.

— « Oh », c'est tout ce que tu trouves à redire ? Aide-moi, Vincent ! fit-elle en se tournant vers le vampire qui les observait à bonne distance.

Vincent lui jeta un regard un peu perdu.

— Je ne suis pas doué pour les disputes de couple, dit-il lentement.

— Ce n'est pas une dispute de couple ! cria Tifa. Enfin, pas seulement...

Cloud allait répliquer quand la porte de la pièce voisine s'ouvrit à la volée. Soren en surgit, les traits déformés par la colère. Cloud crut un instant qu'il allait leur cracher du feu à la figure ; il se dégageait de lui comme une sorte d'aura brûlante qui acheva de calmer les ardeurs des personnes présentes.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria le médecin en tapant du poing contre le mur. Il y a des gens qui opèrent ici ! Un peu de silence !

Les trois amis se turent d'un coup, la mine penaude. Un pan de mur se détacha en craquant d'horrible manière, pile à l'endroit où Soren avait frappé ; Tifa en sursauta de surprise. Elle se ressaisit à toute vitesse et entama un bref salut militaire tandis que les deux autres faisaient mine d'être parfaitement innocents (Cloud s'en tirait assez bien, mais Vincent donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un plein camion de citrons). Cela parut satisfaire Soren. Il leur lança néanmoins un dernier regard autoritaire avant de retourner s'occuper de Zack.

Étrangement, le cabinet resta silencieux de toute la journée.

**xxxxx**

Dès son arrivée dans les nouveaux quartiers qu'on lui avait assignés, Reno se jeta dans le lit et dormit comme une souche jusqu'au lendemain. Les événements l'avaient épuisés : la mission à Corel, son enlèvement, les révélations qui avaient été faites à son sujet... Rien ne lui avait été épargné. Il n'osait même plus penser de peur de se laisser submerger par l'accablement. Qui sait ce que le sort lui réservait encore ?

Son réveil fut plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il s'était couché en espérant vaguement s'extraire du lit plus rafraîchi, plus revigoré que la veille ; il n'en fut rien. À peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il sentit poindre un mal de tête digne de ses gueules de bois les plus mémorables ; sûrement, un joueur de cymbales avait dû s'installer dans son crâne durant son sommeil ! Sa bouche avait un goût affreux de caoutchouc imbibé de Mako ; il faillit rendre le peu qu'il avait avalé au dîner sur la moquette flambant neuve.

— Chier, marmonna-t-il entre deux hoquets provoqués par la soif, journée de merde, elle commence bien tiens...

Il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche ; levant les yeux, il voulut attraper une serviette pour s'essuyer...

Et s'arrêta net dans son geste.

Il y avait un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Pièce courante de l'ameublement, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait autant surpris. Dans la glace, son visage ; un peu plus amoché et épuisé que d'habitude, certes, mais c'étaient tout de même ses traits à lui. Rien de bien notable, si ce n'est un détail qui avait son importance.

Ses flamboyants cheveux rouges étaient devenus d'un gris argenté, dignes d'un certain SOLDAT aux exploits tristement célèbres.

— Et merde...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, ce que c'est que d'avoir une vie à côté... Le texte est un peu plus court que d'habitude, je n'avais plus rien à développer même si l'écriture m'a pris beaucoup plus longtemps parce qu'il fallait introduire d'une manière à peu près logique tel ou tel concept (et je ne suis même pas sûre de mon coup, en fait...). L'histoire va vraiment commencer à partir de maintenant, ce qui n'est pas mal au bout de cinq chapitres et quarante-mille mots. Je ne sais décidément pas écrire d'histoire courte...

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.

Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme _Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).

Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Zack se souvenait de son nom, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à peu près à maîtriser dans son état. Son crâne lui faisait mal, son torse lui faisait mal, ses membres étaient si gourds qu'il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il les avait encore tous en entier. Même ses cheveux semblaient vouloir se casser à chaque mouvement ! Une main compatissante souleva sa tête pour qu'il puisse boire au gobelet d'eau qu'on lui tendit ; il aspira le liquide à petites gorgées, en faisant bien attention à ne pas en laisser échapper.

— Là, là, fit la voix qui l'avait accueilli au réveil. Vous connaissez votre nom, c'est déjà ça. Autre chose que vous pouvez me dire ?

— Mal, croassa l'ex-SOLDAT.

— C'est normal. Après un séjour prolongé dans le Mako, le corps humain a tendance à protester un peu.

L'homme lui reposa la tête sur le lit. Zack regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait manifestement dans une sorte d'hôpital ou de clinique ; rien qui ne soit aussi inquiétant qu'un laboratoire de savant fou. Juste une simple salle de soin comme il en existe des milliers dans le monde, où des millions de gens vont se faire soigner chaque jour. Le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge semblait assez amical et poussait même le luxe jusqu'à être beau gosse.

— Où... suis-je ?

— Dans ma clinique, dans le centre-ville d'Edge. Je suis le docteur Soren Desti. Vous êtes Zack Fair, je crois ?

— Oui.

Les sens de Zack commençaient à revenir à leur état normal, son organisme à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était auparavant plongé. Il rassembla ses derniers souvenirs à toute vitesse : son échappée du laboratoire de Hojo avec un Cloud inconscient, leurs errances à travers tout le continent pour revenir à Midgar. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Cloud ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un endroit qui s'appelait Edge, et pourtant il connaissait assez sa géographie pour la réciter par coeur au premier venu ! Ou Edge était-il le nom d'un bâtiment ou d'une organisation ?

— Cloud, grogna-t-il, légèrement paniqué. Où est Cloud ?

— Cloud Strife attend dans la salle d'à côté avec Tifa Lockheart et Vincent Valentine, dit Soren avec un sourire rassurant. Ils seront ravis d'apprendre que vous êtes réveillé.

— Tifa ? La Tifa de Nibelheim ?

— Il me semble qu'elle m'avait dit être née à Nibelheim, effectivement, mais pour l'instant elle est surtout la Tifa d'Edge. Enfin, vous pourrez toujours le lui demander. Depuis le temps que Cloud et elle font les cent pas à côté... Ils ont même insisté pour dormir ici.

— Cloud ? l'interrompit Zack avec un sursaut. Cloud est réveillé ?

— Il n'a jamais été blessé à ma connaissance, fit Soren avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en gardant un oeil sur son patient. Zack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cloud allait mieux ? Ou était-ce un autre Cloud Strife ? Un clone, peut-être ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Quelle histoire ! Il était tenté de se lever pour aller vérifier lui-même ces nouvelles informations, mais il ne savait pas si son organisme était effectivement assez rétabli pour qu'il puisse courir partout à la recherche de la vérité. Sa vision était bien encore un peu floue... Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, ce fut pour les plonger aussitôt dans ceux d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il retint son souffle.

Le visage de Cloud Strife était aussi lisse que dans ses souvenirs, aussi jeune et beau avec une discrète touche féminine qui lui avait valu bien des brimades à l'académie. Toutefois, il avait une expression bien plus grave que le cadet fraîchement promu qu'il connaissait, et l'éclat vert de ses yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Zack tendit la main vers Cloud. Son ami l'attrapa et la serra avec ferveur avant de le prendre dans ses bras, un cri sur les lèvres.

— Zack, par tous les Cetras, c'est bien toi...

Indécis, Zack leva la main pour taper doucement dans le dos de Cloud. Il vit Soren qui les observait du pas de la porte. Il n'était pas seul. Tifa et un homme à l'allure sombre et à la longue cape rouge l'accompagnait. Zack fit un signe amical à Tifa qui leva les mains devant sa bouche, les yeux grand ouverts. L'homme à la cape ne réagit pas.

— Zack, c'est dingue, tu es en vie...

— Tifa. Bonjour. Cloud ?

Cloud le lâcha aussitôt pour se lever, raide comme un piquet. Zack eut ainsi le loisir de l'observer un peu mieux. Il paraissait en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu maigre. Les drôles de vêtements noirs qu'il portait devaient accentuer cette impression ; Zack admira longuement leur coupe. C'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu choisir lui-même. Il ne savait pas que Cloud appréciait autant le cuir ; aux dernières nouvelles, le look rebelle n'était pas trop son genre. C'était un trop gentil garçon pour ça.

— Tu vas mieux ? dit-il d'une voix rendue chevrotante par l'émotion. Regarde-toi, t'es tout pomponné !

Zack lui fit son plus beau sourire, mais Cloud ne le lui rendit pas. Il se renfrogna. Pourquoi son vieil ami ne disait-il rien ?

— Tu es mort, fit Cloud d'un air grave.

— Je me sens plutôt bien pour un mort.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Tu étais mort. Je t'ai vu.

— Et toi, tu étais aussi réactif qu'un caillou, et pourtant tu as l'air d'être assez vif là, non ?

Tifa se rapprocha d'eux et lui fit un sourire hésitant.

— Il a raison, dit-elle. Tu... ne devrais pas être là. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

— De toi, dit Zack sans réfléchir. De mon combat contre Sephiroth. Et de... Hojo. On est parti avec Cloud, et on est arrivé à Midgar. Parce qu'on est bien à Midgar, non ? On s'en est sorti... n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud détourna le regard, et Zack sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cloud le regardait toujours dans les yeux pour lui parler.

— Midgar n'existe plus, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle a été détruite il y a trois ans.

Zack sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

— Et le secteur Cinq ?

— Complètement anéanti avec le reste.

— Aerith...

Le visage de Tifa se contracta en une grimace douloureuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zack. Soren et l'homme qui devait être ce Vincent dont lui avait parlé le docteur ne disaient mot, pas plus que Cloud.

— Bon sang, il s'est passé combien de temps pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?

— Presque quatre ans, répondit machinalement Cloud. Et tu es censé être mort. Avec Aerith.

— Cloud ! protesta Tifa. Ce n'est pas...

— Je ne vais pas le lui cacher, la coupa Cloud. Il mérite de savoir. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez des mensonges et des secrets.

Zack déglutit. La tête recommençait à lui tourner, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque blessure ou d'un malaise physique. Midgar n'existait plus. Aerith était morte, et apparemment lui aussi. Quatre ans ? C'était trop, même pour lui.

— Où est-ce qu'on est, s'il n'y a plus de Midgar ?

— Edge. La ville-soeur de Midgar.

— Ville-soeur, hein ?

— Ouais. Elle a été construite aux frontière de l'ancienne Midgar à partir des débris de la ville.

— Je vois que les gens se sont cassés la tête pour lui trouver un nom approprié.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter, mais Zack se sentait trop abasourdi pour avoir une réaction saine. Ou peut-être était-ce la bonne réaction, en fin de compte, il ne savait pas trop. Aerith était morte. Midgar aussi. Et lui...

— Si je suis mort, pourquoi suis-je ici, à discuter avec vous ? Et comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Cloud s'assit à côté de lui.

— Tu... as été tué en me protégeant. Sur le chemin de Midgar. Aerith est...

Il hésita. Zack vit Tifa lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à continuer son récit. Ils s'étaient donc trouvés, ces deux-là ? C'était une bonne chose. S'il y avait une certitude que Zack avait en ce bas-monde, c'étaient que ces deux gosses étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça, et qu'Aerith était la lumière de son existence.

Aerith était morte.

— Sephiroth l'a tué, dit Cloud.

**xxxxx**

Tseng soupira en ramassant les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le bureau de Rufus. Il venait de trouver son patron dans un piteux état, affalé sur son siège, ivre mort. Rufus avait apparemment passé la nuit à boire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... depuis son adolescence, en fait, quand il était encore un gamin se rebellant contre l'autorité paternelle. Tseng avait passé bien du temps à nettoyer derrière Rufus, payant les témoins indiscrets pour qu'ils se taisent, faisant en sorte que les endroits qu'il avait démoli redeviennent aussi propres et respectables qu'ils l'étaient avant le passage de Shinra fils. Ce n'était pas toujours évident mais Tseng avait toujours fait de son mieux, tout seul. Mieux valait ne pas mêler trop de gens. Il avait quelquefois l'impression d'être un homme de ménage, à force, mais comme cela faisait aussi partie de son boulot, il essayait de ne pas trop se plaindre.

— Dans quel état vous vous êtes mis cette fois, fit-il en secouant la tête. Tout ça pour ce crétin de Reno...

Il se mit à rire. Tseng avait beau râler, il savait qu'il était lui-même prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour ce « crétin de Reno ». Comme pour chacun de ses hommes, en fait. On était Turk ou on ne l'était pas. Rufus grogna dans son sommeil alors que Tseng finissait de jeter les débris ramassés. Il fallait encore qu'il traîne Rufus jusqu'à ses quartiers dissimulés derrière le mur du fond. Une douche ne serait pas de trop, ainsi qu'un repas solide pour compenser tout l'alcool ingéré. Tseng se demanda s'il restait de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il finissait de déshabiller Rufus. Tseng décrocha avec un « Allô » très digne, le téléphone d'une main tandis que de l'autre il portait le caleçon de Rufus au sale. La voix paniquée de Frankie se fit entendre.

— On a un problème, patron, siffla son subordonné.

Le coeur de Tseng bondit d'appréhension.

— Reno ? Ou Nevada ?

— Hein ? Non, rien de tel. C'est... c'est Gina.

— Quoi, Gina ?

— Elle est en train de foutre un bordel monstre en ville. Je voulais savoir si j'ai la permission de... l'arrêter, monsieur.

— Où ça ?

— Secteur bleu. C'est facile à trouver, il suffit de suivre le bruit.

— J'arrive. Ne tente rien tant qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour la vie de quelqu'un.

— Oui, monsieur.

Tseng raccrocha d'un coup sec avant d'aller vérifier une dernière fois l'état de Rufus. Son patron ne semblait pas aller plus mal qu'il y a cinq minutes ; il se pressa donc en direction du hangar à véhicules de la Néo-Shinra. Frankie n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appeler « monsieur » sauf quand la situation était potentiellement grave. Il avait mentionné Gina. Tseng avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ce pauvre clone d'Éléna qu'elle avait si facilement tué sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Carson lui avait injecté pour qu'elle soit si... dangereuse, mais le fait est qu'elle était une menace non négligeable pour la sécurité d'Edge et de ses habitants. Il soupira. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de la garder. Il aurait nettement préféré s'en débarrasser avec Carson, et ce le plus tôt possible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ; il fallait juste qu'il localise Éléna et qu'il la libère.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Carson était aussi sournois et méfiant qu'une mère chocobo avec ses oeufs. Et qui sait si en se débarrassant de lui, ils n'allaient pas se retrouver avec un autre de ses clones prêt à l'emploi, qui attendait sagement quelque part que le premier meure pour se manifester ?

— Vous êtes en retard, fit-il en croisant Alicia et Rod à la sortie du bureau de Rufus. Je dois aller régler un problème en ville, faites en sorte que personne ne rentre. Si Rufus vous demande, je veux que vous m'appeliez immédiatement.

— Bien, chef ! s'écrièrent les deux Turks en se mettant au garde-à-vue.

Tseng fila vers le hangar. Rude l'attendait déjà avec une camionnette.

— Les détails ? fit-il en s'asseyant à la place du passager.

— Gina a voulu visiter Edge, Frankie s'est proposé. Ils sont partis ce matin à environ sept heures trente. Frankie a appelé à huit heures vingt-trois.

— Le comportement des deux ?

— Frankie était un peu... perturbé, mais il a compris quand je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience de Carson. Lui et Gina se sont... revus. Cette nuit. Euh...

— Je comprends, dit Tseng. Et ce matin ? Pas de comportement inhabituel ?

— Ils étaient... plutôt heureux, fit Rude d'un air gêné. Surtout Frankie.

— C'est compréhensible, soupira Tseng.

Il avait été tellement obsédé par le cas d'Éléna et de Carson qu'il en avait oublié Gina. Tseng n'ignorait pas qu'elle et Frankie avaient eu une liaison du temps où elle était encore en vie. Cela compliquait considérablement les choses, si ces deux-là avaient repris leur relation d'avant. Il fallait qu'il parle à Frankie et qu'il le mette en garde. Au pire, Tseng se verrait obligé de le congédier pour ne pas mettre sa vie et celle des autres Turks en danger. Cette nouvelle Gina était assez corrosive pour s'attaquer à leur corps de l'intérieur.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de contacter Reno, dit-il.

— Il est cloué au lit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

— J'irai le voir après cette affaire.

Rude hocha la tête. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole du reste du trajet.

**xxxxx**

Cid bailla tout en marchant. Devant lui, cette puce humaine de Yuffie s'échinait à sautiller partout en poussant des cris de bébé chocobo, impatiente qu'elle était de revoir ses amis après un mois passé loin d'eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas si long, que diable ! Sacrée petite peste. Cid ricana en la voyant percuter de plein fouet l'étal d'un marchand de bibelot, et s'excuser profusément en essayant de ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. Bien entendu, ses mauvaises habitudes aidant, elle empocha au moins la moitié des produits. Cid lui lança un regard sévère.

— Eh, pas de ça, Yuffie ! hurla-t-il de loin. Tu remets _tout_ en place !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue mais obtempéra. Cid la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

— C'est la dernière fois que je t'offre un jus de légume Pahsana avant midi, grogna-t-il en lui prenant le bras. T'as vu quand t'as bu ?

Yuffie pouffa de rire.

— Mais c'était super-méga wipi délicieux ! cria son amie.

— « Wipi » ?

— Ouais tu sais, « waah » et « youpi », quoi ! « Wipi » !

— Euh...

— Ah, un foulard rouge ! J'adore les foulards rouges !

Et la jeune fille ninja repartit à toute allure en direction d'une boutique de vêtements à la mode qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, traversant la distance en un seul bond souple qui fit l'émerveillement de plus d'un passant. Cid se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Pourquoi moi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter : une explosion puissante fit trembler l'air. Cid était sur le point de disputer une nouvelle fois Yuffie quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était pour rien, pour une fois. Une épaisse colonne de fumée s'éleva de deux rues plus loin. Yuffie était encore en train de se débattre avec les bouts de tissu de la boutique.

— Yuffie, on trace ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Il ne regarda pas si la jeune fille le suivait. Autour de lui, les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, comme à chaque fois qu'un désastre leur tombait sur le dos. Ces braves habitants d'Edge ne changeaient pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il en attrapant un homme au hasard.

Pas question de foncer au casse-pipe sans être un minimum préparé. Le passant qu'il avait alpagué se débattit un instant en hurlant de plus belle. Cid lui montra les dents.

— La ferme. Tu réponds à ma question ou je te casse ta jolie petite gueule, compris ?

— Un m... un monstre ! bégaya le pauvre homme. Elle est... son corps ! C'est un monstre !

Ce n'était donc que ça ? Cid lâcha l'homme qui prit les jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Un monstre dans Edge, c'était pas une nouveauté. La dernière fois, c'était quand ? Avec ces satanés frères argentés au look de motards dégénérés ?

— Y'a quoi, cette fois, Cidy ? s'enquit Yuffie en le rattrapant.

— Un putain de monstre par là. Encore.

— Ouais ! De l'XP !

— La ferme. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses poils, à ce monstre. Y'a pas idée de nous déranger justement le jour où on va rendre visite à nos potes !

— Après toi, ô grand pourfendeur de monstres poilus ! gloussa Yuffie avec de grands gestes.

Cid s'en fut en la traitant de tous les noms.

**xxxxx**

Gina s'amusait comme une petite folle. _Fais diversion,_ avait dit Carson. _N'importe quoi, tant que ça les écarte de moi pendant une matinée. Je veux rester seul avec mon gentil neveu. _Dieux qu'elle aimait quand son illustre patron complotait et faisait des misères à ses pairs ! Mais ce qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était de participer elle aussi. Surtout si elle pouvait s'injecter un peu de _reno_ tout frais à cette fin.

— Regardez-moi, criait-elle aux passants affolés, je suis la reine d'Edge ! Inclinez-vous devant moi !

Et elle levait ses bras pour les abattre sur un immeuble. Comme ils couraient, ceux d'en bas ! Elle les dominait tous, et elle adorait cela. Quelle merveilleuse idée elle avait eue de prendre le triple de la dose habituelle ! Elles couraient, ces fourmis minuscules qui hurlaient et cherchaient à sauver leur misérable existence humaine, si inutile et dérisoire. Mais elle était une reine, ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur ! Elle allait les tuer et ils seraient heureux de mourir pour elle.

— Arrête, Gina ! hurla Frankie, tout en bas, en pointant Yin sur elle.

Sa Yin. Son arme de prédilection à l'époque où elle était encore une Turk docile et serviable, son précieux bébé qu'elle avait mis des années à maîtriser comme il fallait. Il en avait du culot, Frankie, de la lui mettre sous le nez et de la menacer avec ! Gina rit à gorge déployée. Ses pieds étaient lourds, lourds. Ses bras étaient grands, grands. Elle était enracinée au sol, et elle adorait cela. La terre d'Edge était composée de métaux en tous genres, de saletés, de cadavres par milliers. Elle adorait cela.

Une tempête de jurons atteignit ses oreilles, une sensation douloureuse sur le flanc. Une fille si petite, si petite ! Qu'elle ressemblait à une puce, fonçait droit sur elle en récupérant l'étoile en acier qu'elle lui avait lancé. Gina ricana en s'apercevant que la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti était une entaille que cette enfant avait faite avec son arme de pacotille.

— Eh, elle a pas l'air de bouger ! s'écria la fillette. Pouah ! Elle est super moche !

Et Gina rit.

**xxxxx**

Le monstre avait la taille d'un Bahamut et une couleur verdâtre du plus mauvais effet. Cid fit la grimace en voyant sa base qui s'enfonçait très profondément dans le sol, comme un baobab qui aurait poussé brusquement sur le bitume. Pourtant, il avait le buste d'une femme... et des bras d'une longueur colossale qui se finissaient en griffes acérées. Sa tête n'était pas mieux : horrible, enflée, une rangée de crocs brillants qui sortait d'une bouche tordue qui s'ouvrait jusqu'aux oreilles, trois yeux globuleux qui les regardaient d'un air cruel. Une parfaite image de cauchemar.

— Bon sang, c'est quoi ce truc ? hurla Cid en évitant une attaque. C'est gigantesque !

— Et c'est super moche ! ajouta Yuffie.

— Tu l'as déjà dit !

Au milieu des gens qui prenaient la fuite, un homme brun avec une houpe énorme vidait le chargeur de son pistolet sur le monstre. De temps à autre, la créature abattait ses bras sur lui, mais il les évitait en se poussant au dernier moment, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire. Cid reconnut un uniforme des Turks. Il se précipita à ses côtés, sa fidèle lance traînant derrière lui en signe de menace. Yuffie le suivit après avoir lancé une dernière fois son shuriken géant sur le monstre.

— Les Turks, hein ? cria Cid au tireur. C'est à cause de vous, ce bordel ?

— On peut dire ça, dit l'homme en rechargeant. Vous êtes Cid Highwind ?

— On se connaît, gamin ?

— J'ai lu le rapport sur les héros de la planète.

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait détourné les yeux du monstre pour parler à son interlocuteur. Cid ne savait pas s'il devait l'admirer pour tant de professionnalisme ou s'énerver du fait que ce type en savait autant sur lui alors qu'il lui était tout à fait inconnu. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

— Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? Je connais aucun Turk avec ta tête.

— Frankie des Turks. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en monstre et s'en prenne aux habitants, cette femme était Gina des Turks. Ou peut-être pas. J'ignore si elle a repris sa fonction ou si elle faisait juste semblant. En tout cas, c'est maintenant notre ennemie commune, monsieur.

Cid laissa échapper une autre flopée de jurons qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger davantage Frankie. Yuffie retomba brusquement à ses côtés.

— Wow, j'ai appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui ! Merci, Cidy !

— Toujours heureux d'apprendre à parler aux sales mioches dans ton genre, dit Cid en prenant son élan.

Il sauta de toutes ses forces sur la créature, lance en avant, et la planta sur l'un de ses bras. Le monstre hurla et tenta de l'écraser avec son autre bras, mais il reçut une salve de Frankie. La distraction fournie était largement suffisante à Cid pour qu'il reprenne sa place sur le sol près de ses compagnons de combat. Yuffie avait disparu entretemps ; sans doute s'était-elle mise en un lieu propice pour attaquer un tel mastodonte. Frankie jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Cid avant de tirer à nouveau.

— Putain de saleté de bestiole ! Je vais pas me laisser faire par une plante verte, merde !

Quelque chose lui frôla l'oreille au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur la bête. Cid se retourna juste à temps pour voir les éventails de Tseng rejoindre les mains de leur propriétaire. Rude mettait ses gants.

— On prend le relais, Highwind ! cria Tseng. Mettez-vous à l'abri avec les autres civils !

— C'est ça, vous me prenez pour qui, bande de bleus en costard ?

— N'allez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu, fit Tseng en se mettant en position de combat.

— À la bonne heure ! Turkounet sait donc se battre ?

Tseng ne releva pas l'insulte, qui était de toute manière peu élaborée, même pour Cid. Il fit une moue mécontente mais laissa passer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se chamailler avec ces gars-là, aussi désagréables soient-ils à ses yeux. Il y avait plus urgent. Le shuriken de Yuffie tournoya autour du monstre et disparut. Cid se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il intervienne s'il ne voulait pas que cette gamine lui pique les lauriers de la victoire.

— C'est parti, ma salope ! dit-il en s'élançant vers sa cible.

**xxxxx**

Toute cette agitation était inhabituelle, même pour la Néo-Shinra. Reno se demanda s'il devait faire un effort pour s'informer de la raison d'un tel chambardement, ou rester dans sa chambre à s'interroger sur l'absurdité de sa vie. Il aimait bien le deuxième choix, mais connaissant Tseng, son chef ne lui en laisserait probablement pas l'occasion. Il enfila ses vêtements en hâte, mit un foulard rouge sur ses cheveux pour couvrir le fait qu'ils avaient changé de couleur (il se demanda brièvement si le subterfuge tiendrait plus de cinq minutes - après tout, c'était gros, même pour lui), et ni une ni deux, Reno sortit travailler.

Les couloirs grouillaient d'activité, des employés qui couraient en s'interpellant, des gardes qui criaient à tous de rester calme alors qu'ils étaient bien les plus paniqués... Ça réchauffait le coeur, de voir que quelle que soit la génération, les employés de la Shinra étaient toujours aussi incompétents quand il y avait une situation de crise. Reno attrapa au passage un garde qui paraissait esseulé et lui ordonna de lui faire un rapport des événements.

— On a un monstre en ville, monsieur ! Il se dirige vers ici, alors on fait évacuer...

— Et où est Tseng ? Et Marshall ? C'est le chef de la sécurité, il devrait être là !

— M. Tseng est parti affronter le monstre avec M. Rude, quant à M. Marshall il est avec Carson Nevada, comme l'a ordonné M. Shinra !

— Ok. Rufus est déjà sorti, je présume ?

— Je l'ignore...

Le pauvre homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Reno le lâcha avec une grimace méprisante pour se précipiter sur une console d'ordinateur qui se trouvait à proximité. Une minute plus tard, il sut que Rufus se trouvait encore dans ses quartiers avec ses gardes du corps.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que foutent Rod et Alicia ? pesta-t-il en prenant les escaliers.

Pas d'ascenseur, c'était trop risqué si jamais il tombait en panne. Le bureau et les appartements de Rufus se trouvaient au dernier étage. Cela lui prendrait un temps considérable, même en forçant sur ses jambes.

— Allô ? Rod ? fit-il sur son portable.

— Reno ?

— Où est Rufus ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là-haut alors qu'on a un code rouge ?

— C'est le président, il... il est bizarre ! On a essayé de le chercher et il est tombé en vomissant une substance verte. Alicia croit que c'est du Mako.

Reno faillit rater la marche, mais il se reprit et accéléra l'allure, ignorant les élancements douloureux de ses poumons et de ses muscles inférieurs.

— L'équipe médicale ?

— Elle arrive. Tu es dans les escaliers ?

— Ouais, je dois être derrière les médocs. Ne tentez pas de déplacer Rufus !

— Je connais la procédure, Reno.

Rod avait beau dire, Reno sentait bien à sa voix qu'il était dépassé. Il raccrocha pour se concentrer sur la montée, l'esprit traversé de questions.

**xxxxx**

L'alerte les toucha alors que Cloud tentait de déplacer Zack pour qu'il rentre avec eux. Vincent avait humé l'air, la mine sombre, sans rien dire. Une secousse les toucha en faisant trembler les meubles de la clinique de Soren. Zack n'avait qu'un drap pour couvrir sa pudeur, mais il l'oublia presque en sentant l'adrénaline monter d'un cran dans son corps. Tifa poussa un cri.

— Il y a quelque chose qui se passe, siffla Zack en quittant les bras de Cloud.

— Vous avez un flair de chien, ou quoi ? rit Soren. C'est un tremblement de terre, rien de plus.

— À Midgar ? On a le sol le plus solide du continent. Toute cette agitation industrielle, ça vous forge un paysage.

— N'importe quoi.

Zack fit un sourire taquin à Soren qui l'ignora. Cloud lui tendit un drap, et Zack s'aperçut enfin qu'il était nu. Devant Tifa qui avait détourné les yeux, toute rouge. Il rit de bon coeur.

— Oups ! Désolée, Tifa. Vous auriez des vêtements à ma taille ?

— Pas ici, dit Cloud. À la maison, peut-être. Tu y vas avec Tifa et moi et Vincent, on va voir ce qui se passe.

Vincent acquiesça, muet comme une tombe. Zack commençait à se faire à ce drôle de type à l'allure maussade même s'il le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Vincent Valentine. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler à l'époque où il était encore SOLDAT, sans plus. Les histoires de succession n'avaient jamais été son truc. Pas plus que les problèmes liés à la génétique, d'ailleurs, même s'il était au centre de tout ça. Il soupira.

— Ça ne me plaît pas, dit-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller me planquer comme une femme quand il y a un danger.

— Tu insinues que les femmes sont incapables de se défendre ? intervint Tifa avec une moue désapprobatrice. Mais je suis de ton avis. Pas question que je reste à compter fleurette à Mister Macho Man pendant que vous allez vous payer du bon temps !

Zack fit un sourire d'excuse.

— Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

— On s'en fout, dit Tifa. Je viens aussi.

— Et qui va protéger Zack ? dit Vincent.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !

— En temps normal, peut-être pas, dit Cloud, mais tu viens de sortir d'une cuve de Mako. Et tu n'as pas de vêtements ni d'arme.

— Eh, toi non plus t'as pas d'arme je te rappelle !

— Il n'a pas tort, Cloud, dit Tifa. Techniquement, c'est toi qui est le plus vulnérable après Zack.

— Je ne suis pas...

— Désolé d'interrompre votre gentille réunion de famille, fit Soren avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix, mais vous pourriez décider ailleurs de qui a le plus de testostérone dans votre groupe ? J'ai besoin de ma clinique, et j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera pas de refus, si ce que vous dites est vrai.

Vincent partit sans demander son reste, sous les regards perplexes de ses amis. Soren hurla en montrant la porte.

— Dehors !

Les trois amis restants se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble de Soren en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Vincent les attendait devant la camionnette de la Néo-Shinra, aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

— Je conduis qui ?

**xxxxx**

Ce satané monstre était bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. Un quart d'heure que Cid courait dans tous les sens pour éviter ses attaques, trouver un bon point d'appui pour lui sauter dessus et tenter de contourner autant que possible ces Turks à la manque qui restaient dans leur coin à canarder leur adversaire. Ce Frankie avait dit que la bestiole était l'une des leurs ; ils n'avaient donc pas de potion magique pour l'arrêter ? Une arme prête à l'emploi ?

Réflexion faite, utiliser une arme, surtout avec un grand A, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Cid se souvenait des dernières. Nettoyer Gaïa de ces soit-disant protectrices de la planète avait été d'un pénible ; il ne tenait pas trop à recommencer l'expérience. De toute manière, confier l'avenir de quoi que ce soit entre les mains des Turks et de la Shinra était une mauvaise idée quoi qu'il advienne.

Cid sauta encore et planta sa lance, puis se retira pour se mettre à l'abri. Il ne faisait que ça depuis le début. Pourtant, il fut un peu trop lent cette fois : le drôle de rayon destructeur de cette chose l'atteignit au bras au moment où il s'en allait, et il eut un mal de chien à reprendre son équilibre pour atterrir sur l'une des plates-formes dégagées par ce monstre avec sa manie de détruire les immeubles à tout-va. Il tâta son bras. Quelque chose devait s'y être déréglé, il ne savait pas trop ; en tout cas, il avait du mal à le faire réagir comme il voulait. Et ça lui tirait vachement, en plus. Satané rayon bizarro qui détraquait tout ce qu'il touchait. Cid l'avait vu atteindre de plein fouet de pauvres hères qui n'avaient pas fui à temps et ceux-ci s'étaient aussitôt effondré en laissant une jolie flaque de sang sous eux.

Le shuriken de Yuffie se faisait voir de temps à autre, mais de son amie nulle trace. Sacrée petite ninja qui savait quand se planquer pour attaquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de tirer au flanc. Cid reprit sa lance.

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne finisse en purée. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, la bestiole géante avait repéré son état de faiblesse et avait eu la sale idée d'abattre son bras sur lui ; comme Cid était un peu hors d'haleine, il n'y avait pas fait autant attention qu'il l'aurait dû. Il s'aperçut de son erreur quand il sentit un bras puissant le saisir par l'abdomen pour le soulever dans les airs. La seconde suivante, la plate-forme sur laquelle il se trouvait était détruite sous la pression du bras du monstre.

— Fais attention, fit Vincent en le déposant sans ménagement au sol.

Cid grogna mais ne dit rien pour remercier son ami. Du reste, il n'en eut pas le temps puisque Vincent repartit immédiatement dans les airs en tirant comme un forcené sur le monstre. Yuffie apparut un instant pour lui faire signe avant de s'évaporer derrière une poutre.

— Ça va, Cid ? dit Tifa en le soutenant par son bras blessé.

Elle était déjà prête à se battre, la brave petite. Cid fit la grimace.

— Je suis ok, mais la méchante bébête m'a fait bobo au bras.

— Désolée, fit Tifa en retirant sa main. Tu pourras tenir ? Je n'ai pas de potion ou de sort de soin.

— C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, trésor. Dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres, je reprends mon souffle et j'arrive.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec énergie et se précipita sur le monstre. Cid sourit en la voyant arroser celui-ci de coups de poings bien placés. Son adversaire hurla même un peu pour la peine, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Tifa avait autrefois affronté une Arme à mains nues, alors ce n'était pas une petite joueuse ! Elle avait le niveau pour tenir tête à n'importe quel grosse bête, qu'elle soit de Gaïa ou d'ailleurs.

— Pas le temps de faire le touriste ! s'écria-t-il en se remettant sur pieds.

Ce ne fut que quand il atteignit sa cible qu'il s'aperçut que Cloud était absent.

**xxxxx**

Le trajet était un peu trop silencieux au goût de Zack malgré les cris d'horreur et d'agonie des gens qui tentaient de fuir la menace. Cloud ne disait rien et semblait si morose qu'il aurait pu concourir pour l'examen du SOLDAT le plus triste (ironiquement, un tel titre existait bien à l'époque où les SOLDATs étaient actifs. Il avait été instauré pour leur éviter d'accumuler les réactions dépressives qui étaient fortement préjudiciables à leur travail). Zack serra un peu plus contre lui le drap qui lui servait de vêtement. Personne ne lui avait encore fait remarquer la nature de ses habits ; sans doute parce que tout le monde était trop occupé à paniquer dans tous les sens.

— Hum, Cloud, c'est encore loin ?

Aucune réponse. Cloud semblait plus fasciné par la marche que par les hurlements de ses pairs.

— C'est pas que je veuille me plaindre ou quoi, après tout je suis encore en vie et avec tous mes membres sur le corps, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir trouver des fringues et une arme pour aller rejoindre les autres et... tu sais, nous battre avec eux ? Aller botter les fesses du sale monstre qui fait hurler les gentils gens d'Edge ?

Pas de réaction. Les yeux de Cloud étaient comme voilés ; il marchait d'un pas vif que Zack avait du mal à suivre sans défaire son drap sommairement attaché. Étaient-ils seulement sur le chemin du bar de Tifa ? La jeune femme leur avait indiqué une direction générale tout en lui disant que Cloud savait exactement où il se trouvait, mais Tifa était à peine partie avec Vincent dans sa camionnette que Cloud prenait la direction opposée. Pas vers le monstre, mais pas vers la maison non plus. Et il n'avait pas dit un mot pour justifier cela. Un raccourci, un détour, n'importe quoi aurait convenu à Zack tant que Cloud lui parlait, mais rien de tel n'était arrivé depuis leur départ.

— Cloud ! s'écria Zack en lui prenant le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ? C'est pas par là !

Cloud s'arrêta net, les yeux rivés vers quelque chose devant lui. Zack suivit la direction de son regard. Ils se trouvaient devant un immeuble flambant neuf d'où sortaient encore plusieurs hommes et femmes affolés, habillés en costumes de travail. Le panneau à l'entrée indiquait le siège de la Néo-Shinra.

— Oh bordel... siffla Zack. C'est ici la Néo-Shinra ? Pourquoi tu nous as emmené là ?

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Zack l'imita. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une vitre située à un étage supérieur explosa. Zack vit deux hommes qui semblaient se battre se pencher dangereusement vers le vide ; quelques instants plus tard, ils basculaient tous les deux vers le sol. Zack hurla. À cette hauteur, ils allaient finir en bouillie sanguinolente en atterrissant !

Cloud s'élança, vif comme l'éclair, les bras tendus comme pour tenter de les intercepter. Zack n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour l'arrêter.

Le monde explosa en gerbes de plumes blanches et de sang sous ses yeux.

**xxxxx**

Le costume de Tseng était recouvert de fluides de monstre à force de fendre la chair, mais cela n'était pas grave. Il pourrait toujours se changer une fois de retour au quartier général. Le plus important pour l'instant était de se débarrasser de la menace que constituait cette Gina modifiée. Il lança une autre Lune Tranchante et rattrapa ses éventails juste avant qu'ils ne le décapitent. C'était le problème avec cette attaque, la meilleure mais aussi la plus dangereuse de son répertoire : une seule seconde d'inattention, et il finissait avec la tête tranchée net. Mais cela en valait la peine. Il vit le bras droit de la créature se détacher de son corps et tomber en inondant les alentours de sang purulent. Ses efforts et ceux de ses camarades avaient payé.

— Bien joué, Tseng ! cria Tifa en plaçant un Dernier Paradis, sa Limite la plus mortelle.

Le monstre hurla à la mort mais ne bascula pas. Il fallait encore s'acharner sur lui. Derrière Tseng, Rude peinait à rester debout. Il avait reçu plusieurs rayons destructeurs du monstre ; c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Frankie utilisait sa magie de soutien et de soin au maximum ; ses réserves ne devaient pas être très remplies à cette heure.

— Chier ! s'écria-t-il en faisant appel à la matéria rouge qui se trouvait sur Yin.

Tseng s'écarta en entraînant Rude avec lui. Bien leur en prit. À l'endroit où ils étaient postés, une dalle de pierre ronde gravée de signes cabalistiques surgit brusquement du sol, suivie par quatre colonnes gigantesques. Un rai de lumière bleue ; Hadès apparut, en habits lugubres, penché sur son chaudron de ténèbres. Il ricana en faisant tournoyer ses bras squelettiques au-dessus de la préparation. Le chaudron laissa échapper une gerbe de poison qui alla se projeter sur le monstre, lui infligeant de multiples dégâts sur tout le corps. Satisfait, Hadès se retira.

— Il a l'air d'avoir mal, fit Rude.

Tseng acquiesça. Les membres du groupe de Tifa repartaient à l'attaque sans faiblir. Frankie était en nage, Rude ne valait pas mieux. Tseng jugea préférable de laisser faire les héros de la planète et alla mettre ses hommes à l'abri. Lui-même n'était pas de première fraîcheur ; il savait qu'il avait sans doute des lésions graves et au moins une côte cassée. Bouger dans ces conditions était très risqué.

Cela dura encore quelques secondes qui parurent des années à Tseng. Frankie tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce fut Vincent, transformé en Chaos, qui porta le coup de grâce. Le monstre qu'était Gina s'affaissa en poussant un cri d'agonie qui se répercuta dans toute la plaine de Midgar. Puis il tomba en cendres qui s'envolèrent au vent, inondant Edge.

Le combat était terminé.

**xxxxx**

Tout ce blanc et rouge aveuglait Zack ; il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les détails de la scène. Où était Cloud, où avaient atterri ces deux hommes ? Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui sans se soucier du drap qui glissait peu à peu à terre. L'endroit était recouvert de plumes blanches qui voltigeaient dans les airs.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna-t-il entre les dents. Des plumes, et puis quoi encore ? Des fleurs, peut-être ?

Zack eut un pincement au coeur en pensant soudain à Aerith au milieu de son jardin de fleurs à l'église. Aerith qui n'était plus là pour lui dire à quel point elle aimait les plantes, Aerith qui était morte de la main de Sephiroth, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il fut pris de panique.

— Cloud ? appela-t-il. Cloud ! Où es-tu ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre lui aussi ! Les plumes s'écartaient un peu, retombaient sous l'effet de la gravité. Les employés de la Néo-Shinra qui avaient tout vu restaient en retrait ; il les ignora. La place située devant le bâtiment était recouverte de ces plumes, comme un épais tapis doux et irréel. Une immense tache de rouge en colorait une partie : le corps désarticulé d'un homme qui s'était écrasé sur le bitume. Où était l'autre ? Et Cloud ?

— Cloud !

Personne ne lui répondit.

**xxxxx**

Tifa sourit à ses amis, épuisée mais heureuse. Le monstre qui les avait attaqués sans prévenir était vaincu ; ils pouvaient à présent rentrer chez eux et panser leurs plaies. Yuffie soutenait un Cid mal en point, Vincent avait une énorme entaille sur la joue qui s'harmonisait avec le rouge de sa cape. Il lança un regard perçant aux Turks qui se tenaient à l'écart. Tseng était aussi pâle qu'un linge.

— Vous allez bien, vous autres ? Pas de pertes ?

— Rien qu'un peu de soin et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut résoudre, répondit Tseng. Merci de nous avoir aidé dans ce combat.

— C'est normal, cette chose allait détruire Edge. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

— Une des leurs, grogna avec peine Cid en arrivant sur place. Ce gars-là l'a dit.

Il désigna Frankie qui était resté assis, la mine sombre. Tifa en fut confuse.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison, soupira Tseng. Apparemment, ce monstre était Gina il y a à peine deux heures.

— Gina ? La femme que vous avez ramené avec Carson ?

— Elle-même.

Tseng n'eut pas le temps de voir venir l'assaut : Tifa l'avait agrippé par le col et projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Il toussa douloureusement. Du sang apparut au coin de sa bouche ; Tifa n'en avait que faire. Derrière elle, Vincent avait brandi son fusil en direction des deux autres Turks tandis que Yuffie donnait les premiers soins à Cid. Elle dardait sur les hommes de la Shinra des yeux agrandis par la haine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? dit durement Tifa. Vous nous aviez affirmé que vous ne fricotiez plus avec ces choses-là.

— Ce n'était pas notre intention, fit Tseng avec peine. Gina s'est transformé sans notre autorisation ou même notre connaissance.

— Ah, vraiment ? railla Tifa.

— Oui. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé ce monstre près de Rufus si je savais ce qu'elle était capable de faire ?

Tifa fit grise mine, mais elle devait avouer qu'il marquait un point. Tseng était trop dévoué à son cher patron pour le mettre ainsi en danger. Elle le lâcha en voyant qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer dans son sang. Tseng se ressaisit avec tout l'appoint qu'il lui restait encore.

— Il reste Carson, dit Tifa. Vous n'avez pas peur de le laisser avec votre cher Rufus ?

— Ça va aller. Reno est resté là-bas avec les autres.

— Reno ?

— Il a beau être un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, il ne laisserait rien arriver à Rufus. Même si c'est son oncle qui le lui demande.

— Tu parais sûr de toi.

— Je le suis.

Qu'ajouter d'autre ? Tifa était tellement énervée qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ses amis attendaient sa décision en silence.

— On va aller chercher Zack et Cloud, et quand tout le monde sera un peu calmé il faudra qu'on discute. Je n'aime pas la direction que prennent les choses. Et je crois que je hais ce Carson Nevada.

— On est deux alors, grogna Tseng.

— Trois, fit un Frankie au regard éteint.

Tifa soupira. Encore des problèmes en perspective.

**xxxxx**

Lorsqu'Éléna était encore une petite fille, elle croyait aux esprits et au fées. Par la suite, elle avait grandi et s'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était que chimères d'enfants, et bien qu'une part de son coeur restât encore émue par le merveilleux, elle ne mettait plus autant de ferveur qu'autrefois à y croire. Les miracles n'arrivaient que si on les déclenchait soi-même ; aucun enfant ne pouvait changer seul le cours du destin.

Puis elle avait rencontré Cloud et sa bande, avait suivi de loin leurs aventures et leurs pérégrinations à travers le monde. La part d'enfant qui était encore présente en elle reconnaissait ces héros qui peuplaient les histoires qu'elle adorait tant étant petite fille, bien que la part Turk, plus importante, la faisait continuellement taire. En fin de compte, tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux malgré les pertes qu'avaient subies la planète.

Sa soeur Gina était celle qui lui racontait toutes ces histoires en prenant bien soin de préserver son coeur innocent. Gina avait été le modèle d'Éléna : belle, forte, aimant la vie autant qu'elle aimait le monde. Éléna était sans cesse en admiration devant sa soeur et voulait devenir exactement comme elle. Quand Gina avait renié son identité en devenant Turk, Éléna avait été tellement déçue qu'elle s'était mise à détester cette soeur qui lui était auparavant si chère, au point d'essayer par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de faire son travail.

L'incident avait été le résultat d'un plan idiot desservi par un concours de circonstances. Éléna savait que sa soeur avait été affectée au service d'un homme important de la Shinra ; elle ignorait lequel et cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Gina avait renié sa famille et sa vie pour cette organisation horrible. Elle comptait bien la récupérer.

Pauvre enfant naïve qu'elle était ! Elle avait fait courir le bruit qu'elle était la soeur cachée de Rufus Shinra, afin d'attirer l'attention de Gina qui refusait de la voir. Personne ne sut comment une telle rumeur avait pu être crue par qui que ce soit ; pourtant, des malheureux en mal d'argent l'enlevèrent pratiquement sous les yeux de la Shinra. Gina avait désobéi à toutes les règles en vigueur des Turks en allant chercher seule sa soeur ; quand ses collègues étaient enfin arrivés pour délivrer Éléna, elle était déjà morte depuis près de deux heures. On l'avait abattue sous les yeux de sa soeur. Éléna en était restée meurtrie pendant plus d'un mois.

Néanmoins elle s'en était remise, petit à petit. Les fréquentes visites de Reno y étaient pour beaucoup. Le Turk n'était pas très subtil ou malin (du moins à ses yeux), mais il avait bon coeur et tentait de la consoler malgré tout. Éléna avait appris à connaître un peu mieux les Turks et à les aimer aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Cette organisation était celle que sa soeur avait choisi de rejoindre. Gina était morte en Turk. Éléna voulait à présent suivre son exemple.

Reno l'avait su et l'avait encouragée dans cette voie. Cela lui avait pris des années, mais elle y était finalement arrivé.

Elle était une Turk. Comme Gina.

Quelle naïve elle faisait, même après tout ce temps ! Éléna en avait pleuré de rage. Ses mains étaient liées, ses pieds étaient liés, elle ne pouvait même pas bouger le cou. Un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux en permanence. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Ou tuer quelqu'un, de préférence cet être pervers qui ressemblait tant à sa soeur bien-aimée.

Le simulacre de Gina l'avait prise par surprise à la sortie de sa cellule, se faisant passer pour une alliée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un clone grossier. Perturbée qu'elle était en la revoyant saine et sauve, Éléna l'avait crue sur parole. Mais sa soeur était morte. Le clone de Gina l'avait enfermée ailleurs de telle sorte que ses amis ne la retrouvent pas, en lui disant qu'elle leur servirait d'otage pour que Rufus se plie aux volontés de Carson. Éléna avait hurlé, s'était débattue en vain, avait tenté de se tuer sans y arriver.

À cause de ses erreurs, des êtres qui lui étaient chers allaient peut-être mourir ! Elle ne voulait pas que cela se répète, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner cette fois !

— Ne t'en fais pas, avait dit Gina avant de partir, Carson va s'occuper de ton Tseng et de Reno.

Éléna s'était jurée de la tuer de ses propres mains. Elle était restée avec Tony, une autre expérience de Carson, et attendait le résultat des négociations. Les heures avaient passé, monotones, déprimantes. Elle ne voyait toujours rien.

Puis, un bruit d'aile froissée attira son attention.

**xxxxx**

Zack ne savait plus quoi faire. Cloud avait disparu sans laisser de traces, il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait et il commençait à avoir froid dans ses habits de fortune. L'alerte avait cessé et les gens regagnaient leur domicile ou leur lieu de travail, un peu secoués mais vivants. Zack n'avait d'autre choix que de rester devant la Néo-Shinra en espérant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

— Zack Fair ? fit une voix qui lui était vaguement familière.

Un homme d'origine wutai l'observait de loin. Son costume de Turk était sale et déchiré à plusieurs endroits, mais cela suffisait pour savoir qu'il était l'un des hommes de main de Shinra. Zack sursauta en reconnaissant Tseng, un vieil ami qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une mission à l'époque où il était encore SOLDAT. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était aussi un ami d'enfance d'Aerith.

— Tseng ? C'est toi ?

Tseng hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour répondre. Les deux hommes qui le suivaient, Turks eux aussi, ne paraissaient pas en meilleur état. Tseng leur fit signe de rentrer dans le bâtiment sans lui. Celui qui avait un crâne rasé les dépassa en regardant Zack d'un air étrange.

— Heureux de voir que tu t'es rétabli, fit son ami d'une voix faible. Mais je te croyais avec Cloud. Tifa m'avait dit que vous étiez rentrés chez elle et... pourquoi est-ce que tu as un drap sur toi ?

Zack hésita, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser une aide bienvenue, même si elle était du fait des Turks.

— On voulait rentrer, mais Cloud est venu ici et maintenant, il a disparu.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air bizarre, comme s'il était possédé. Quand on est arrivé devant cet immeuble, il y avait deux hommes qui se battaient un peu plus haut et ils sont tombés. En tout cas, l'un des deux est tombé, je ne sais pas où est l'autre. Il y a eu comme une tempête de plumes et ce mec est mort, mais Cloud n'est nulle part. Je l'ai perdu de vue seulement une seconde !

Tseng fronça les sourcils, l'air confus, et se précipita en direction de l'endroit que lui montrait Zack, là où le cadavre d'un homme attendait qu'on le dégage. Était-il si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas remarqué toutes les plumes et le sang ? Il fallait que Zack lui demande ce qu'il avait affronté en ville. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, retrouver Cloud était plus important.

— Merde ! brailla Tseng en examinant le corps.

— Un problème ?

— Cet homme, c'est Carson Nevada ! Par Gaïa...

Zack vit Tseng pâlir considérablement. Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro avec des doigts tremblants.

— Rod, où est Rufus ? cria-t-il au combiné quand on eut décroché à l'autre bout du fil.

Un moment de silence ; Zack retenait son souffle. Tseng s'enquit alors d'un « Reno », et jura de plus belle en raccrochant.

— Zack, tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait deux hommes qui sont tombés de l'immeuble, non ? À quoi ressemblait le deuxième ?

— Difficile à dire, il était haut... Mais je crois qu'il avait le haut de la tête rouge vif, je n'ai pas bien vu. Ça aurait pu être un chapeau aussi... Attends un peu, tu as bien dit Reno ? Il n'y avait pas un de tes hommes qui était roux ?

Tseng se précipita dans le bâtiment sans lui répondre, le visage aussi blanc que les plumes qui jonchaient la place.

**xxxxx**

Cloud pouvait sentir l'odeur des fleurs et du vent. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, rassuré.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Écrire ce chapitre ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, mais il fallait le faire (et vu tout ce que j'avais à finir à côté, c'était pas évident). J'ai employé beaucoup de points de vue différents ici afin de décrire ce que je pourrais qualifier de « gros bordel ». J'espère que le combat n'est pas trop bâclé, mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'y attarder trop, à vrai dire.

C'était assez amusant de changer un peu de registre de langage pour passer à celui de Cid, même si je l'ai sans doute beaucoup édulcoré par rapport au personnage original. J'aime bien le personnage de Yuffie aussi, mais je me doute qu'en vrai elle serait... comment dire... pénible.

La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Adventice  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_  
**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.  
**Blablas de l'auteur :**Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette fic en tête, sans pouvoir l'écrire faute de temps et de motivation. Je n'ai toujours pas le temps mais bon, j'avais envie de changer de mes autres fics alors voilà... Ma modeste contribution au fandom français de _Final Fantasy VII_.  
Le monde de FF7 m'est peu familier, essentiellement parce que je n'ai plus joué aux jeux depuis très longtemps. J'ai vu le film, je me suis renseignée au maximum et j'ai en permanence sous les yeux plusieurs pages d'informations sur la série en écrivant, mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez... S'il se trouve que des éléments concernant les persos, l'histoire ou le monde sont erronés ou mal interprétés par moi, j'apprécierais que l'on me le signale. Idem pour les fautes éventuelles de français.  
J'ai pris des libertés concernant plusieurs faits pour les accommoder à ma sauce (ou par paresse scientifique), en ignorant totalement des détails des séquelles auxquelles je n'ai pas eu accès (comme_Dirge of Cerberus_ ou _Before Crisis_).  
Le couple principal sera Reno/Cloud. Par caprice. Parce que je le peux, et parce qu'étrangement, j'apprécie ce duo. Ils ne sauteront pas directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais ils finiront ensemble. Vous voilà prévenus.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Cloud avait _encore_disparu. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour un type qui n'était pas censé être ninja. Yuffie se dit qu'il devait avoir au moins un peu de sang wutai, juste un peu, juste assez pour se volatiliser dans les airs sans laisser de traces. Ça, ou il était vachement doué en tant que mercenaire ex-SOLDAT pas vraiment SOLDAT qui s'était reconverti en livreur.

— Mais pourquoi avec ce Zack ? Je savais pas qu'il était pédé le Cloud, il aurait pu nous le dire quand même !

— La ferme, Yuffie, marmonna Cid dans sa barbe.

— Ben quoi, c'est vrai ?

Même Vincent lui lança un regard noir de la chaise où il était assis. Tifa, quant à elle, était trop abattue pour répondre. Les seins affalés sur le comptoir, elle fixait d'un air vide l'entrée de son bar, se demandant sans doute combien de fois encore Cloud lui échapperait entre les pattes. Yuffie avait presque pitié d'elle. Des années que cette pauvre fille courait après ce type, et à chaque fois il trouvait toujours le moyen de ne pas sortir avec ! Soit c'était trop tôt après le deuil d'Aerith, ou une crise leur tombait dessus et ils n'avaient pas le temps, il avait trop de boulot, et après encore Aerith qui revenait sur le tapis... Non, décidément, Cloud était une vraie girouette qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et qui devait en payer les pots cassés ? La petite amie qui l'attendait comme une pauvre potiche, bien sûr ! À la place de Tifa, Yuffie aurait déjà craqué depuis belle lurette et elle lui aurait cassé les dents juste avant de le plaquer. Et de lui voler toutes ses matérias et peut-être aussi une partie de sa caisse si elle pouvait mettre la main dessus. Après tout, les beaux mecs, c'était pas ce qui manquait en cherchant bien, pas vrai ?

— J'ai appelé toute la bande, au cas où ils auraient une idée, reprit Cid. Ce sera pas de trop je crois. Reeve a une réunion en ce moment-même mais Barret a dit qu'il se dépêchait de finir ce qu'il avait à faire et de prendre le premier bateau. Nanaki est déjà en route. On devrait les voir demain au plus tard.

— Bien, dit Vincent.

— De toute façon, y'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment, pas vrai ? Faut au moins une journée de disparition avant de paniquer, c'est la norme.

— Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas revenir à la maison, chuchota Tifa. Zack était avec lui et il n'avait pas d'arme.

— Ouais, bon, ils ont peut-être eu un empêchement...

Personne n'y croyait. L'équipe partie affronter le monstre avait pris presque trois heures pour en venir à bout et pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans les quartiers sinistrés. Cloud avait largement eu le temps de rentrer, même avec un blessé sur les bras (ce que Zack n'était plus selon les dires de Vincent). Alors plus de six heures d'absence ? Sans un coup de fil, sans le moindre message pour les informer de sa position ? C'était dans son genre de ne pas donner de nouvelles, mais la situation était grave. Il devait avoir appris à compter sur ses amis depuis le temps, non ?

— Rhhaa, ça m'énerve ! s'écria Yuffie en se levant d'un coup. On n'a qu'à aller le chercher ! Edge est pas si grand quand on s'y met à plusieurs !

— C'est une idée, dit Cid. Je connais pas tellement le coin mais à trois, on devrait couvrir pas mal d'endroits. Tifa, tu restes ici pour accueillir les autres et pour nous appeler au cas ou y'aurait du nouveau ?

Tifa se contenta de hocher la tête, sans parler. Les trois amis sortirent en lui lançant un dernier regard inquiet.

— Bon, on commence par où ?

— Le mieux serait de nous partager des endroits différents, dit Vincent. Je prends Midgar. C'est par là que nous avons trouvé le laboratoire de Carson, j'y vais.

— Personne y a touché depuis qu'on a retrouvé le Zack ? demanda Cid.

— À priori non. Je préfère vérifier.

— Ok, moi je vais par là ! cria Yuffie en désignant une direction à l'opposé de celle de Vincent. Et toi, mon vieux ?

— Je suis pas vieux, grogna Cid. Ok, je vais vers l'Est, du côté des marchés. Ptêt' que Cloud a voulu montrer la ville à son pote, j'en sais rien moi. On se retrouve devant le bar quand on a fini ou quand on a du nouveau. Gardez le contact.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. Yuffie partit par la voie des airs : prenant appui sur une immense benne à ordure remplie de déchets métalliques, elle fut sur les toits en un rien de temps et en profita pour admirer le paysage. Cid et Vincent étaient tout bas ; leurs silhouettes rétrécissaient à vue d'oeil à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du bar. Cid s'engouffra une ruelle sombre tandis que Vincent, tache rouge au milieu du gris et du brun de la ville, zigzaguait entre les rares véhicules qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Bientôt, il disparut dans l'amas de décombres qui composaient l'ancienne cité de Midgar.

— Un deux trois, par où je vas ? chanta Yuffie.

L'étendue de territoire à couvrir était assez grande pour que cela lui prenne un temps considérable, même si elle s'était arrangée pour avoir la plus petite partie du travail. Cid s'occupait des quartiers les plus actifs, là où se trouvait la populace ; Vincent avait proposé de prendre le plus gros, Midgar et ses environs. Ne lui restait que la partie la moins rutilante d'Edge. Yuffie se rendit en haut d'un immeuble et, perchée sur une corniche étroite, regarda la ville.

Devant elle, au loin, se dressait un immeuble tout neuf et brillant qui arborait fièrement les couleurs de la Shinra. Elle renifla avec mépris.

— Bon, y'a qu'à commencer par ceux-là, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

Riant et pestant à la fois, elle s'élança vers sa destination.

**xxxxx**

Ce fichu gamin mal dégrossi avec sa tête de chocobo avait le chic pour se foutre dans des pétrins pas possibles. Cid était assez d'avis de l'attacher à un piquet avec une lourde chaîne et de lui ordonner de pas bouger et de rester sage, pour la forme. Avec cette méthode, pas de risques qu'il se fasse la malle avec un vieux pote revenu à la vie. Cette gourdasse de Tifa aurait eu l'économie de quelques rides et des cernes qui lui ornaient les yeux.

— Eh, z'auriez pas vu un gars avec une tête de chocobo mal emplumée et des fringues en cuir noir ? Il se promène avec un gars à poil avec un drap.

Les gens le regardaient invariablement de travers. Cid grognait et passait à autre chose. S'ils ne reconnaissaient pas cette description à la première écoute, pas la peine d'insister, ils ne l'avaient sûrement pas vu.

— Bon sang de bonsoir, t'es où, sale gosse ?

Cid fit une pause devant un lampadaire cassé pour s'allumer une cigarette bien méritée. Deux heures déjà qu'il cherchait à droite et à gauche sans succès ; son corps déjà fatigué d'avoir affronté ce fichu monstre plus tôt dans la journée commençait à flancher. En plus de ça, son ventre criait famine : il était déjà midi largement passé et il n'avait toujours rien bouffé.

— Voyage d'agrément, mon cul ! Dire que j'étais censé me la couler douce !

Quand il baissa les yeux, Cid vit une chose singulière : les yeux ébahis d'une petite fille brune qui l'observaient à travers de longs cils noirs. Il toussa, jeta sa cigarette usée au sol et lui fit une grimace.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ? T'as jamais vu un homme qui fume ?

— C'est vous qui cherchez le monsieur tout nu, monsieur ?

— Ouais. Tu sais où il est ?

La fillette leva le bras vers la rue. Cid suivit son geste du regard... et sursauta en voyant Zack déambuler au milieu des passants comme si de rien n'était. Il était tel qu'on l'avait décrit : beau gosse, les cheveux noirs en broussaille, un joli corps d'athlète bien entraîné... et aucun vêtement si ce n'est un drap enroulé autour des hanches pour préserver sa pudeur. Des jeunes filles gloussaient ou détournaient le regard en rougissant tandis qu'il leur faisait un large sourire d'excuse ; les hommes riaient sur son passage, mais il n'y faisait guère attention. Personne n'osait l'arrêter.

— Ah ben ça... siffla Cid. Eh, c'est toi Zack Fair, le pote de Cloud ? cria-t-il un peu plus fort.

Zack tourna vers lui un visage curieux, dénué d'hostilité, avant de lui faire un sourire aussi éclatant que celui de Yuffie. Pour sûr, ce gars-là était bien différent de son déprimé de copain. Cid pouvait déjà voir ce qui avait attiré Aerith vers lui et il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

— Vous êtes un ami de Cloud ? Tant mieux, ça fait un petit moment que j'essaie de retrouver le bar de Tifa ! Tout a tellement changé ici !

— Je vous le fais pas dire, ricana Cid en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je suis Cid Highwind, Cloud et moi on s'est connu alors qu'on courait l'aventure pour sauver la Planète. Il vous a parlé de moi ?

— Il me semble qu'il vous a mentionné. Enchanté, dit Zack en lui tendant la main.

La poignée qu'il lui donna était ferme et amicale. Pas de doute : Cid s'entendrait à merveille avec ce type. Les passants les regardaient en murmurant entre eux.

— Je vais te ramener. Cloud est pas avec toi ? Il était censé te guider, non ?

Le sourire de Zack s'effaça en un éclair.

**xxxxx**

Il était plus de midi ; le soleil, haut dans le ciel, tapait aussi fort qu'on pouvait l'espérer en cette saison avec un climat quasi-désertique. Pourtant, les rues mortes de Midgar donnaient la chair de poule à quiconque osait s'y aventurer seul. Était-ce le fait de fantômes égarés ou de l'accumulation de tout le métal qui composait les usines en ruines ? De nombreuses théories couraient à ce sujet. Le vent ne soufflait presque jamais, dans cet endroit ; à peine pouvait-on entendre, tel un bourdonnement de ruches lointaines, l'agitation d'Edge tout proche. Ici, quand quelque chose tombait, cela causait un bruit d'enfer qui faisait écho dans les moindres recoins.

Vincent se déplaçait à pas feutrés et ne respirait plus depuis bien longtemps, pourtant sa démarche lui parut lourde, son souffle trop bruyant. Il n'avait pas eu cette impression quand il était venu avec un contingent de Turks, la veille : entre les bavardages des uns et les gestes nerveux de Tifa, son esprit avait été assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer que l'air était plus glacé qu'à Edge, dont la frontière se trouvait à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

— Spectres, murmura-t-il entre les dents. Je suis comme vous. Un élément du passé qui erre sans but.

Il y eut un grincement quelque part. Vincent en conclut que les fantômes lui répondaient, l'accueillaient à leur manière. Cette terre avait vu la mort de millions d'êtres par-delà les ans ; beaucoup d'entre eux avaient souffert des exactions de la Shinra. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se baladait dans les rues, rejet d'un passé révolu qui revenait hanter les vivants tel ces débris de ville laids et haïs. N'eût été Cloud et ses compagnons, Vincent serait resté seul à jamais dans son cercueil à se ressasser sa culpabilité et ses remords.

Au lieu de cela, il avait trouvé des compagnons dignes de confiance, il les avait aidés à sauver la Planète avec en sus la possibilité de revoir Lucrécia et de faire son deuil. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il leur devait : une nouvelle vie après les années d'agonie qu'il avait passées enfermé dans le manoir de Nibelheim, une chance de se racheter et... une famille. Un point d'attache. C'était plus que ce qu'un déchet tel que lui méritait.

Un bruit discret, comme un raclement, attira son attention, là où s'était fait entendre le grincement. Le laboratoire de Carson se trouvait beaucoup plus loin ; ce ne pouvait donc être des monstres échappés des sous-sols. Un chien égaré ? Un autre ennemi, semblable à cette femme-arbre au faciès de démon ?

Rouge. Ce n'était pas sa cape. Noir et jaune. Vincent crut voir Cloud ; il se précipita en silence, les sens en alerte. En cours de chemin, il vit le corps, affalé sur un carré de bitume encore intact : trop gros pour n'être qu'un animal, trop menu pour être celui de Cloud.

C'était un humain. Blessé à la tête, une mare de sang, des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son ami. Trop lisses. Un corps de femme. Un costume noir, des mains fines. Inconsciente.

Éléna des Turks.

Et près de sa main, une plume blanche.

**xxxxx**

Marlène était venue aux nouvelles, avec Denzel. De sa voix douce, elle avait demandé où était Cloud, où étaient tous les les autres. Denzel avait dit qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait manger avec Cloud.

Tifa leur avait souri, faiblement, et s'était rendue dans la rue. Les habitués avaient voulu entrer, comme chaque jour ; elle les avait écartés gentiment, en leur disant que le bar était fermé pour la journée. Que Cloud avait disparu. Encore une fois.

Oh, elle avait bien vu les regards apeurés qu'ils s'étaient jetés, tous ! Les enfants n'avaient rien dit à cette nouvelle, mais ils l'entendaient si souvent dire, que Cloud était parti... Et Tifa restait seule avec eux, à continuer chaque jour avec le sourire. « Une bière ? Ça marche. Un hamburger avec frites et trois sauces différentes ? Mais bien sûr, cela prendra un peu de temps, pas trop longtemps. » Un commerce à faire tourner, ce n'était pas simple pour une femme seule, mais elle y arrivait quand même, il le fallait bien. Si elle devait baisser les bras à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'en aurait jamais fini !

— Tifa ? fit Denzel. T'es sûre que ça va ?

— T'inquiète, lui répondit-elle avec aplomb. Les autres sont allés chercher Cloud, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Tu veux que je te prépare à manger en attendant, avec Marlène ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

— Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? dit Marlène.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Marlène et Denzel échangèrent un regard. Elle lui prit la main. Il alla allumer le four.

— Je vais faire ma fameuse tarte à la viande !

Cette tarte, Denzel avait appris à la faire avec la vieille dame qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents. La recette contenait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés avant qu'elle ne meure, emportée par la vague de Géostigma. Il l'appelait sa « Tarte Des Jours Tristes Et Des Souvenirs Heureux ». Elle n'était pas bonne, vous calait le ventre en quelques bouchées et avait une apparence de vieux pneu, pourtant on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en reprendre une part une fois la première engloutie. C'était une tarte très spéciale, la préférée de Denzel bien qu'il n'en fît que rarement, car la vieille dame lui avait aussi appris à ne pas en abuser, comme toutes les bonnes choses.

— Je vais la faire dans le grand plat, continua Denzel, comme ça il en restera pour tout le monde quand ils reviendront.

— Il faudra sans doute en faire une autre, dit Tifa. Barret et le reste du groupe arrive demain.

À cette nouvelle, les yeux de Marlène pétillèrent.

— C'est vrai ? Papa rentre à la maison ?

Les cris de joie que poussèrent les enfants firent presque oublier à Tifa la raison première du retour de Barret.

**xxxxx**

S'infiltrer dans l'immeuble clinquant de la Néo-Shinra avait été un jeu d'enfant pour la shinobi expérimentée qu'était Yuffie. En outre, les nouveaux employés étaient un beau ramassis d'incompétents qui omettaient de regarder en l'air dans leurs rondes et qui couraient en masse en direction du moindre bruit suspect sans s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège. Sur le chemin, l'habitude aidant, Yuffie rafla trois matérias rares et onze communes, un paquet de gils qui se trouvait dans un coffre chichement protégé par un système de sécurité rudimentaire et une arme bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement à son fidèle shuriken. Il serait toujours temps de le faire examiner de retour à Wutai. Même si elle ne trouvait pas Cloud, elle avait au moins son compte question trésors de guerre.

— Pffu, décidément ces conduits d'aération se ressemblent tous !

Yuffie en savait quelque chose, elle qui rampait à présent au-dessus des grilles menant aux derniers étages. Encore un petit effort, et elle serait tout en haut. Son shuriken la gênait bien un peu (avec sa taille, il passait tout juste), mais avec un peu d'astuce, elle pourrait arriver au sommet sans problème. Elle n'ignorait pas que c'était là que se trouvait généralement le bureau du directeur.

— La sécurité est au top, en haut. Il doit avoir des montagnes de gils et de la matéria à s'en rendre malade !

À cette pensée, Yuffie entendit un bruit inquiétant : celui d'un homme qui vomissait tripes et boyaux. Elle se hâta vers la grille la plus proche pour voir ce qui se passait.

La pièce dans laquelle elle regarda ressemblait à un compromis entre une infirmerie et un laboratoire. Divers appareils barbares ornaient les murs ; des hommes et des femmes en blanc couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Au centre de l'agitation, Yuffie reconnut Tseng des Turks, dans le même état que dans lequel ils l'avaient laissé. Pourquoi ne se soignait-il pas, alors qu'il y avait des médecins partout autour de lui ? Et quel était ce masque étrange qu'il portait sur la bouche, au même titre que les médecins ?

La réponse lui vint avec le bruit de vomissement suivant. Un homme se débattait dans un lit immense aux draps souillés ; il crachait dans un bac une quantité impressionnante de liquide vert qui tachait ses mains et son visage. L'odeur âcre et corrosive du Mako sauta enfin aux narines de Yuffie.

Cet homme crachait du Mako par litres !

— Des nouvelles ? gémit l'homme entre deux soubresauts.

Tseng s'approcha prudemment. L'homme avait les cheveux gris, c'est pourquoi Yuffie l'avait prise pour un vieillard au premier abord ; mais sa voix était jeune quoique fatiguée. Il leva enfin la tête et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait de Rufus, le jeune président de la Shinra. Qu'il avait changé ! Dans les rares souvenirs de Yuffie, c'était un homme séduisant à la dégaine sûre et au regard confiant ; pas comme l'épave qui se trouvait sur ce lit souillé de Mako !

— Nous n'arrivons pas à localiser Reno ni Cloud Strife, dit Tseng, la voix étouffée par le tissu. Ils se sont... volatilisés.

— Et Carson ?

— Les analyses sur le cadavre découvert à l'extérieur ont révélé qu'il s'agissait bien de Carson Nevada. Nous continuons l'enquête.

— J'espère bien !

Il ne put continuer car alors une autre vague de nausée le tordit en deux. Tseng le laissa pour prendre l'un des médecins à l'écart. Yuffie dressa l'oreille. Rufus ne pouvait sans doute pas entendre ce qui se disait dans son état ; raison de plus pour que ce soit intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Comme vous le voyez, mal. Son organisme a pour une raison inconnue rejeté le Mako qui était en lui. Il s'affaiblit très vite, même s'il refuse de le montrer.

— N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de stopper le processus ?

— S'il existe, j'aimerais bien le connaître. Êtes-vous sûr que le professeur Carson n'avait pas de journal de bord ou de documents que nous pourrions exploiter ?

— J'ai fait fouiller les moindres recoins de son fichu laboratoire, en vain. Si ça continue comme ça, Rufus va mourir.

— Ce n'est pas exclu. Néanmoins, une suggestion...

— Faites.

— Nous pourrions réitérer l'expérience de Carson. C'est risqué avec les cellules défectueuses dont nous disposons, mais...

— Pas question, le coupa Tseng.

— Mais le président...

— S'en sortira si nous arrivons à remettre la main sur Reno et sur les secrets de Carson. D'ici-là, arrangez-vous pour le maintenir en vie.

— C'est ce que nous tentons de faire depuis ce matin ! Nos équipes lui injectent du Mako en permanence, mais il ne cesse de le rejeter. Ça ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment !

— Cela continuera tant que cela sera nécessaire, vous avez compris ? dit Tseng avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Le médecin soupira.

— Comme vous voudrez. Je persiste à croire qu'un autre clone serait plus avisé.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez de ce qui est bien ou mal. Je vous paie pour faire votre travail.

— Je sais, je sais...

— Une autre question. Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ?

— Le diable si je le sais, dit le médecin en se massant les tempes. Qu'il rejette le Mako est une chose, mais cela ne devrait pas avoir de réaction sur les pigments de ses cheveux...

Il y eut soudain un fort bruit de commotion. Rufus venait de glisser à terre, renversant le bac de Mako sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Une femme qui avait été aspergée au visage se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Tseng se précipita avec le médecin pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre.

C'était le moment ou jamais de filer. Yuffie fit marche arrière à toute vitesse.

Elle en aurait des choses à raconter aux autres !

**xxxxx**

Zack était un brave type au caractère bien trempé et aux nerfs plus solides que le laissait penser son physique de jeune premier. Cid lui raconta ce qu'il savait en quelques mots, sur le chemin de retour. Zack l'écouta en silence, le visage grave, les lèvres pincées. Cid avait déjà appelé tout le monde : Vincent qui lui dit qu'il avait aussi un invité-surprise à ramener, Yuffie qui coupa la communication avant même de décrocher, Tifa qui était en pleine séance de cuisine avec les enfants, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre en fond. Tout le monde ou presque rentrait au Septième Ciel.

— Zack ! s'écria Tifa en le voyant. Tu vas bien ? Où est Cloud ?

Zack fit de nouveau la grimace.

— Je te raconterai après m'être habillé. Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir tenir ce fichu drap à chaque pas. Et j'aimerais participer à ce qui se passe sans risquer de me casser la gueule, aussi.

— Je vais te chercher des vêtements à Cloud, répondit Tifa. Ils t'iront ?

— Je pense. De toute façon, j'ai pas tellement le choix.

Tifa disparut à l'étage tandis que les enfants fixaient le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds. Cid les salua de son éternel air bourru, souriant à Denzel qui se débattait avec un immense batteur à oeufs au moins aussi grand que lui. Marlène s'approcha doucement de Zack.

— C'est toi le petit ami d'Aerith ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Celui qui a sauvé Cloud ?

Décidément, cette gamine en avait dans la cervelle ! À moins que ce ne soit le résultat de tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Aerith ? Tifa ne cessait de répéter que Marlène était spéciale, comme Aerith. Elle ressentait des choses que d'autres n'arrivaient même pas à imaginer, elle pouvait quelquefois entendre des voix... Si Cid n'avait pas rencontré en personne Aerith et vécu en direct toutes ces aventures en rapport avec la Rivière de la Vie, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il était un gars rationnel, et qui plus est marié à une scientifique ! Toutes ces histoires de bonne femme n'étaient pas pour lui.

Histoires de bonne femme ou pas, Zack ne sembla pas s'étonner de la question de Marlène. Au contraire, il lui fit un grand sourire.

— Tu l'as bien connue, Aerith ?

Marlène hocha la tête, sans le quitter des yeux.

— Je m'en doutais. Tous ceux qui l'ont connue dans leur vie ne peuvent l'oublier si facilement. Et ils sont tous un peu plus différent qu'avant cette rencontre.

— Oui.

— Comprends rien à vos histoires, marmonna Cid.

— J'aurais aimé la connaître, dit soudain Denzel dans son coin.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler d'elle, tous, tout le temps. Cloud est obsédé par le mal qu'il lui a soit-disant fait. Elle devait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

— Elle l'est, dit Zack. Du moins... elle l'était.

Il baissa les yeux.

— Ce que j'aurais donné pour la revoir au moins une fois... Elle est bien morte, pas vrai ? Elle ne reviendra plus ?

— Tu ne le savais pas ? dit Marlène. Cloud t'avait vu avec elle.

À ces mots, Cid sursauta.

— Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Cloud a vu quoi ?

— Aerith et lui. Côte à côte, qui protégeaient la Planète. Il me l'a dit.

— Il ne m'a rien dit, à moi ! s'écria Denzel.

— Parce que tu n'aurais pas compris. Tifa non plus ne le sait pas.

— Savoir quoi ?

Tifa descendit les escaliers, un tas de vêtements entre les bras. Elle les tendit à Zack.

— Tiens, ils sont lavés d'hier. Vous parliez de quoi ?

— Du fait que Zack était sans doute un zombie, dit Cid.

— Quoi ?

— Eh, je ne fais que répéter ce que la gamine a dit, moi !

Surprise et quelque peu alarmée, Tifa se tourna vers Marlène.

— De quoi parle-t-il, Marlène ?

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Vincent qui supportait de son bras valide une jeune femme blonde inconsciente. Cid jura en reconnaissant l'une des Turks, cette Éléna qui passait son temps à disputer ses collègues mâles. Tifa se précipita pour l'aider, jetant à la face de Zack les vêtements qu'elle avait sortis.

— Vincent ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

— Je l'ai trouvée comme ça dans Midgar, dit leur ami de sa voix glacée. Elle n'a rien. Juste une blessure à la tête. Et ça.

Il leur montra une unique plume blanche, si brillante qu'elle refléta un instant un rayon de soleil qui s'était faufilé par une fenêtre. Marlène poussa un cri de terreur et se cacha derrière Denzel.

— Jette-la ! cria-t-elle, affolée.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Cid. C'est qu'une plume !

— Une plume imprégnée de mauvaises ondes, dit Vincent. Elle a une odeur de Mako.

— Si y'avait du Mako, elle devrait pas être toute verte ?

— Cela dépend.

— De quoi ?

— De beaucoup de choses.

— Mais encore ? demanda Cid, exaspéré. C'est bien gentil de nous montrer une plume et d'amener cette femme ici, mais ça reste une plume et elle reste une Turk. Pourquoi tu l'as pas ramenée à ses petits copains ?

— Elle a repris brièvement connaissance sur le chemin. Elle a cité Reno. Plus exactement, elle a dit : « Reno, ne fais pas ça ! » et elle s'est de nouveau évanouie.

— Et alors ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, toute seule ? intervint Tifa. On l'avait laissé hier soir avec ses amis, non ? Et elle n'était pas là ce matin quand nous avons combattu ce monstre... Il me semble que Frankie m'avait dit qu'elle était liée à cette femme qui s'est transformée.

— Elles se ressemblaient, dit Vincent. Comme deux soeurs.

— Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ? hurla Cid. Je comprends pas un traître mot à cette histoire !

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Une Yuffie toute échevelée apparut sur le seuil, un large sourire triomphal sur les lèvres. La sacoche qu'elle portait sur le côté était pleine à craquer.

— Eh les gars, devinez un peu ce que je vous rapporte !

Puis, en voyant les regards médusés de tout le monde :

— Ben quoi ?

**xxxxx**

De toute sa courte vie, Zack n'avait jamais rencontré un groupe aussi hétéroclite en-dehors de l'armée que celui-ci.

Tifa, qui semblait être leur chef, était une femme superbe au fort tempérament qui possédait en outre un instinct maternel bien rôdé. Une fois qu'elle vit que la situation lui échappait, elle se dépêcha de faire manger les enfants et de les envoyer chez la mère d'Aerith qui habitait deux pâtés de maison plus loin, en leur demandant de ne pas lui révéler la présence de Zack avant qu'elle n'ait plus d'informations. Denzel et Marlène partirent sans un mot ; cette dernière ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets entre Zack et la drôle de plume que Vincent avait ramené. Puis Tifa appela Soren, le docteur qui s'était occupé de Zack, pour qu'il vienne examiner la Turk blessée. Le tout en servant diverses boissons à tout le monde et en grondant la fille qui venait d'arriver. Un peu intimidé, Zack s'assit dans un coin et attendit la suite. Les vêtements de Cloud lui allaient à merveille ; la coupe lui rappelait celle de l'uniforme du SOLDAT, en plus serré et avec deux fois plus de cuir et de chaînes que dans son souvenir. Cloud avait développé de drôles de goûts en son absence.

— Même s'il s'agit de la Shinra, un vol est un vol, ne cessait de répéter Tifa. Tu m'écoutes, Yuffie ?

Cid, le vétéran, la regardait faire avec un sourire goguenard tout en savourant son verre de scotch bien serré. Il était du genre vieux baroudeur, ce type ; il avoua à Zack avoir participé à un vieux projet de conquête spatiale avant de se révolter contre la Shinra, ses anciens patrons. À présent, il s'occupait de transporter des gens sur le bel aérostat qu'il avait récolté durant la crise contre Sephiroth.

— Ça paye pas trop mal et ça me fait voir du pays, et puis je peux voir les potes quand je veux comme ça. La classe, quoi.

Côté caractère, il était tout le contraire de Vincent, le vampire au regard éteint qui disait avoir subi des expériences douteuses de Hojo. Zack pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'un motif suffisant pour s'entendre avec n'importe qui ; pourtant, à son grand regret, Vincent se montra froid et distant, un vrai glaçon.

— T'inquiète, il est toujours comme ça, dit Yuffie de l'autre côté de la table. Dans le genre emo-goth, il est le meilleur !

Elle partit d'un rire aigu qui ne troubla que Zack. Sans doute cette drôle d'équipe avait-elle l'habitude de se côtoyer malgré ce qui les opposait ; le résultat de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble ? Zack les enviait. Ces gens avaient pu voir Aerith jusqu'à ses derniers instants, ils avaient accompli sa volonté. Lui, était mort depuis longtemps.

— Je suis vraiment mort, alors ?

— C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, dit Cid. Tous ces morts qui reviennent à la vie brusquement, ça me dérange. Tu te souviens de quoi ?

— De tout jusqu'au moment de ma mort, apparemment.

— Résumons, dit Tifa en s'installant à la dernière place, une bière à la main. Carson Nevada était un scientifique qui travaillait pour Shinra père à la recherche d'un élixir d'immortalité ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Il y a dix ans, sans qu'on sache comment, Rufus l'a tué. Mais il est revenu à la vie il y a deux ans, ainsi que les deux Turks à qui il avait aussi donné de l'élixir. Reno l'a caché durant tout ce temps. Il a continué ses recherches, s'est cloné pour ses expériences mais l'un de ses clones s'est enfui et s'est réfugié à Corel. C'est là que les Turks interviennent, avec l'aide de Barret et de Cloud qui se trouvait là par hasard : ils trouvent le clone, éliminent la menace et pour ne pas laisser de traces, Reno le réduit en cendres. Mais il est démasqué, on le ramène prisonnier, c'est alors qu'il boit une potion ratée qui le recouvre de Géostigma et qui tue les personnes qui se trouvaient à son étage. Cloud veut le sauver et l'emmène à la source d'Aerith avec les Turks, les deux hommes de main de Carson croient qu'ils lui veulent du mal et les attaquent avant de les amener à Carson. Carson soigne son neveu et libère ses prisonniers avec pour proposition de travailler de nouveau pour la Shinra. Dans ce même bâtiment, on trouve Zack ici-présent qui sortait d'une cuve de Mako. Zack qui devait être mort il y a quatre ans. On ramène tout le monde, nous d'un côté et les hommes de Shinra de l'autre. Puis ce matin, Gina, l'une des deux expériences de Carson, se transforme en monstre et attaque la ville. On l'arrête tandis que Cloud raccompagne Zack au bar, mais au lieu de rentrer il se dirige vers le bâtiment de la Néo-Shinra. Deux hommes tombent des derniers étages, l'un des deux étant sans doute Reno, mais on n'en est pas sûr, et l'autre étant Carson qui s'écrase au sol. Puis il y a eu une tempête de plumes blanches, Carson meurt et Reno disparaît ainsi que Cloud.

— C'est ça, dit Zack.

— Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

— J'ai rien fait, je me suis contenté d'errer jusqu'à ce que je croise Cid. J'ai vu Tseng, mais il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider.

— C'est Tseng qui est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûre ! s'écria Yuffie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Cid.

Elle ricana.

— J'y étais, figure-toi, dans leur joli immeuble. Rufus va mal. Il est en train de cracher du Mako par litres.

— Quoi ? firent en choeur ses amis.

— Et attendez, c'est pas fini ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait un clone. En plus, il a les cheveux gris comme Sephiroth maintenant.

— Impossible, siffla Cid.

— Et Éléna ? demanda Tifa en se mordant la lèvre. Quel rapport a-t-elle avec cette histoire ?

— C'est peut-être un clone aussi ? proposa Yuffie.

— Ces histoires de clones me donnent mal à la tête, grogna Cid. Y'en a combien et qui est clone de qui ?

— Ainsi Rufus était un clone, dit Vincent. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Qu'il ait survécu au tir de l'Arme tient de l'impossible.

Zack secoua la tête.

— Quel Arme ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Rufus est censé être mort il y a trois ans, quand une Arme dirigée par Sephiroth a tiré sur Midgar, dit Tifa. Il se trouvait dans l'un des bâtiments qui a été atteint de plein fouet par un tir. Pourtant il est revenu il y a un an avec à peine quelques cicatrices pour prouver qu'il a souffert de cette attaque.

— Les Armes... Ce sont bien ces créatures lancées par la Planète pour la protéger ? Sephiroth s'en est donc emparé ? Et il s'en est servi pour tuer tout le monde ?

— Tu as été témoin de sa folie à Nibelheim, dit Vincent. Tu as pu voir de quoi il était capable.

— C'est fou. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en mon absence ! Et pourquoi je suis en vie ?

— Moi je dis que c'est un clone, dit Yuffie.

Zack éclata d'un rire nerveux, puis se resservit une pleine rasade de scotch qu'il avala en une seule gorgée.

— C'est pas impossible après toutes ces révélations. Et Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il était bizarre juste avant que je le perde. Comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle et qu'on le poussait vers la Néo-Shinra.

— Il était comme ça avec Sephiroth, dit Cid. Tu te souviens, Tifa, quand il a remis la matéria noire à ce taré ?

— Je n'y crois pas. Il m'avait affirmé qu'il était guéri !

— Et s'il n'en savait rien ? Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un a repris le contrôle de son esprit et... enfin je sais pas. Il était pas bizarre, ces derniers temps ?

Vincent jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Éléna qui dormait dans un lit de fortune formé d'une table et de quelques couvertures. Elle paraissait sereine.

— Il était obsédé par Reno des Turks.

— C'est faux, protesta Tifa.

— Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Je l'ai senti.

— N'importe quoi !

Tifa se leva précipitamment en renversant sa chaise. Sous les regards médusés de ses amis, elle sortit une paire de gants en cuir d'une étagère, les enfila et fit craquer les jointures de ses poings.

— On va leur rendre une petite visite, à la Shinra. Je peux vous assurer que mourant ou pas, ce satané Rufus va nous donner des explications, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

— Du calme, dit Vincent. Nous devrions attendre.

— Attendre quoi ?

— L'arrivée des autres. Le médecin qui doit s'occuper d'Éléna. Et il y a toujours cette histoire de plume.

Il montra la plume blanche qu'il avait mise bien en évidence au centre de la table.

— C'est qu'une plume, répéta Cid.

— Ouaip, dit Zack. Et moi je suis juste un type ressuscité des morts au milieu de tout un tas de coïncidences bizarres. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Cid fit la grimace.

— Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais aller rappeler les autres pour voir où ils se trouvent et leur dire de se grouiller. J'espère seulement qu'on aura pas un autre trio de Sephiroth miniatures sur les pattes...

— Quoi ?

— Je t'expliquerai, dit Yuffie.

**xxxxx**

La voix d'Aerith se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure que l'odeur de vent et de fleurs l'emportait. Allongé au milieu des fleurs, Cloud respirait doucement, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques pas, sur le sol : quelqu'un approchait. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour tourner la tête et voir qui c'était. Cette personne s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Cloud ne la voyait pas, car la lumière dans son dos était trop forte. Un costume noir. De longs cheveux gris flottant au vent. Et des yeux verts, si brillants qu'ils éclipsaient presque la lumière.

— Sephiroth ?

— Pas si fou, blondinet, fit une voix joviale qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.

L'homme s'allongea contre lui, tête contre épaule, visage contre cou. L'odeur de fleurs était partout.

— On est bien, là, non ? On pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours.

— Aerith...

— Ouais, sa voix porte pas ici. C'est cool, non ? Personne pour nous enquiquiner. On peut dormir tant qu'on veut. Tu peux oublier tes problèmes. Il te suffit de dormir. Tu verras, je m'occuperai de toi, Cloud.

Cloud ferma les yeux.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Oups, j'avais un peu délaissé cette histoire au profit d'autres que j'avais en cours, je m'excuse pour tout ce retard. Le chapitre est un peu court, je n'avais plus grand-chose à dire pour l'instant. La suite ne devrait pas tarder, même si comme pour la plus grande partie de ce chapitre on va délaisser un peu Cloud et Reno pour voir ce que deviennent les autres.

La prochaine fois, les Turks !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Adventice

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Jeu :** _Final Fantasy 7_

**Crédits : **_Final Fantasy 7 _est la propriété de Square-Enix, je ne reçois pas un sou en écrivant cette fic.

**Avertissements :** Spoilers du jeu et du film _Advent Children_, Yaoi Reno x Cloud.

**Blablas de l'auteur : **Oups, je n'avais pas posté de chapitre depuis longtemps. Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part que l'inspiration ne m'était pas venue. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour les prochains chapitres.

Je suis en train de jouer à _Crisis Core_, mais je ne suis pas encore très loin dans le jeu. On verra si je trouve de la matière à rajouter dans cette fic, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le Zack qui est présenté ici est celui du seul jeu _Final Fantasy VII_, l'original, avec un peu du film _Advent Children_. Puisque son rôle va prendre de l'importance à partir de maintenant, qui sait si je ne vais pas rajouter des éléments du jeu ? (Quoique, la relation qu'il a avec Tseng dans cette fic est très différente de celle du jeu, parce que je n'avais pas envisagé qu'ils s'étaient déjà fréquentés avant. Zut.)

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le ciel à perte de vue, clair et distant. Pas un son, pas un mouvement superflu, juste le souffle du vent et la fraîcheur de la brise. Cloud inspira à grandes bouffées, le cœur battant. À ses pieds, des fleurs, magnifiques. Au-dessus de sa tête, des nuages blancs, autant que les pétales des fleurs, autant que les vêtements qu'il portait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le gênait un peu, qu'il y eût autant de blanc.

Cloud était seul depuis si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, puisque le temps ne passait pas de la même manière qu'ailleurs, ici. Les fleurs étaient toujours fraîchement écloses, le ciel était toujours clair, le paysage figé. Cloud était toujours égal à lui-même, ce qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de connaître ce qu'il était. Pourtant, il savait d'instinct certaines choses : que le temps n'avait pas la même valeur ici (par rapport à où ?), que les sentiments existaient (mais qu'étaient-ils vraiment ?), qu'il avait déjà goûté à la souffrance (quelle saveur avait-elle, déjà ?).

Deux bras familiers l'enlacèrent, stoppant net ses pensées. Il tendit le cou vers son visiteur, rassuré et excité en même temps.

— Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, lui répéta Reno, pour la centième fois peut-être. Je suis là. Nous sommes bien, tous les deux, non ?

Sauf que Reno n'était pas toujours là. Quelquefois, il disparaissait sans que Cloud le sache, brusquement, sans prévenir. Cloud l'attendait, car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Combien de temps ? Et qui était Reno pour lui ? Son univers. Tout ce qu'il connaissait était composé de ce paysage de fleurs et de ciel, ainsi que de Reno. Il n'avait rien d'autre auquel se raccrocher.

— Je t'aime, ne cessait de dire Reno. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime et je te protégerai, toujours. N'aie pas peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur, disait Cloud, et c'était l'exacte vérité.

De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur, quand tout ce qu'il connaissait du monde était si paisible, si rassurant ? Les fleurs le calmaient, Reno l'entourait de ses bras, doucement, sans brusquerie, comme si Cloud n'était qu'une statue en verre. Cloud sentait que cela aurait dû l'énerver mais il n'arrivait pas à s'agiter assez pour cela. Il était si bien, là où il était ! Pourquoi s'interroger inutilement ? Pourquoi s'en faire ?

— Je t'aime, disait Reno. Même si le monde s'écroule autour de nous, je te protégerai. Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort, mais j'ai assez de volonté pour deux, hein ?

Cloud ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles mais il se laissait bercer, car il n'avait nullement envie de bouger. Il ne voulait pas savoir, car il n'y avait rien à savoir, n'est-ce pas ? S'il fermait assez les yeux, il pourrait oublier cette sensation désagréable, ce poids sur sa poitrine...

Dans ses bras, Reno pleurait quelquefois pour lui-même, mais que pouvait-il y faire, lui Cloud ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait que le serrer fort, sans faillir. Reno essuyait vite ses larmes, cela ne durait pas. C'était toutefois assez pour que la tranquillité de Cloud soit mise à mal. Il ne comprenait pas, et Reno qui s'efforçait de sourire comme il savait si bien le faire...

— T'en fais pas, disait-il tout le temps. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part, hein ?

Cloud hochait la tête, sans oser parler car il ne savait que répondre. Reno lui baisait le bout des lèvres, avec un sourire coquin, et le poussait doucement vers le sol. Leurs étreintes étaient toujours teintées de tristesse et de nostalgie, mais Cloud était satisfait. Sans se presser, il tentait de retirer les vêtements de Reno qui de toute manière se désintégraient sitôt qu'il y pensait. Reno, tout pantelant, couvrait son corps de baisers fiévreux qui troublaient Cloud par leur désespoir. Ses longs cheveux argent lui bouchaient alors la vue. Reno les écartait d'un geste, dégoûté, sans quitter son amant des yeux. La vue de tout cet argent fascinait Cloud, sans qu'il pût se l'expliquer ; et plus d'une fois, Reno le surprit à caresser cette cascade d'argent avec une avidité proche de l'extase. Cela semblait le fâcher, mais il ne disait rien et se penchait un peu plus pour donner un meilleur accès à Cloud.

— Je t'aime tant, soupirait Reno. Au point de me perdre de vue, parfois.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Reno ne répondait pas. Au lieu de cela, il se penchait sur Cloud et l'embrassait.

**xxxxx**

S'il y avait une chose que Rufus avait oublié de faire en naissant, c'était d'être idiot.

Des heures qu'il crachait du Mako à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Les savants qu'il avait sous ses ordres passaient leur temps à lui en injecter de nouvelles doses par litres. Peine perdue : son organisme qui en était pourtant affamé le rejetait aussi sec. Et lui ? Épuisé, se sentant trahi de partout, il gardait quand même assez de jugeote pour comprendre que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ténu. Vraiment très ténu.

Tseng était sur des charbons ardents, et comment lui en vouloir ? Ses hommes qui disparaissaient un à un, son patron dans un état grave, la ville qui se remettait à peine d'une attaque de monstre, une autre à son actif. Pauvre Tseng qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il travaillait pour la Shinra. Tous les gils du monde ne pourraient suffire à représenter toute la reconnaissance que Rufus éprouvait envers lui.

Plus qu'un peu, juste un peu. Rufus voulait revoir Reno, juste une fois, et lui demander pardon au nom de celui qu'il était censé remplacer, ce Rufus Shinra qui, disait-on, était mort trois ans plus tôt , emporté par le souffle d'une Arme. Et lui ? Un clone créé pour le remplacer, ce chef charismatique qui était nécessaire à l'avènement d'un âge nouveau qui pourrait après tout ne jamais voir le jour. Rufus, ou quel que soit son nom et son matricule dans cette existence-ci, avait oublié d'être idiot lors de son réveil, de cette seconde naissance dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Qui blâmer ? Il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne voulait pas que Tseng le sache, mais il était au bout du rouleau. Pauvre Tseng, qui voulait sauver tout le monde !

Rufus ferma les yeux. Revoir une fois Reno, juste une fois, et lui demander pardon. Après, il pourrait penser à craquer, mais d'ici-là, il devait tenir le coup.

Pour Reno. Pour son frère.

**xxxxx**

Six personnes, sept en le comptant. Zack dévisagea les membres du groupe un par un. Il y avait Tifa, la chef, femme forte qui n'en cachait pas moins une grande faiblesse liée à Cloud, le membre manquant. Yuffie était l'autre fille, la pile électrique, la petite sœur coquine. À côté, le vétéran Cid faisait figure de vieux grincheux, mais du genre assez roublard pour vous envoyer au tapis à la moindre contrariété. Vincent, le vampire, le solitaire, faisait face à Nanaki, l'animal pensant dont la robe d'un roux vif faisait penser à un lac de flammes vives. Et enfin, Reeve qui tenait entre ses bras une peluche de chat restait bien droit dans son fauteuil, la mine préoccupée.

— Je n'ai rien pu faire, dit-il, la voix rauque. Tout a été décidé sans moi par Tseng. Il s'est retranché dans l'immeuble de la Néo-Shinra et refuse d'en sortir, ni de communiquer ce qui s'y passe. Sans Yuffie, je ne saurais même pas que Rufus est encore en vie.

— Tu veux dire son clone, le corrigea Yuffie.

— En es-tu sûre ? C'est incroyable, ce que tu dis...

— Eh, tu peux me croire, j'étais là ! Tu mets ma parole en doute, peluche ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

Reeve soupira, et Zack ne put que le comprendre. Toute cette histoire était décidément bien compliquée ! Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était retrouver Cloud et savourer leurs retrouvailles comme il se devait. Ils pourraient boire un verre ensemble dans le bar de Tifa et parler du bon vieux temps, échanger leurs souvenirs respectifs d'Aerith, qui sait ? Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de temps à rattraper ! Zack en voulait au monde de lui avoir ôté quatre ans de sa vie, mais que pouvait-il y faire, maintenant ? Ne lui restait qu'à aider cette drôle d'équipe à faire revenir la paix.

— Si seulement on savait par où commencer, soupira Nanaki.

— Mais on sait ! s'écria Yuffie, extatique. On attaque la Néo-Shinra, on les force à nous dire où est Cloud, et voilà !

— Je suis d'accord avec la gamine, fit une grosse voix à la porte.

Tout le groupe se tourna en direction du nouveau venu. Noir de peau, une silhouette massive, une grosse mitraillette prête à l'emploi solidement greffée au bras droit : Barret, le dernier membre de l'équipe qui avait lutté contre Sephiroth des années auparavant, était arrivé parmi ses amis. À son bras gauche, sa fille Marlène pendait, pensive et un peu intimidée. Denzel n'était pas loin, couvant son amie d'un regard jaloux. Zack sourit. Ces deux-là faisaient un petit couple adorable, c'était sûr.

— Barret ! fit Tifa avec une joie évidente. Tu as fait vite !

— Ouais, je voulais surtout pas manquer le feu d'artifice. Alors comme ça Cloud a encore fait des siennes ?

— Tu le connais, ricana Cid, il peut jamais être tranquille, ce sale gosse.

— Ça serait pourtant pas de refus, dit Barret. Il est...

Il ne continua pas car il venait enfin de remarquer Zack. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— C'est...

— Je t'en ai parlé, tu as déjà oublié ? dit Tifa. C'est Zack qu'on a retrouvé au repère de Carson.

— Oui, mais... bon sang, ça fait un choc de voir ce type vivant !

Zack haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose, dit-il calmement. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir qui je suis. Je doute être le vrai Zack, mais quand même...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla Tifa, profondément choquée. Bien sûr que tu es Zack.

— Moi pas. N'oublie pas qu'on m'a trouvé dans un étui rempli de Mako, dans le laboratoire d'un savant fou qui a réussi à ressusciter et à faire revivre deux autres personnes. Et il y a aussi Rufus qui est sans doute un clone, bien que je ne sache pas exactement comment ça s'est passé. Les chances pour que je sois le Zack d'origine sont quand même bien minces.

— Tu es notre ami, insista Tifa. C'est tout ce qui compte.

— Si tu le dis...

Zack soupira.

— J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas me transformer comme cette Gina. Je détesterais être obligé de vous combattre. Ou de combattre Cloud. Je me suis donné un mal de chien pour le protéger et l'amener à Midgar, c'est pas pour le perdre maintenant dans ma seconde vie.

— Il va bien, dit Tifa. Je le sais. Je le sens.

— Les machins féminins c'est très bien, grogna Cid, mais ça fait pas avancer l'astronef. On fait quoi alors ? On fonce dans le tas et on casse tout jusqu'à ce qu'on nous donne des réponses ?

— Ça me paraît pas mal, comme stratégie, dit Yuffie.

— Quelle stratégie ? dit Nanaki. Il n'y a rien de pensé dans ce plan.

Yuffie haussa les épaules à son tour.

— On a toujours fait comme ça, et ça nous a plutôt réussi jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

— Elle a pas tort, dit Cid en riant à gorge déployée. T'en penses quoi, rouge-gorge ?

Ce disant, il fit un clin d'œil à Vincent qui baissa la tête, l'air pensif, sur la plume qu'il avait posée devant lui, sur la table. Marlène s'approcha lentement, apeuré mais déterminée. Chacun retint son souffle.

— C'est elle, dit Vincent au bout d'un très long moment.

— Oui, répondit Marlène. Elle est revenue.

Ce fut Yuffie qui posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

— Qui ça ?

— Jénova, dit Marlène.

Le vent de panique que ce nom déclencha dans les rangs alarma Zack. Jénova. Ce nom lui était familier, mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Une vague odeur de fleurs le surprit, de plus en plus jusqu'à lui emplir les narines. Quand il sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était inconsciemment tombé, ce fut pour trouver le visage fin de Marlène fixé sur lui.

— Tu es comme Cloud, dit-elle, émerveillée. Tu as les mêmes yeux.

— Ceux du SOLDAT.

— Non. Ceux d'un élu.

— L'élu de qui ?

Marlène lui fit un sourire éclatant.

**xxxxx**

Reno n'en revenait pas de toutes les conneries qu'il était capable de faire par amour. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas très sérieux.

Comme garder Cloud dans cette chape de silence en permanence, afin qu'il ne commette pas de bêtise qu'il aurait pu regretter. Ou sauver Éléna pour l'abandonner aussi sec dans les rues désertes de Midgar, tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découvert. Ou encore, tuer le clone de son oncle pour lui éviter de lui voler tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Cette dernière décision n'était pas si mauvaise, mais il lui fallait à présent en assumer les conséquences : à savoir, qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait et si cela s'arrêterait là. C'était bien joli d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs et assez pratique pour aider son monde, mais en attendant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite !

La présence de Jénova se faisait de plus en plus insistante, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger quelquefois. Il devait alors développer des trésors de volonté pour redevenir lui-même. Philosophe, il se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait éprouvé ce cinglé de Sephiroth au début. Était-il réellement tombé sous l'emprise de sa « mère » de son plein gré ou avait-il lutté jusqu'à ce que la volonté de Jénova le dévore entièrement, ne laissant qu'une personnalité factice à la logique retorse ?

— Hé, Tseng, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Tseng avait toujours été son patron, le pilier sur lequel il s'était appuyé quand il avait des problèmes, dans la limite des vérités qu'il osait lui révéler. C'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné quand Carson lui avait offert ce clone tout neuf de Rufus. C'était Tseng qui avait eu l'idée de l'utiliser pour ressusciter la Shinra, afin de rétablir l'ordre dans le monde. Reno croyait dur comme fer que ses décisions étaient les bonnes, du moins avec tous les handicaps dont ils disposaient, eux les Turks. Et cela lui faisait un peu plaisir, quelque part, de récupérer Rufus. Même si ce n'était pas l'original, même s'il était aussi corrompu que l'était Reno, il avait assez de sa personnalité pour que Reno l'apprécie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, sans se cacher, sans avoir à rejeter cette filiation maudite avec les Shinra.

Tout cela était fini, à présent. Tant que Reno protègerait Cloud, il ne pourrait plus se montrer. C'était déjà bien assez difficile de rester conscient avec l'influence des cellules de Jénova qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais si en plus il lâchait Cloud dans la nature ? Ce monde n'y survivrait pas, pas avec ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

— Saleté de monstre, murmura-t-il, frustré.

Une longue mèche de cheveux argent lui tomba dans les yeux. Il l'écarta d'un geste rageur. Il détestait cette couleur, si éloignée du rouge qu'il portait avec fierté pour se prouver qu'il n'avait plus peur de Carson ! Il détestait aussi le rouge, mais par bravade, par désespoir, il en portait aussi souvent que possible, car comment aurait-il pu échapper à ses démons s'il ne les affrontait pas en face ?

— La bonne blague, ricana-t-il. Parce que je ne fuis plus, là, peut-être ?

Il se matérialisa aux côtés de Cloud. Le vent soufflait doucement, les nuages ne bougeaient pas, les fleurs étaient belles et immortelles, dans ce monde qu'il avait créé rien que pour Cloud d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait pu lui donner de sa rencontre avec Aerith. Ce monde n'était qu'une copie médiocre de l'univers idéalisé de Cloud. Comme Reno. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il devait se faire des anglaises, comme ça, pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l'idéal de beauté de son amant. Il rit de sa propre bêtise.

— Quelles conneries je suis capable de faire pour toi, chuchota-t-il à Cloud, endormi dans ses bras.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en le reconnaissant. Troublé, Reno lui caressa les cheveux, sans oser le regarder. Cloud se coula un peu plus contre lui.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Reno poussa un soupir.

— Si. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Rien ne peut nous déranger. Bien sûr que je vais bien !

Cloud fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincu. Plus le temps passait, et plus il paraissait récupérer un semblant de personnalité. Reno ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas trop cette épave sans volonté qu'il avait amenée dans ce monde, mais d'un autre, si jamais Cloud récupérait sa mémoire, s'il exigeait de rentrer, de quitter cet endroit... Il était peu probable qu'il pardonne à Reno une telle trahison. Connaissant Cloud, il préférait mille fois mieux affronter de face Jénova que de rester telle une poupée entre les griffes d'un Turk, et comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? En réalité, Cloud n'aimait pas Reno. Ce qui l'attirait chez lui, c'était sa ressemblance de plus en plus marquée avec Sephiroth, les gènes qu'il avait en commun avec l'ancien général. L'influence de Jénova y était aussi pour beaucoup : en guidant son réceptacle vers celui qu'elle avait choisi pour Arme, celui qui serait son nouveau Sephiroth, elle facilitait l'aboutissement de ce plan tant de fois contrarié, elle ouvrait la voie vers la fin du monde.

— Eh, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud lui sourit tendrement.

— Je t'aime, Reno.

Mensonges. Reno se retint de rire pour ne pas alarmer Cloud. Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie : l'amour aveugle que Cloud éprouvait pour lui, son propre attachement qui était peut-être le résultat de la volonté de Jénova, ce lien maudit qui les unissait et les empêchait d'être honnêtes. Carson avait décidément bien calculé son coup. En se liant avec Jénova, en permettant à Reno de se rapprocher de Cloud, il avait permis à ce monstre de les contrôler petit à petit, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. La voix d'Aerith ? Qu'il lui avait été facile de l'imiter, de faire croire à Cloud que ses décisions étaient dictées par la femme qu'il avait tant aimée !

Et pourtant... même en sachant tout cela, Reno n'arrivait pas à lâcher ce bougre d'homme torturé. Il était peut-être le plus fou de tous, qui sait ? Un détraqué qui se raccrochait jusqu'au désespoir à un amour factice, un lâche qui n'arrivait pas à révéler la vérité à celui qu'il pensait aimer...

— Reno, tu pleures ? fit Cloud, inquiet.

Reno essuya ses larmes avec rage. Non, les apitoiements ne lui allaient décidément pas.

— Hé, Cloud, tu veux qu'on aille se balader ?

Cloud se leva sur un coude.

— Quoi ?

— On peut partir, si tu veux. On peut quitter cet endroit. En fait, je crois que je commence à le détester. On ne peut rien faire à part dormir et baiser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ?

Reno se mit à rire sans s'arrêter. Cloud avait l'air terrifié.

— Reno, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Tu n'es pas réel, dit-il en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Rien ici n'est réel.

— Reno...

— Si tu savais, tu me haïrais !

Cloud secoua la tête avec véhémence.

— Jamais !

_Fou que tu es._

— C'est la vérité. Je t'aime, Reno !

_Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y a une place pour nous dans ce monde ?_

— Reno, regarde-moi !

_Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils te pardonneront aussi facilement ?_

— Reno !

_Rien n'est réel, si ce n'est notre haine._

— La ferme ! hurla Reno en se levant brusquement, repoussant Cloud par la même occasion. Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Le regard blessé que lui jeta Cloud lui brisa le cœur.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi...

— Reno ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Reno se mit à arpenter le champ de fleurs de long en large. Il se souciait peu de celles qu'il écrasait sur son passage. De toute manière, rien de ce qui se trouvait là n'existait en réalité.

— Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Mais si un jour tu venais à me haïr... Toi, ou Rufus, ou Tseng...

— Jamais, fit Cloud d'un ton résolu.

Se levant à son tour, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Reno et la baisa avec ferveur.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit. Pas si cela te rend malheureux.

— Il le faut. Je ne peux pas te garder ici éternellement.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Reno ricana.

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? Quel joli rêve ce serait. Toi et moi, dans ce monde parfait, pour l'éternité. Personne pour nous dire quoi faire, qui aimer et qui haïr. Un monde rien qu'à nous avec rien que nous.

— Reno...

Reno le repoussa doucement.

— C'est nul. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin et vécu toutes ces galères pour en arriver là. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis Reno des Turks. Pas de concession, pas d'excuses, tu fais ton boulot et tu t'écrases. C'est comme ça qu'on est. Et toi, tu es Cloud Strife. T'as beau faire ta diva des fois, t'es pas une poupée qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds par un petit péteux qui croit être amoureux de toi.

C'était dit. Par ce nom, Reno avait lâché le flot de souvenirs qu'il s'était ingénié à couper dans la tête de Cloud. Il vit son amant pâlir, son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait où il était et avec qui.

Reno sourit. Autour d'eux, le monde se fanait, se désagrégeait en cendres fines qui s'envolaient au vent.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Quelque part, très loin, il entendit un cri de rage.

**xxxxx**

Éléna se réveilla peu avant leur départ en hurlant. Vincent, qui était le plus près d'elle à ce moment, l'immobilisa en plaquant sa main de fer contre son cou. Elle se tut, apeurée et échevelée, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Tifa, reconnaissant le chef en elle. Zack était impressionné.

— Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, dit le vampire de sa voix éteinte.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit-elle.

— C'est à toi de nous le dire. Je t'ai trouvée dans Midgar, toute seule. Et tu tenais ceci à la main.

Il lui montra la plume blanche. Éléna ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Reno...

— Quel rapport avec ton copain ? demanda Barret, assez mécontent d'avoir encore affaire à des Turks. C'est toujours pareil, vous autres de la Shinra vous foutez votre merde et c'est à nous de réparer les pots cassés !

À ces mots, Éléna se referma comme une huître.

— J'exige que vous me relâchiez.

Barret explosa.

— T'exige rien du tout petite conne, je...

— Barret ! intervint Tifa avant de se tourner vers Éléna. Nous ne te retenions pas prisonnière. Mais ça pourrait changer si tu ne coopères pas. Sais-tu où est Cloud ?

Éléna parut interdite.

— Cloud ? Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? Nous n'avons jamais été proches.

— Il a disparu, fit Cid. On sait pas comment, mais on a l'impression que ça a un rapport avec ton copain rouquin, là.

L'éclair de panique qui passa dans les yeux d'Éléna n'échappa pas à Zack.

— Tu as dit : « Reno, ne fais pas ça. » quand je t'ai ramenée, dit Vincent. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Il faut que je voie Tseng.

— Il est occupé, fit Yuffie. Il doit être en train d'essayer de recoller Rufus.

— Rufus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Tu le savais pas ? railla Cid. Il est en train de clamser. Ton Reno et Cloud ont disparu, et Carson est mort. Il s'en est passé des choses, pendant que tu pionçais bien tranquillement dans Midgar.

— Non...

Les traits d'Éléna exprimaient la détresse la plus vive. Zack eut pitié d'elle. Le prenant de vitesse, Reeve se pencha vers elle et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— Tu n'étais pas courant ? Pourtant, tu étais avec les autres Turks...

— Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était un clone de Carson ! Seigneur, j'espère que Tseng va bien...

— Pour ça, il se porte comme un charme, dit Yuffie.

Éléna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, parut réfléchir intensément. Puis, comme à regret, elle soupira et se mit à parler.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Lorsque Carson nous a fait prisonniers dans son repaire, j'ai été capturée par le clone de ma sœur et enfermée avec un autre clone. Je ne sais rien de plus.

— Ta sœur ?

— Gina. Elle est morte. Je le sais maintenant. Ce n'était pas elle.

Son regard devint humide. Zack était vraiment mal à l'aise pour elle, mais il n'osait intervenir de peur de commettre un impair. La vie de Cloud dépendait peut-être des aveux de cette fille.

— Et Reno ?

— Il... il m'a secourue. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'étais ligotée et il est apparu comme ça. Il...

Elle soupira.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il était... différent.

— Différent comment ?

— Il... avait les cheveux gris. Et il volait. Il avait une aile blanche...

Tous sursautèrent. Des cheveux gris, une aile blanche : il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire le rapport avec un certain général censé être mort. Mais était-ce si surprenant ? D'après ce qu'on avait raconté à Zack, Sephiroth avait la fâcheuse manie de revenir quand on s'y attendait le moins.

— Vous croyez qu'il a parasité le rouquin ? fit Cid avec une grimace de dégoût. Il doute de rien !

— Mais comment ? fit Tifa, bouleversée.

— Carson, dit Vincent. Il a dû trouver le moyen d'expérimenter sur son neveu. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'un disciple de Hojo.

— Au diable les savants fous et leurs expériences ! s'écria Barret. Si j'en trouve encore un en chemin, je le bute sans poser de questions !

— Tseng devait être au courant, affirma Yuffie. Il avait pas l'air étonné pour Rufus, ça a peut-être un rapport. Vous êtes toujours partants pour aller le cuisiner un peu ?

— Je vous interdis de toucher à Tseng ! fit Éléna, bondissant de son lit improvisé.

Sacrée bonne femme. Elle était là, blessée et cernée, sans armes, et elle trouvait encore le moyen de menacer ceux qui l'avaient pourtant sauvée, tout ça pour défendre son patron. Zack était amusé. Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

Sans surprise, Tifa tenta d'arranger les choses et de calmer tout le monde.

— On veut juste lui parler, dit-elle. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tu ne veux pas toi aussi découvrir la vérité sur Reno ?

Éléna hocha la tête, doucement.

— Il m'a dit... il m'a dit qu'il s'en irait là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Qu'il était heureux de nous avoir rencontrés, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous. Je ne comprends pas !

— S'il est en voie d'être le futur Sephiroth, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, dit Cid. Ça nous en ferait un en moins.

— Reno est quelqu'un de bien ! protesta Éléna, ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur de Barret.

— Un type bien ? C'est à cause de lui que le secteur 7 a été réduit en cendres ! Ce type a sur les mains le sang de milliers d'innocents. Pour ma part, ça ne me ferait rien de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Il le mérite assez, ce salaud.

Zack frissonna. Plus il en apprenait sur ce Reno et moins il lui était sympathique. Il le connaissait de vue à l'époque où il était encore SOLDAT : un Turk comme un autre, un peu grande gueule mais aussi dévoué à son travail que n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Par essence, il était une machine à tuer, l'un des chiens de la Shinra. Même auprès du SOLDAT, les Turks n'avaient pas très bonne réputation.

— Reno n'a pas que des qualités, je l'admets, fit Éléna d'une voix dure, mais il a un bon fond, même si certains imbéciles bornés refusent de le voir.

— Espèce de...

Il était grand temps que Zack intervienne avant que cela ne finisse en bain de sang.

— Et si nous bougions au lieu de perdre notre temps à nous disputer inutilement ? Éléna, tout ce que nous voulons c'est récupérer Cloud sain et sauf. Tant que la Shinra ne menace pas directement la sécurité de la planète, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous battrions. Après tout, j'aimais bien Tseng dans une certaine mesure.

— De quoi je me mêle ? grogna Barret.

— Hé, même si cette pimbêche m'énerve aussi, fit Cid, le petit marque un point. On devrait y aller. Déjà qu'on t'a attendu, hein !

Barret se tut, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était fâché.

— Ok, mais elle marche devant. Je veux pas lui tourner le dos. On peut jamais faire confiance à un Turk !

Ils se mirent prudemment en route.

**xxxxx**

Le siège de la Néo-Shinra était tel que Zack l'avait laissé, quoique plus propre. On avait heureusement enlevé le cadavre et les plumes, vision macabre s'il en est pour ceux qui travaillaient là. En voyant arriver un tel groupe, les gardes ne parurent pas surpris ; ils se poussèrent même d'un commun accord pour leur céder le passage.

— M. Tseng vous attend, dit l'un d'entre eux en leur remettant une carte d'accès qui leur permettrait de franchir toutes les portes.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards surpris. Ce fut Nanaki qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

— Si c'est un piège...

— Tseng ne ferait jamais ça, affirma Éléna.

— Menteuse, dit Yuffie.

Éléna rougit mais ne fit rien pour contredire Yuffie.

Étage après étage, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle qui empestait les produits chimiques. Yuffie sursauta : cet endroit, c'était celui dans lequel elle avait surpris Rufus en train de cracher du mako... Zack eut la nausée. Vaste salle, remplie d'instruments de mesure, de tubes de mako et autres outils inconnus qui dénotaient leur appartenance à la section scientifique de la Shinra... Tout cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il plaqua sa main devant la bouche.

— Eh, tu vas bien ? demanda Cid.

— Désolé. Oui.

— Ok, nous laisse pas tomber maintenant, hein ?

Tifa s'avança avec Barret en direction du large rideau derrière lequel on devinait un lit. Deux silhouettes se découpèrent, sortirent pour se mettre devant eux : Tseng des Turks et un savant à l'allure timorée qui s'empressa de disparaître en voyant l'air bourru des nouveaux arrivants. Grand bien lui en prit car fidèle à son serment, Barret préparait déjà sa mitraillette pour lui balancer une rafale, ce qui n'aurait pas été très idéal pour les négociations.

— Éléna, fit-il d'une voix mesurée en voyant la jeune femme qui accompagnait le groupe.

Éléna baissa les yeux, soudain intimidée.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Gina m'a capturée et après eux...

Tseng hocha la tête.

— Vous arrivez trop tard. Rufus est mort.

— Quoi ?

Tifa se jeta vers le rideau et l'ouvrit à la volée. Ce qu'elle trouva derrière n'était pas beau à voir. Gisant dans une mare grisâtre, un cadavre momifié au cheveu blond rare les narguait de son immobilité. Éléna et Reeve poussèrent des cris d'horreur.

— Il a rendu l'âme il y a une heure. Il s'est soudain desséché et a rendu le mako qu'il avait en lui par tous les pores de sa peau.

La voix de Tseng était éteinte, comme si une partie de lui était morte avec Rufus. Connaissant la dévotion des Turks pour leur patron, ce n'était certainement pas loin d'être le cas. Les chiens de la Shinra. Zack soupira. La Shinra était morte avec son dernier héritier.

— C'est fini, fit Vincent, révélant tout haut ce que pensait Zack. La Shinra n'est plus.

— C'est là que vous vous trompez, dit Tseng.

Neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui d'un commun accord.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Reeve. Rufus était le dernier Shinra.

— Pas le dernier. Il reste un héritier, un bâtard de feu Shinra père. Le demi-frère de Rufus et par défaut, le chef actuel de la Néo-Shinra.

— Tu m'en diras tant, grogna Barret. On élimine un Shinra, et un autre apparaît aussitôt. C'est comme la mauvaise herbe.

— Nous désirons savoir où se trouve Cloud, dit Reeve, ignorant la colère de Barret. Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait ici.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Et si tu nous racontais ce qui passe, hein ? dit Zack, soudain très fatigué.

Toute cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Entre les disparitions des uns et les morts des autres, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un cauchemar. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il devait encore être dans sa cuve de mako, souffrant le martyre, priant que quelqu'un le tue une bonne fois pour toutes, afin de ne plus éprouver tout cela...

Tseng hésita un instant.

— C'est Reno qui l'a emmené, dit-il, pensif. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les ruines de l'ancien siège. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire, surtout en sachant ce que Hojo avait fait par le passé. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de Carson.

— Qui ça ? fit Tifa.

— Rufus. Ou plutôt son clone. Il était exactement comme l'original. J'ai pensé... que nous avions une seconde chance de tout arranger. Que nous pourrions ressusciter la Shinra et réparer nos anciennes fautes.

— Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, dit Vincent. Carson est apparu. Et il a fait quelque chose à Reno.

— Ce n'était pas Carson, mais son clone. À l'époque, il avait réussi à se cloner ainsi que les Turks qu'il avait à son service. Ceux-ci se sont réveillés il y a peu de temps et ont contacté Reno. Il les a aidés et moi aussi, à mon grand regret. Gina m'a révélé le secret de Rufus quand nous étions dans le laboratoire de Carson. Elle m'a aussi parlé du mal dont souffrait Reno.

— Son... mal ?

Tseng se mit à raconter d'une voix morne, dépourvue de la moindre trace de sentiment.

— Il est aussi une expérience de Carson. Je vous avais parlé du bâtard de Shinra. Il s'agit de Reno. Sa mère, qui était aussi la sœur de Carson, une certaine Sierra Nevada, avait eu une liaison avec Shinra père. Reno a été conçu ainsi, même si c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. J'ai retrouvé des notes qui appartenaient à Carson. Apparemment, la grossesse de Sierra s'est très mal passée et elle est morte en couches avec son bébé. Carson a cloné l'enfant et s'en est servi pour obtenir un meilleur poste. Il l'a ensuite utilisé pour des expériences mais ça s'est mal fini, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Reno a fini avec une addiction sévère au mako et sa vie a été raccourcie de plusieurs années. Il était destiné à mourir jeune, jusqu'à ce que le clone de Carson nous dise qu'il avait trouvé un remède. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut et si cela a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé et la mort de Carson.

Un silence de mort pesa sur l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Reeve le rompe.

— Et Reno... tu veux en faire le prochain Shinra, c'est ça ? Même si c'est un clone ?

— C'est la meilleure alternative, étant donné que tous les autres sont morts.

— Encore faut-il qu'il reste en vie, dit Tifa. Éléna ne t'a pas encore raconté comment elle s'était échappée des griffes de Carson.

Si Tseng fut surpris de voir qu'elle savait autant de choses, il n'en montra rien.

— C'est Reno qui l'a sauvée, d'après ce qu'elle dit. Mais il était transformé en une espèce de Sephiroth. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

— Impossible, asséna Tseng. Il est plus fort que ça.

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, fit Barret. Sephiroth était un héros et ça l'a pas empêché de péter un plomb.

— Reno n'est pas comme ça.

— T'es le seul à le croire avec ta copine.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! hurla Éléna, bouleversée. Je refuse d'abandonner un camarade parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'être né dans la mauvaise famille !

Tous la dévisagèrent, bouche bée. Vincent se rapprocha du lit souillé, observa un instant la momie qui s'y trouvait. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, mais Zack crut voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

— Ce n'est pas de la faute de l'enfant, dit-il. Il a encore le choix.

— Ce n'est pas Sephiroth, murmura Tifa.

— Vraiment ? Tu l'as toi-même comparé à lui. Il est né dans les mêmes circonstances, à quelques différences près. Sauf que lui ne s'est pas servi de ses pouvoirs pour détruire un village, mais pour sauver la vie d'une amie.

— Il a tué Carson.

— Ce n'était pas une perte, au contraire.

— Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a enlevé Cloud ! fit-elle, hystérique. Qui sait s'il ne veut pas s'en servir comme l'a fait Sephiroth jadis ?

— Je suis de l'avis de Tifa, dit Barret. Dans le doute, je préfère pas lui faire confiance. C'est un Turk, et un Shinra. Double raison de se méfier.

Vincent se tourna vers les autres, les interrogea du regard.

— La décision est difficile, fit Nanaki. Je préfère m'abstenir de tout jugement tant que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il va arriver.

— Je suis du côté de Tifa, dit Yuffie. La Shinra, beûrk !

— Cid ?

— Bah, je sais pas trop. Je dirais Tifa.

— Reeve ?

— Je suis comme Nanaki. Je refuse de sacrifier un innocent sans savoir.

— Reno n'est pas innocent ! rugit Barret.

Tseng eut un léger ricanement.

— Bien, je vois qu'il ne nous est pas possible de nous entendre. Je vais donc vous demander de partir. La carte d'accès sera inutilisable dès que vous aurez franchi la porte, il ne vous sera donc pas possible de revenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on va partir comme ça ? fit Barret, hostile.

— La vie de vos enfants adoptifs et de cette gentille dame qui leur sert de chaperon. Si d'ici dix minutes je ne rappelle pas mes hommes postés devant leur maison, ils ont l'ordre de tout faire exploser.

— Salaud ! tonna Barret, prêt à l'étriper.

Cid et Yuffie l'arrêtèrent à temps, heureusement. Zack se tourna vers Tseng, les yeux agrandis par la colère.

— Ce ne sont pas des façons de faire, prendre des enfants en otage !

— Je vous remercie d'avoir raccompagné Éléna, dit Tseng sans se démonter. Maintenant partez. J'ai encore du travail.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'incliner, bien que ce fut à regret pour Barret et les autres. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, ils remarquèrent que Vincent était resté en arrière avec Reeve.

— Vincent ? Reeve ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Yuffie.

Le vampire se tourna lentement vers eux. Reeve ne bougea pas.

— Je reste, dit Vincent.

— Quoi ? T'es barge ?

— Je suis de leur avis. Je ne veux pas tuer un innocent.

— Et moi, dit Reeve, j'ai bien assez trahi la Shinra. Il est temps que je tienne ma promesse et que j'en fasse quelque chose de bien.

Zack pouvait comprendre leur point de vue, parce que lui-même était partagé. Que faire ? D'un côté, il n'avait pas confiance en ce que les membres restants de la Shinra préparaient, car suivre leurs idées ne lui avait jamais apporté que des ennuis. Malgré tout, l'un de ses principes fondamentaux était de secourir tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Même s'il n'était pas aussi « méritant » (pouvait-on vraiment parler de mérite dans le cas d'une vie humaine ?) qu'un civil qui n'avait jamais tué, Reno n'était pas tout à fait en faute dans cette histoire.

Dans le doute, il préféra rester avec Tifa tout en gardant l'esprit ouvert.

— Vincent, répéta-t-elle d'une voix lasse, Reno n'est pas Sephiroth. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui.

— Au revoir, fut la seule réponse de Vincent avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

**xxxxx**

Pas après pas, Cloud marchait dans le désert, hagard et perdu. Midgar n'était pas loin. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

Là se trouvait Zack. Il était le seul à qui Cloud pouvait encore faire confiance. Ils se l'étaient promis, c'est-ce pas ? Ils seraient toujours amis. Même si Zack était censé être mort. Même si la voix d'Aerith ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Même si Reno était loin derrière...

— Reno...

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Reno, ce qu'il pensait avoir vécu, ce qu'il avait éprouvé, ce qu'il s'était imaginé avoir éprouvé. Reno lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il l'avait utilisé, pour le rejeter ensuite comme un outil dont il n'avait plus besoin...

— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Aerith...

Aerith ne lui répondait plus. Cette voix qui l'avait accompagné si longtemps, qui l'avait guidé quand il en avait eu le plus besoin, n'était plus là. À la place, s'était ajoutée l'image de Reno, cheveux au vent, Reno qui lui parlait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, comme si tout ce qui les unissait avait de l'importance.

Mensonges. Cloud s'arrêta, tomba à genoux.

Adventice. Tout était adventice : sa vie, son amour pour Reno, sa relation avec Aerith.

Cloud s'écroula dans le sable.

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
